Vampires sur les routes
by Clara et Bibi
Summary: Suite du 3x22. 6 mois après sa transformation et le départ de Damon, Elena se rend compte qu'elle a peut-être fait une erreur dans son choix. Quand survient Katherine qui lui propose un trek à travers l'Europe à la recherche de l'aîné des Salvatore, la jeune femme n'hésite pas une seconde et fait sa valise, bientôt rejoint par Caroline. Une aventure qui s'annonce pleine de surprise
1. Le départ

**Salut à tous ! L'année dernière j'avais écrit une petite fic Damon/Elena qui finalement m'avait lassé. Cette année j'ai décidé de me lancer dans une nouvelle aventure que cette fois ci je compte bien mener à terme. J'espère que le concept vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à laisser des tas de messages. **

**Bonne lecture... **

Le départ

La vie peut parfois être une belle garce. Coup dur, perte à gogo… Rien n'est facile, même à 18 ans. Nos plus belles années disent nos ainés ? Ils ont dû oublier qu'à cet âge pour eux aussi la vie n'était pas si facile. La mort l'est-elle plus ? Non ! Elena Gilbert pouvait l'assurer. Voilà presque 6 mois qu'elle s'était noyée. Certes, elle ne reposait pas dans un cercueil au fond d'une tombe comme il en ait l'usage dans ce cas là mais elle n'en était pas moins morte et vampire par la même occasion.

Cela faisait donc six mois que la jeune femme se battait pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle situation. Comme si avoir perdu le seul soutien parental qu'il leur restait, à elle et à Jeremy, ne suffisait pas, Elena devait également apprendre à gérer cette nouvelle force qui lui était tout à fait étrangère, cette soif de sang omniprésente à tout heure de la journée, une audition qui lui permettait d'entendre des choses qu'elle se serait bien passé de découvrir (personne de devrait savoir que son frère roucoule des mots cochons à sa copine dans des appels téléphoniques tardifs !). Bref, la transformation avait été longue et douloureuse. Heureusement, la Gilbert avait eu la chance d'être entourée lors de cette étape. Stefan, son compagnon, l'avait veillé jour et nuit dans ses phases de folie meurtrière, Bonnie et Caroline, ses deux meilleures amie, lui avait appris à reprendre une vie aussi normale qu'elle puisse être après un tel changement. L'une en lui permettant d'à nouveau s'exposer à la lumière du jour et l'autre en lui prodiguant des petites astuces pour mieux vivre sa métamorphose. Jeremy avait également soutenu sa sœur dans toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé en lui montrant jour après jour l'important qu'avait pour lui le fait que sa sœur soit toujours là malgré son changement considérable.

Six mois donc pendant lesquels, Elena n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle avait découvert en se transformant : les déclarations de Damon, leur première rencontre… Tant choses dont elle aurait aimé parler avec l'ainé des Salvatore si celui-ci ne s'était pas éclipsé quelques jours à peine après sa transformation. Stefan lui avait expliqué leur accord. Celui qu'elle ne choisirait pas, quitterait la ville. Elle avait choisi Stefan…

_ Pensive ? Demanda une voix haute perchée interrompant la jeune femme dans ses réflexions et la contemplation d'une photo d'elle entouré des deux frères Salvatore.

_ Caroline ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas censé préparer la réception de remise des diplômes ?

_ Oh ! Ne m'en parle pas ! Je m'en arrache les cheveux. C'est fou comme je peux être entouré d'incompétent ! Tu savais qu'ils comptaient mettre comme couleur thème le bleu et le vert ! Non mais tu te rend compte ! Ces couleurs ne se mélange pas du tout ! Du coup j'ai du m'arranger pour trouver de nouvelles nappes et de nouvelles serviettes. Et nous ne sommes pas encore sauvés. Tu paris combien qu'en recevant les colis je vais découvrir des serviettes rouges ou pire encore noir ? Tout le monde pensera être à une noce funèbre plutôt qu'à une remise de diplôme. Elena, tu m'écoutes ?

Coraline lança un regard septique devant son amie qui semblait être plongée dans la contemplation d'une photo et pour le moins du monde attentive à son monologue.

_ Oh ! Oh ! S'offensa la blonde face à l'inattention d'Elena en passant énergiquement sa main devant son visage inexpressif.

_ Désolé, répondit la Gilbert en secouant la tête comme pour chasser toutes ses pensés.

_ Tu es sûr que ça va toi en ce moment ?

_ Bien sûr. Je suis juste un peu songeuse tu sais. Avec la remise des diplômes qui approche. C'est une grande étape même quand on est morte. Je pensais que mes parents, Jenna, Alaric ou même John auraient été heureux d'être là.

_ Oui, c'est sûr. Donc tu penses à tes parents ou tes parents de substitution en regardant une photo de Damon ? Tu me prends vraiment pour une imbécile ?

Elena ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son n'en sorti. Tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire n'aurait été que superflu. Caroline avait vu clair dans son jeu autant éviter de s'enfoncer.

_ Ok. Tu as raison, opina la Gilbert. Je pense beaucoup à Damon en ce moment. Depuis son départ de Mystic Falls il y a presque 6 mois nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelles. Certes, j'ai choisi Stefan mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Damon disparaisse du paysage comme ça du jour au lendemain sans possibilité de le contacter.

_ Tu as parlé de ce que tu ressentais à Stefan ?

Pour seule réponse la jeune femme secoua la tête de gauche à droite en baissant les yeux. En faisant son choix, elle savait qu'elle perdrait l'un des deux frères. Aujourd'hui et avec tous les éléments qui venaient s'ajouter suite à sa transformation, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle doutait d'avoir fait le bon choix. Mais comment le dire à Stefan ?

* * *

Sa conversation avec Elena avait laissé Caroline perplexe. Elle avait toujours encouragée sa meilleure amie et choisir la fiabilité et la simplicité et Stefan plutôt que la passion et la folie de Damon mais après avoir vu le regard affligé de la Gilbert, elle commençait sérieusement à douter de la qualité de ses conseils. Après tout, elle aussi avec préféré de dangereux Tyler/hybride plutôt que le rassurant Matt/humain. En pensant au loup garou, la jeune femme serra un peu plus le valant de sa Mini-Cooper qu'elle conduisait en direction du lieu de la réception à ce moment même.

Tyler ou plutôt Klaus dans le corps de Tyler avait quitté la ville quelques jours à peine après Damon accompagné de la fraternité d'originel. Klaus était alors venu voir Caroline une dernière fois avant de prendre la route. Il lui avait une nouvelle fois fait des promesses de voyage et de découverte s'y celle-ci consentait à un jour le suivre mais avant cela il lui avait précisé qu'il souhaitait retrouver son corps portant détruit par Alaric. Pour cela, il se rendait en Europe retrouver sa horde de sorcier, s'éloignant pour une durée indéterminée de Mystic Falls et éloignant par la même occasion Tyler.

La Forbes n'en avait pas appris plus depuis. Klaus avait-il retrouvé son corps ? Compté t-il revenir à Mystic Falls maintenant qu'Elena était un vampire ? Tyler avait-il repris l'usage de son corps ? Le reprendrait-il un jour ? Ou avait-il définitivement disparue ?

La vampire avait tenté de trouver des réponses auprès de Bonnie mais celle-ci avait été incapable de lui répondre. Elle avait agit pour les sauver instinctivement et n'avait pas réfléchie aux conséquences.

A peine garé sur le parking du lycée, la vision aiguisée de la blonde ne pue que constater l'évidence se présentant face à elle. Les tables de réceptions devant la scène ou devait se dérouler la remise des diplômes étaient ornées des nappes blanches. A défaut de se croire à un enterrement, on allait se croire à un mariage. La jeune femme prit une grande respiration, retira délicatement ses clés du contact et sortie de sa voiture prête à faire de cette remise de diplôme la plus mémorable qu'il soit.

* * *

Stefan caressait les chevaux d'Elena, celle-ci allongé près de lui mais le dos tourné ne lui laissant le loisir d'admirer que sa longue chevelure brune. Le Salvatore était loin d'être idiot quelque chose cloché entre eux depuis peu. Elena avait maintenant une maitrise pratiquement complète d'elle-même. Comme Caroline elle avait opté pour une alimentation basée sur le sang humain mais issu des poches de sang volé aux hôpitaux des environs. Depuis qu'elle n'avait plus avoir besoin de lui pour ne pas sauter à la gorge du premier venu, elle semblait également pouvoir se passer de la présence d'un petit ami. Quand ils étaient ensemble il la sentait distante et quand ils étaient séparés, il ne paraissait pas lui manquer plus que ça.

Délicatement, il tenta de passer sa main sur les hanches de la jeune femme mais celle-ci le repoussa vigoureusement lui marmonnant une brève explication : pas d'humeur…

Galant et prévenant, le jeune homme se contenta de se lever du lit, de déposer un rapide baisé sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et de lui annoncer qu'il rentrait chez lui. Demain, c'était la remise de diplôme et après ce passage significatif pour la Gilbert, il lui demanderait plus d'explication sur son comportement. En attendant, il préférait être patient. La perspective de quitter le lycée était peut-être l'unique raison du comportement distant de sa petite amie.

A peine dix minutes après le départ de Stefan, Elena entendit à nouveau la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle savait que ce n'était pas Jeremy, il était dans sa chambre. Elle entendait le MP3 de celui-ci crachant le dernier album d'ACDC.

Avec une nouvelle souplesse vampirique, elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Celle-ci semblait vide, seule la porte était restée ouverte. Stefan n'avait-il pas refermé derrière lui ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Elle se dirigea vers la porte pour la refermer quand un petit rire, qu'elle connaissait malheureusement trop bien, éclata derrière elle.

_ Je pensais vraiment que tu serais plus douée pour déceler une présence dans ta maison maintenant que tu es un vampire. Mais il faut croire que la transformation ne fait pas tout. Quand on est peu doué pour protéger sa vie humaine, on reste piètre dans le domaine même morte.

_ Katherine… dit Elena d'une voix faible et trainante. Que me vaut le déplaisir ?

_ J'ai appris pour ta transformation. J'ai voulu voir par moi-même. Je me disais que tu serais peut-être moins ennuyeuse maintenant mais en l'occurrence, je me trompais.

_ Oui, je suis toujours très ennuyeuse. Tu es venu. Tu as vu. Tu peux repartir ! Annonça la Gilbert en commençant à remonter dans sa chambre.

_ Bon, je suppose que je vais reprendre la route, alors. Peut-être vais-je rejoindre Damon…

_ Tu sais où est Damon ? la coupa Elena.

_ C'est bien possible… s'amusa Katherine face à la réaction de sa descendante. En quoi ça t'intéresse ? Je croyais que tu filais le parfais amour avec le doux Stefan.

_ Range ton sourire de pét*sse et dis moi où est Damon si tu le sais. Sinon tu peux prendre la porte, elle n'a pas changée de place depuis deux minutes.

_ Mmm mais on devient agressive. Tout d'abord sache que malgré ta nouvelle force, tu restes une fourmi pour moi. Donc tu ferais bien de changer de ton. Et enfin, j'ai entendu quelques rumeurs comme quoi notre ainé des Salvatore pourrait se trouver en Europe. Mais tu n'en a que faire n'est ce pas ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais fait un choix. Oh ! Ah moins que tu es changé d'avis…

_ Tu ferais mieux de partir, Katherine.

_ Très bien. Si tu le souhaite… C'est dommage. J'aurais pu t'aider à retrouver Damon…

Le Petrova s'éloigna pour rejoindre son véhicule flambant neuf se trouvant dans l'allée des Gilbert. Elle n'avait pas démarré le moteur qu'Elena frappait à la vitre de sa voiture.

_ Oui ? demanda narquoise la vampire une fois sa vitre baissée.

_ Tu m'aiderais à retrouver Damon ?

_ Je ne sais pas… hésita faussement la jeune femme. Qu'est ce que j'aurais en échange ?

_ Evidemment ! Tu ne fais jamais rien sans rien.

_ Tu apprendras bien trop tôt qua dans la vie tous se paye ma chère.

_ Merci pour cette leçon, grand-mère. Ou plutôt arrière, arrière, arrière…

_ Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris, s'exaspéra Katherine sans doute quelque peu offensé. Bon, alors ? Ma récompense ?

Elena prit quelques secondes de réflexion puis annonça en restant impassible.

_ Tu aurais le champ libre avec Stefan.

Katherine ne répondit pas. Elle démarra sa voiture, quitta l'allée et s'engagea sur la route puis avant de prendre de la vitesse, elle annonça à sa descendante :

_ Dans deux heures devant le Mystic Grill avec ta valise. On part en virée toi et moi.

Elena rentra chez elle telle une furie. Elle partait. Elle allait rejoindre Damon. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, balança une valise sur le lit, se dirigea vers son armoire et commença à sélectionner quelques habits. Quel temps faisait-il en Europe ? Aucune idée !

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes sa valise était close. Elle l'a descendit et la mis dans le coffre de sa voiture. Elle saisit son portable et envoya deux SMS. Un à Caroline pour lui expliquer qu'elle partait en Europe et un autre à Bonnie pour lui demander de veiller sur Jeremy jusqu'à qu'elle revienne. Enfin, elle écrivit une lettre à son frère qu'elle laissa sur la table de la cuisine.*

* * *

En partant pour le rendez-vous, Elena eut une brève pensée pour Stefan. Elle aurait peut-être du le prévenir. Ce n'était pas correct de partir de cette façon. Mais ces remords passèrent très vite lorsqu'elle aperçu la voiture de Katherine devant le Mystic Gill. Elle se gara, prit sa valise et monta du côté passager du gros 4x4 noir acier.

_ Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu viendrais, dit Katherine le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Et pourtant me voilà. Mais rassure toi, ce n'est pas la perspective d'un trek avec toi qui m'a motivé.

_ Passer les prochaines semaines avec toi ne m'enchante guère non plus. De ce que j'ai pu voir tu n'es pas très marrante comme fille.

Elena allait répliquer quand la portière de derrière s'ouvrit brutalement. Un large sac de voyage fut balancé sur la banquette et Coraline suivit de peu.

_ Je viens avec vous, annonça la blonde lorsque les deux sosies se tournèrent vers elle perplexe.

_ Quoi ? Mais demain c'est la remise des diplômes ! S'exclama Elena. Ca fait des semaines que tu prépares la réception.

_ Et alors ? Je suis immortelle. Des remises de diplôme, je peux en avoir des tas dans ma vie. Par contre, Tyler… Il est en Europe.

Katherine regarda Elena, soupira et démarra.

_ On est parti. Attention tout le monde : vampire sur les routes !


	2. Premiers kilomètres, premiers problèmes

**Salut à tous ! Wahhh, je suis ravie. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de réaction pour un premier chapitre. En plus que des messages encourageants et adorables. Je sens que je vais adorer poster des chapitres et attendre vos réactions. J'espère que vous allez continuer comme ça. Même ceux qu'ils m'ont seulement mis dans leur favoris ou mis en alerte, je vous remercie. (Même si laisser un massage c'est encore mieux ) ^^ Oui, je suis gourmande). Donc voici le chapitre 2. J'attends vos réactions avec impatience.**

* * *

_**Réponse au reviews anonymes : **_

_**Virginie : Merci beaucoup ! Tu es mon tout premier message ! Ravie de voir que tu partage l'avis d'Elena (Et le mien !) Il faut qu'elle retrouve Damon et qu'elle le choisisse ! ^^ **_

_**Karine 26 : Merci pour ton message. Je suis enchantée que tu aimes mon premier chapitre maintenant je croise les doigts pour que tu aimes la suite. En tout cas encore une fois, merci **_

_**Helene : Merci pour ton message. Je vais faire en sorte de rendre ce road trip entre filles très intéressant. Avec les personnalités de ces trois personnages pleins de perspectives me sont ouverte. Et j'adore l'idée de traverser le monde entre nanas. A défaut de pouvoir le faire moi-même étant une malheureuse étudiante coincée entre les 4 murs de ma faculté en période d'examen, je le fais à travers cette fic. ^^ Et ne t'en fais pas je compte bien la continuer et la finir. **_

_**Angel : Merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Ca fait super plaisir et ça donne envie d'écrire. Ravie que tu puisses commenter en plus ). Ne t'en fais pas, celle-ci je compte bien la mener à terme. Je vais tenter de faire quelque chose de frais qui donne le sourire et ne prend pas la tête afin de ne pas m'en lasser. **_

_**Scarlette : Merci, à toi, pour ton message. Ton nom me dit quelque chose… Tu ne me suivais pas sur « L'amour sous toutes ces facettes » ? Je suis ravie en tout cas que ça semble te plaire. J'adore l'idée que cette fic soit prometteuse ) ! Merci ! Merci ! **_

_**Arnela : Merci pour ton message ! Voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Et oui, Katherine, Caroline et Elena. J'ai eu envie de réunie mes personnages féminin préférée dans Vampire Diaries. Et avec leur caractère, je pense que j'ai pleins de choses à exploiter…**_

* * *

**Premiers kilomètres, premiers problèmes…**

Elena conduisait depuis plus de 3heure mais la fatigue ne se faisait toujours pas ressentir malgré l'heure tardive. De nombreux kilomètres étaient déjà derrière les trois jeunes femmes et durant tout le trajet la Gilbert n'avait cessé de penser à Damon. Ou était-il ? Avec qui ? Comment allait-il réagie en la voyant ? Et s'il avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas quand même l'oublier en 6 mois, lui qui avait mis 148 ans à oublier Katherine ? Mais l'aimait-il réellement comme il avait aimé Katherine ? Et si ce n'était pas elle qu'il était heureux de retrouver mais son sosie ? Autant de questions et de craintes qu'Elena n'avait eues de cesse de retourner depuis des heures.

C'est finalement un ronflement sonore, émanant de Caroline, tout près d'elle, sur le siège passager, qui la fit sursauter et par la même occasion sortit de ses pensées. La jeune femme porta son attention sur ses deux camarades de voyage. Caroline a côté d'elle ronflait légèrement puis de temps à autre un énorme son presque inapproprié pour émaner d'une jeune femme survenait rompant l'image angélique de la jolie blonde endormie. Katherine n'était pas beaucoup plus à son avantage, endormie également et bavant sur la vitre arrière sur laquelle sa tête été posé. Comme ça, la manipulatrice ancêtre de la jeune femme, était presque attendrissante.

Apercevant une pompe à essence ouverte, Elena se déporta sur la droite pour se garer. La voiture avait besoin de carburant et elle de se dégourdir les jambes.

_ On s'arrête ? Demanda la voix encore endormi de Katherine, lorsque Elena éteignis le moteur.

_ Pause pipi ! Et puis la voiture à besoin qu'on lui fasse le plain. On devrait peut-être aussi en profiter pour acheter quelque chose à manger, non ? Des chips ou …

_ Un pompiste ? Coupa Katherine mi-amusée, mi-pleine d'espoir.

_ Un sandwich ! S'exclama Elena en se tournant vers son sosie et lui lançant un regard lourd de sens.

Katherine soupira.

_ Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle comme fille.

Elena pour toute réponse commença à ouvrir sa portière afin de détendre un peu ses jambes engourdies par les heures de conduites.

_ On la réveille ? Demanda la patriarche du groupe en inclinant la tête vers Caroline.

_ Oui, c'est à son tour de conduire après, répondit Elena en refermant sa portière délicatement.

_ Ok, dit Katherine malgré le fait qu'Elena ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui saisit un coussin se trouvant à l'arrière et qui l'abattit sans ménagement en plein la figure de la blonde qui sursauta en hurlant. Réveille en douceur, la spécialité de cette chère Katherine, bien sûr !

* * *

En entrant dans la supérette, Elena remarqua l'homme derrière la caisse, d'une trentaine d'année, plutôt négligé. Il lui lança un regard des plus malsains qui fit frémir la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait familiarisée avec l'idée qu'elle était un vampire et que c'était elle la menace.

Elle était en train de se choisir un sandwitch quand Caroline et Katherine firent également leur apparition. Les yeux du pompiste semblèrent sortir de ses orbites. Etait ce possible que trois magnifique créature apparaisse en pleine nui dans sa petite boutique ?

_ Berk ! Il m'en couperait presque l'appétit… affirma Katherine à l'oreille d'Elena.

_ Plus tenté par un petit pompiste ? Ironisa Elena.

_ Ca te prend souvent l'envie d'arrêter dans des coins bizarres comme ça ? Demanda Katherine à priori peu conquîtes par le charme des lieux.

_ On avait plus d'essence et ça fait des kilomètres que je n'ai pas vu la moindre pompe.

_ Tu ne comptes quand même pas manger ça ? Demanda Katherine désignant le sandwitch jambon crudité que la Gilbert tenait entre ses mains. T'as vu la couleur ? Tu es déjà morte, certes, mais quand même !

_ Il y a même plus les dates de péremption tellement ces trucs doivent dater, ajouta Caroline en reposant un sandwitch et s'essayant les mains contre son pantalon.

_ Bon, on prend de l'essence et on se casse d'ici.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme sortie de la boutique direction la voiture pour y remplir le réservoir.

Caroline vint vite la rejoindre s'appuyant contre la voiture alors qu'Elena regardait les chiffres défiler sur la vieille machine passer d'âge.

_ Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Demanda la blonde donc le scepticisme se lisait sur le visage.

_ C'est Katherine, donc non ! Affirma la Gilbert comme une évidence.

_ Tu comptais pourtant partir seule avec elle à travers l'Europe…

_ Je veux retrouver Damon quelque en soit le prix. Tu es bien placé pour comprendre ça, non ?

_ Je suppose… Puisque je suis là aussi.

_ Je vais payer, dit la brune. Tu n'as cas te mettre au volant c'est ton tour.

Elena rentra à nouveau dans la boutique et se dirigea vers l'homme douteux. Katherine, lentement, se plaça derrière elle.

_ Je vous dois combien ? Demanda Elena.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit le pompiste affichant un sourire entendu laissant apparaitre sa dentition qui aurait fait frémir bien des dentistes.

Tout ce passa alors en quelques secondes, si bien que la Gilbert n'eût pas réellement le temps de réaliser. L'homme la saisit violemment par le poignet, elle s'apprêtait à le repousser mais Katherine fut plus rapide. En un mouvement le vampire de plusieurs siècles se retrouva derrière l'agresseur et la nuque de celui-ci craqua bruyamment faisant frémir d'horreur Elena.

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Hurla la plus jeune.

_ Tout simplement ce que méritait ce nabot, répondit presque trop calmement la vampire laissant le corps sans vie s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol.

Elle fit un mouvement de tête de direction du porte monnaie sortie de sa descendante.

_ Je crois qu'il n'est plus vraiment nécessaire de payer, ajouta telle sans une moindre once de regret avant de sortit de la boutique sans se retourner.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un moment que les trois jeunes femmes avaient repris la route. Le jour était maintenant levé. Mais aucune d'elle n'avait pipé un mot depuis que Katherine avait fait sa première victime du voyage.

Elena commençait à réaliser l'impact de cette virée avec son ancêtre. Elle ne pourrait pas empêcher que la vampire laisse des morts derrière son passage. Katherine restait Katherine. Elle ne devait surtout pas la voir comme une alliée mais comme un danger potentiel. Pourtant la perspective de se séparer d'elle lui était inenvisageable. Elle ne savait pas le moins du monde ou se trouver Damon. L'Europe, plutôt vaste ! Autant rechercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. De plus, Caroline comme elle n'avaient jamais quitté les Etats-Unis. A eux deux, elles ne seraient même pas comment changer leur monnaie une fois en Europe.

C'est finalement Caroline, toujours au volant, qui rompit le silence.

_ Et si on faisait un jeu ?

_ Si tu proposes qu'on chante des comptines, je saute par la fenêtre, dit Katherine.

_ Intéressant… Murmura la blonde en se tournant le sourire aux lèvres vers la Pierce se trouvant à ses côtés, sur la place passager.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme grimaça et dirigea à nouveau son regard vers la vitre laissant apercevoir la campagne défilant.

_ Action ou vérité ? Repris Caroline.

_ Et comment tu comptes faire les actions dans la voiture ? Intervint à nouveau Katherine.

_ Et bien, on joue à action ou vérité, sans action. Toute façon, toute le monde s'en fou des actions. C'est la partie vérité qui est intéressante.

_ En gros, on joue à vérité quoi ? Dit Elena, prenant enfin part à la conversation.

_ Très bien jouons ! Annonça Katherine, soudain trop enthousiasme, se redressant de son siège. Elena ! As-tu déjà couché avec Damon ?

_ Ah intéressant comme question ! S'exclama Caroline rayonnante face à la tournure du jeu.

_ Je sens que ces quelques semaines vont me paraitre très longue… Soupira Elena.

* * *

**J'attends vos réactions ! Allez tous à vos claviers ! C'est un ordre ! ^^ **


	3. Le jeu de la vérité

**Salut à tous. Voici mon nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos messages. Je suis ravie. Le chapitre n'est pas très long et a mis quelques temps à arriver mais comme je suis en pleine période d'examen, je ne peux pas faire mieux actuellement. Mais j'espère qu'il répondra tout de même à vos attentes. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **_

_**Sonnalli : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. J'espère que le jeu de la vérité sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. En tout cas je suis ravie que l'idée te plaise. J'attends tes impressions avec impatience. **_

_**Virginie : Merci beaucoup. Contente que le contexte te plaise. J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose d'original. J'espère que la suite te conviendra également et que tu resteras au rendez-vous. **_

_**Arnela : Merci pour ton message. Dsl les chapitres ne sont pas très longs mais pour le moment je suis en période d'examen et puis je préfère poster plus souvent des chapitres plus courts. Comme ça vous avez moins d'attente. Certes, la première victime de Katherine était plutôt évidente. Après Elena est choqué parce que selon moi Elena est le genre de personne à penser que tout le monde a le droit à une nouvelle chance et que la mort n'est pas une punition adaptée à l'acte du pompiste. Pour ce qui est de Stefan, tu verras dans ce chapitre que oui je compte le faire apparaitre même s'il ne sera pas dans tous les chapitres et qu'il restera un personnage secondaire. **_

_**Helene : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Tu verras que Katherine et Caroline ne vont pas être les seules d'accord dans ce jeu de la vérité. Elles vont toutes en prendre pour leur grade ^^. Pour ce qui est de la question pour Katherine, tu as bien deviné par contre les réflexions d'Elena sur son choix ne sont pas encore présente. Elles viendront tu peux en être sûr mais un peu plus tard. Quand elle sera plus loin et qu'elle ne pourra plus faire demi-tour ^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Kiss **_

_**Kissofthechance13 : Merci pour ton message. Je suis ravie que la fiction te plaise. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas m'arrêter. Je compte bien combler le manque de Vampire Diaries durant l'été en écrivant.**_

* * *

**Le jeu de la vérité**

Retour dans la voiture des trois jeunes femmes, la question de Katherine planant toujours sur la tête d'Elena.

_ Je ne répondrais pas à cette question, affirma catégoriquement Elena en s'enfonçant lourdement dans la banquette arrière.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Protesta Caroline visiblement très déçu. Joue le jeu !

_ Parce que ça ne regarde que moi et accessoirement Damon. Et puis, je ne veux pas jouer à votre jeu ridicule.

_ Si tu ne joues pas le jeu, tu quittes la voiture. C'est la règle ! Décréta son sosie. Nous allons devoir cohabiter un certain moment donc nous devons toutes faire certains efforts. Si l'une de nous ne tempère pas, elle descend !

_ C'est complètement ridicule… soupira la Gilbert.

_ Caroline, gare-toi sur le côté. Elena semble vouloir alléger la voiture.

Une expression des plus perplexe se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle remarqua que sa meilleure amie effectivement semblait se ranger sur la droite.

_ Caro ? T'es du côté de qui exactement ?

La blonde se balança de gauche à droite et grimaça durant sa réflexion cherchant et pesant chaque mot.

_ Disons que je suis neutre mais particulièrement curieuse, annonça telle alors après quelques secondes.

_ Alors ? Insista Katherine.

_ Bon très bien. Obtempéra Elena. Je n'ai jamais couché avec Damon. Contente ?

_ Et tu traverses la moitié de la planète pour un mec dont tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il vaut au lit ? S'offusqua la Pierce.

_ Katherine et son romantisme… Ironisa sa descendante.

_ Non, mais ça m'hallucine quoi ? T'es le genre de fille à voir à long terme, non ? Je ne comprend pas comment tu puisses prendre un tels risque !

_ C'est bon… C'est pas comme si je me jetais sous les roues d'un semi-remorque, non plus.

_ Vu que tu es un vampire, il y aurait moins de danger, crois en mon expérience.

_ Puis ce n'est pas comme si je n'en avais aucune idée. Il est réputé pour être plutôt doué… Non ? Demanda la brune en regardant une à une Caroline et Katherine.

_ Certes, c'est le genre de domaine dans lequel on ne peut pas lui faire trop de reproche… reconnu la Pierce.

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de la Forbes.

_ Si tu aimes le côté passionnel, c'est carrément un dieu…

Elena resta stoïque un petit moment semblant réaliser que toutes les personnes présentent dans cette voiture avait eu une expérience avec Damon, alors qu'elle qui se rendait en Europe pour le retrouver n'avait jamais partagé avec lui de moment aussi intime. Après avoir repris une grande inspiration pour chasser cette idée, la jeune femme afficha un demi-sourire réalisant qu'elle pouvait à son tour poser une question.

_ Très bien ! Dit Elena en baudissant de la banquette. Caroline… Pour ce qui est de Klaus… Insensible à ces charmes ? Ou s'il n'y avait pas Tyler… le côté mauvais garçon est plutôt séduisant ?

Vu la tête qu'affichait la fille du shérif, elle semblait, maintenant qu'elle en était victime, beaucoup moins enthousiaste par le jeu.

_ N'oublie pas règle… lui susurra Katherine un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tout d'abord je tiens à préciser que Tyler a totalement ce côté mauvais garçon hyper séduisant et que la question ne se pose pas puisque qu'il est absolument le seul que j'aille chercher en Europe. Pour ce qui est de Klaus… je dois avouer que sous ses aspects vampire psychopathe, il peut avoir un côté attendrissant…

_ Mmmm… une adapte du danger ! Roucoula la Pierce. Pourquoi vous êtes copines toutes les deux ? Elle est beaucoup plus marrante que toi !

Pour toute réponse, Elena se contenta d'un brutal coup de pied dans le dossier de son ainée.

_ Je suppose que c'est mon tour, annonça Caroline. Katherine, pourquoi Stefan ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers la blonde, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Des questions légères sur ces expériences sexuelles ? Aucun problème ! La vampire se serait même fait une joie de raconter quelques anecdotes. Mais cette question touchait une corde particulièrement sensible et la Petrova avait horreur d'afficher ses faiblesses.

_ On te dépose sur le bas côté ? Demanda Elena un sourire jubilatoire en se rapprochant pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa pire ennemie.

_ Non, pas la peine. Cracha Katherine. Stefan est le premier à avoir réussi à fissurer ma carapace. Avant lui, je ne m'étais jamais réellement attaché à un homme.

Cette réponse sembla contenter ses deux consœurs qui gardèrent le silence. Aucune après avoir subi l'épreuve du jeu de la vérité ne semblait prête à se relancer dans une série de questions.

* * *

Stefan déglutit en écoutant une nouvelle fois Jeremy raconter le départ précipité de sa sœur. Autour de la table se trouvait également Matt et Bonnie et chacun ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il avait pu passer dans la tête de leurs deux meilleures amies pour s'enfuir en pleine nuit avec Katherine.

_ Et elle disait pourquoi elle comptait se rendre en Europe dans la lettre qu'elle t'a laissée ? Demanda le Salvatore au petit frère de sa petite amie.

_ Oui… elle évoquait Damon, tenta de répondre le jeune homme avec le plus tact possible.

Un goût amer resta dans la bouche du vampire.

_ Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle t'oublie Stefan, intervint Bonnie. Elle a peut-être juste besoin de faire le point avec ton frère. Elle a découvert qu'il l'avait hypnotisé plusieurs fois. Elle veut surement simplement des explications…

_ Et elle parcourrait des milliers de kilomètres pour de simples explications ?

Chacun baissèrent les yeux ne sachant quoi répondre face à l'évidence. Elena était allée chercher bien plus que des réponses à ses questions, c'était une certitude.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? Interrogea Matt se sentant une nouvelle fois dépassé par les événements.

_ Rien du tout. Répondit Bonnie en se levant et tapant ses points sur la table. Caroline et Elena sont de grandes filles capables de prendre elles mêmes leurs décisions. Elles ne souhaitent pas que nous allions les chercher alors nous allons nous contenter de leur faire confiance et d'espérer qu'elle ne se fasse pas duper par cette garce de Katherine.

Pourtant malgré les consignes de la sorcière, lorsque Stefan rentra dans son grand manoir vide, il monta les escaliers menant à sa chambre quatre à quatre afin de préparer un minimum d'affaires pour prendre la route. Lui aussi avait le droit au bonheur, il ne pouvait pas laisser la femme de sa vie lui échapper de cette manière. Il allait la retrouver et se battre afin de la reconquérir. Elena en doutait peut-être mais lui en était persuadé, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

Katherine ralentie en apercevant la situation routière face à elle. Un énorme bouchon de surement plusieurs kilomètres se présentait devant sa vision aiguisé de vampire.

_ Oh ! Les filles réveillez-vous, dit la Pierce en secouant Elena à côté d'elle.

_ Pourquoi on est arrêté ? Demanda la Gilbert la voix roque des matins difficile.

_ Un bouchon ? Nous avons définitivement quitté Mystic Falls, affirma Caroline.

_ Où sommes-nous ? Interrogea la brune.

_ On approche de l'aéroport, annonça Katherine. La route est totalement bouché, on n'avancera pas d'un millimètre avant un bon moment.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Un autre jeu ? Demanda la blonde.

Les deux sosies se regardèrent de façon entendu avant de toute deux secouer la tête négativement de manière énergique.

Les yeux noisettes de la Petrova se posèrent alors sur la voiture de gauche composé de quatre bellâtres au moment son ventre gargouilla discrètement. Elle posa une main sur son estomac, sourie et se tourna vers ses deux camarades.

_ J'ai peut-être une idée pour nous occuper…

* * *

**Pour me motiver à vos poster vite le prochain chapitre, tous à vos claviers pour me laisser un petit message. Oui, je fais du chantage et j'assume ! ^^**


	4. Bouchon et prises de tête

**Il est tard, demain j'ai un oral mais je prends quand même le temps de poster ce chapitre que je viens d'écrire à la va vite. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais c'est un chapitre de transition important pour la suite. Voilà, j'attends vos impressions et merci à tous pour vos messages !**

* * *

_**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **_

_**Virginie : Merci pour ta fidélité. Je suis ravie que le jeu de la vérité est pris une tournure que tu ais apprécié. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. **_

_**Helene : Wahhh ! Merci pour ton long message. J'adore les longs messages ^^ Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi en tout cas concernant Stefan. Et je compte bien le faire apparaitre dans ma fic. Damon cache très bien son jeu mais il s'est toujours arrangé pour qu'au final les choses se passent en faveur de son frère. Mais il le cache tellement bien et fait également si bien ressortir son arrogance que Stefan ne s'en rend pas compte. Mais dans cette fic, je compte bien lui faire réaliser cela. J'espère que ce passage sui arrivera dans quelques chapitres te plaira. **_

_**Sonnalli : Merci pour ton message. Oui, l'idée de la virée entre fille est vraiment sympathique. Je tente d'en organiser une cette été avec ma meilleure amie mais l'imaginer par fic pour le moment est plus simple ^^ Pour ce qui est de Stefan, il va certes apporter un peu de suspense mais Damon fera tout de même son apparition dans quelques chapitres. Merci pour tes encouragements pour mes exam'**_

_**Dorianne : Merci pour ton message. Je suis ravie que les 3 chapitres t'ais plus et j'espère que la suite te conviendra et que tu continueras à me suivre (ainsi qu'à commenter ^^)**_

_**Fiction-nian : Merci pour ton message et tous tes compliments. Le compliment suprême en plus : celui sur mon écriture ! J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre et à commenter. Encore merci ! **_

_**Arnela : Merci pour ton message. Et oui, Katherine est franche par moment. Tu verras que cela se reproduit dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est de Stefan, oui, il va les traquer donc il apparaitra à certains moments dans des chapitres. Puis je compte bien le faire les rattraper aussi à un certain moment… Ah suspense ^^ **_

_**Carlie : Merci, Merci, Merci pour ton long message ! J'adore ! Merci aussi pour tes compliments et ton enthousiasme. J'aime bien le fait que tu me donne ta vision pour la suite. En effet, tu verras par la suite que Katherine et Elena vont se présenter comme des sœurs jumelles. Vu leur ressemblance cela coule de source ^^ Le couple Damon-Elena, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Il va être superbe. Par contre la relation forte et fraternelle entre Katherine et Elena, je ne pense pas qu'elle en arrivera à ce point là. Certes, il va y avoir un fort rapprochement entre les filles lors de ce trek mais il ne faut pas oublier qui est Katherine. La faire devenir trop protectrice envers Caroline ou Elena… Se ne serait plus Katherine… Mais ne t'en fais pas. Cela ne veut pas dire que leur relation ne vont pas évoluer, bien au contraire…**_

* * *

**Bouchon et prises de tête**_**  
**_

_ Il est hors de question que tu fasses une nouvelle victime, s'énerva Elena après que Katherine leur ait exposée sa fameuse idée.

_ Mais je ne vais pas les tuer, s'exaspéra celle-ci. Je vais juste leur piquer un peu de sang. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme. J'ai déjà fait bien pire….

_ Sans déconner ? Ironisa son sosie. Les êtres humains ne sont pas des objets dont les vampires peuvent se servir à leur guise tu sais ?

_ Ah bon ? Ils sont quoi alors ? C'est la loi de la jungle, chérie. Le plus fort survit et le plus faible périt.

La Gilbert n'eut pas le temps de répondre à son ancêtre. Elle fut interrompue par Caroline qui sans aucune explication quitta la voiture claquant énergiquement la portière derrière elle. Les deux jeunes femmes de la lignée Petrova échangèrent un regard perplexe. La Forbe n'aurait quand même pas succombé à la proposition de la Pierce ? Cependant cette interrogation ne demeura pas longtemps puisque la blonde ouvrit le coffre de voiture, quelques secondes plus tard, révélant sa position. A savoir derrière leur véhicule et non dans celui des jeunes hommes.

Enfin, Caroline revint avec en main trois poches de sang qu'elle venait de sortir de la classière, réserve personnelle piquée dans le congélateur des Salvatore, dont une qu'elle lança sans ménagement à la figure de Katherine avant de tendre bien gentiment la deuxième à Elena.

_ Tiens, mange ça et tait toi ! dit la blonde en accompagnement.

La Pierce se renfrogna mais l'appel du ventre étant plus fort que son envie de lutter, face à ses deux camarades de voyage, elle mordit sans réserve dans la poche si généreusement offerte.

Elena regarda, quelques instants, son « repas », une mine de dégout apparaissant sur son visage. La perspective de devoir se nourrir de sang ne l'enthousiasmait toujours pas mais bientôt l'odeur de la poche ouverte de Katherine vint à ses narines et l'attraction du sang se fit plus forte de sa répulsion.

* * *

Voilà maintenant deux heures que les voitures n'avaient pas bougée d'un millimètre. Les automobilistes commençaient sérieusement à perdre patience, les klaxons se faisaient plus réguliers et nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient quitté leur véhicule pour s'avancer vers la raison de dérangement.

Du côté de nos trois vampires, aucunes d'elles n'avait quitté l'habitacle de la voiture. Même Katherine semblait avoir renoncé à sauté sur le beau blond qui pourtant lui lançait quelques regards significatifs. Caroline s'était rendormie et Elena tentait bien que mal de lire un magasine mais le tapotement des ongles de son sosie sur le volant semblait quelque peu la déranger.

_ Bon tu vas t'arrêter ? S'agaça Elena.

_ Arrêter quoi ?

_ Ca ! S'irrita la Gilbert en lançant son magasine sur la main source du petit tapotement si agaçant.

_ Mais vous allez arrêter de me lancer des trucs à la gueule ? S'offusqua Katherine en rebalançant le magasine du côté d'Elena.

_ J'ai déjà les nerfs en pelote à cause de se ralentissement alors s'il te plait n'en rajoute pas.

_ Et qu'est ce que j'ai fais au juste de si accablant pour que tu partes au quart de tour de cette manière ?

_ Tu tapotes le volant !

_ Oh… soupira longuement la Pierce avec un air de compréhension dans le regard. Je tapote le volant ? Tu es sur que le vrai problème n'est pas que tu commences à douter ?

_ A douter? Comment ça douter ?

_ Et bien cet embouteillage est peut-être un signe du destin ? Tu es peut-être en trains de faire une grosse erreur en rejetant Stefan ? Peut être que Damon n'est pas fait pour toi ?

_ Pas du tout ! Affirma Elena en fuyant le regard de son ancêtre.

_ Tu es capables de me redire la même chose en me regardant dans les yeux ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu cherches exactement Katherine ? Je croyais que tu voulais Stefan.

_ Oui, je le veux. Justement, je n'ai aucune envie que dans quelques semaines tu te rendes comptes de ton erreur et que tu refasses surface. Cette décision ferait à nouveau souffrir Stefan comme Damon et je te préviens, il sera hors de question que je te laisse faire.

_ Oh ! Mais madame joue la justicière. Tu ne crois pas que si quelqu'un a bien fait souffrir Stefan comme Damon pendant plus d'un siècle c'est bien toi ?

_ Justement. Je ne souhaite pas que l'histoire recommence. Et vu que tu as tendance à suivre ma trajectoire.

_ Je ne suis pas ta trajectoire.

_ Ah non ? Tu deviens vampires, tu tombes amoureuses des deux frères Salvatore, tu les fais se déchirer pour finalement t'enfuir en pleine nuit. Jusque là c'est plutôt similaire à mon passé.

_ Je ne suis pas comme toi, murmura Elena pour toute réponse avant de descendre de la voiture et de remonter à l'arrière.

Ce changement de place réveilla alors Caroline qui s'étira avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

_ Et regardez les filles, la circulation semble reprendre.

_ Enfin, dit Katherine soulagée en tournant la clé dans le contact. Caro, tu passes à l'avant ? J'ai l'impression d'être chauffeur de taxi là.

Caroline s'empressa de se faufiler entre les sièges avant pendant que la Pierce commençait à prendre de la vitesse.

* * *

A peine une vingtaine de minutes suffirent avant d'arriver à l'aéroport. Elena boudait toujours à l'arrière tandis que Caroline lisait les potins mondains à hautes voix les commentant avec Katherine.

_ Et voilà ! Tout le monde descend !

_ On prend l'avion ? S'étonna la Gilbert sortant de sa bouderie enfantine.

_ Evidemment ! L'Europe c'est sur un autre continent. Tu pensais qu'on allait traverser l'océan en mettant des bouées aux roues de la voiture.

_ Certes, vu comme ça.

Les trois jeunes femmes sortirent de voitures s'étirant après ses longues heures assissent. Elles commencèrent toutes à réunir les affaires qu'elles avaient pu éparpiller dans la voiture. Soudain Caroline bloqua devant la classière.

_ Euh… ça qu'est ce qu'on en fait ?

_ Je ne suis pas sûr qu'une classière avec des poches de sang à l'intérieur passe tout à fait inaperçu. On risquerait de passer pour des terroristes. Ironisa la Pierce.

_ Laisse la dans la voiture. Conseilla Elena.

Katherine saisit tout même une poignée de poche de sang, qu'elle mit dans un sac de congélation qu'elle glissa dans sa valise.

_ Pour la route ! Annonça t-elle en fermant le coffre et se dirigeant vers l'aéroport.

* * *

**Je suis en période d'examen et je prends quand même le temps de vous poster un chapitre. Si ça, ça ne mérite pas des reviews ! **


	5. L'aéroport

**Salut à tous et merci pour vos messages. Je suis encore à la bourre donc je poste rapidement. Je n'ai pas trop eut le temps de me pencher sur ce chapitre que je vous ai rédigé le plus vite possible donc je m'excuse d'ores et déjà pour les quelques fautes que vous pourrez trouver. Je n'aurais pas dû poster maintenant mais j'ai tellement hâte d'avoir votre avis que je le fais quand même… Au mois de juillet, ce sera plus calme pour moi (normalement) et je pourrais donc vous poster plus souvent des chapitres et peut-être même des plus longs. En tout cas merci pour votre fidélité.**

* * *

_**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **_

_**ClaDelena : Merci beaucoup. Je compte bien continuer et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. **_

_**Carlie : Merci pour ton message. Et derien pour la réponse précédente. Quand un lecteur me laisse un message je me dois d'y répondre. ) Surtout que j'ai aimé que tu me donnes ton avis. Je suis contente que tu partages mon opinion sur Katherine. Merci pour tes encouragement pour mes exam' Kiss**_

_**Helene : Merci beaucoup pour ton long message Un vrai plaisir à recevoir quand tu écris une fic. Je suis contente que les passages entres les filles te fassent rire parce que moi-même je me marre bien en les écrivant. Pour ce qui est des regrets de Katherine, j'essaye de m'inspirer de la série. Dans certains épisodes, malgré son côté garce prédominant, elle fait aussi apparaitre ses sentiments et notamment ses sentiments pour les Salvatore. Notamment dans l'épisode ou elle avoue à Stefan qu'elle les a aimé Damon et lui. Je suis ravie aussi de voir que tu partages ma vision du personnage de Stefan ^^ainsi que celui de Damon. Pas encore de news de Damon mais on s'en rapproche petit à petit ) Merci aussi pour tes encouragement pour mes exam'. Kiss**_

_**Virginie : Merci beaucoup J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre… **_

_**() anon : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Je suis ravie que tu es décidé de poster un message Bonne chance à toi aussi pour ton passage en première… Une grande étape ! Le Bac approche. Je suis passé par là, je sais ce que s'est… Mais bon , ce n'est pas si terrible parce que même 4 ans après mon BAC je ne souhaite toujours pas quitter mon statut d'étudiante. Après tout, il y a des avantages aussi : les vacances et le temps pour écrire des fics ) **_

_**Scarlette : Merci à toi de laisser un message et merci pour tes encouragements pour mes exam'. **_

_**Pattenrond : Merci pour ton adorable message. J'espère que la suite continuera à te séduire.**_

* * *

**L'Aéroport**

Le hall d'enregistrement de l'aéroport était tellement bondé que lorsque nos trois vampires pénétrèrent en son sein, chargé de leurs valises, elles durent redoubler d'effort pour ne pas se perdre de vue. Certes, leurs capacités sensorielles étaient largement supérieures à de simples humains mais ces facultés ne présentaient pas que des avantages. Chaque annonce vocale, chaque pleur d'enfant, chaque roulement de valise résonnaient vigoureusement provoquant mal de tête et désorientation pour nos trois jeunes femmes. Katherine, dont l'expérience était la plus accrue, semblait malgré ces inconvénients, maitriser tout de même parfaitement la situation. Elle guida ses deux camarades de voyages face à un écran de plusieurs dizaines de mètres sur lequel apparaissait des centaines de destination.

Elena constata, alors à cet instant, que sa vision du monde était totalement différente qu'elle avait pu lui paraitre quelques mois auparavant tandis qu'elle était toujours humaine. Aujourd'hui, il lui appartenait. Oui, le monde lui appartenait. Alors qu'il y a peu de temps son destin lui apparaissait tout tracé, maintenant des tas de perspectives se présentait devant elle. Certes, sa volonté de fonder une famille « normal » et d'avoir des enfants s'était effondrée à jamais mais elle réalisait qu'à présent elle aurait le temps de découvrir chaque pays qui s'affichait devant elle. Les codes qu'elle s'entêtait à suivre depuis des années s'étaient envolé à jamais…

Caroline quant à elle semblait préoccuper par un tout autre sujet. L'Italie, l'Espagne, la France, la Grèce, l'Allemagne, l'Angleterre et bien d'autres… Tant de pays qui présentait tous une même caractéristique : se situer en Europe. Mais où était donc Tyler ? Et Damon ? Ou même Klaus ? L'Europe apparaissait comme un terrain plutôt vaste pour le jeu de cache-cache que les trois vampires s'apprêtaient à disputer.

Lorsque la blonde se tourna vers elle, Katherine comprit qu'elle allait bientôt devoir répondre aux attentes plus précises des deux jeunes femmes. Mais avait-elle réellement des réponses ?

_ Alors ? Où va-t-on ? Demanda la Forbes, les yeux toujours fixé sur le grand écran.

_ Et bien en Europe, répondit la Pierce tentant de s'en sortir avec cette faible esquive. Tentative évidemment vouée à l'échec.

_ C'est-à-dire ? Insista la blonde. Paris ? Rome ? Londres ? …

_ Paris, c'est fantastique pour le shopping. Sans parler du charme à la française…

_ Attend ! Intervint Elena. On ne part pas en Europe pour faire du shopping. On a un but plutôt précis si tu te souviens bien.

_ Oui, mais pourquoi pas mêler notre mission à l'agréable ?

_ Non, mais j'hallucine… s'énerva quelque peu Caroline.

_ Tu n'as donc absolument aucune idée d'où sont Tyler et Damon ? Demanda la Gilbert dans une question qui ressemblait plus à une affirmation.

_ Premièrement, je n'ai jamais prétendu savoir où se trouvait Tyler. Quant à Damon, mes sources sont assez certaines quant à sa présence en Europe. Pour ce qui est du lieu exact, nous allons devoir nous reposer sur notre connaissance du personnage.

_ Assez certaine ? Notre connaissance du personnage ? Tu te fou vraiment de la gueule du monde, pesta Elena.

Katherine ne sembla pas relever la remarque de sa descendante et commença à énumérer les pays.

_ Bon, la Grèce ? Période de crise et d'austérité, ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de la maison. Angleterre ? Trop pluvieux, Damon aime entretenir son bronzage… Allemagne ? Les allemandes manquent sérieusement de glamour ! Je dirais bien l'Italie… ou la France !

_ Pour les magasins ? Demanda sarcastiquement la fille du shérif.

Elena, malgré son incontestable agacement, dû reconnaitre que l'analyse de son sosie était loin d'être mauvaise.

_ Et pour Tyler alors ? Repris Caroline.

_ Je suis à peu près certaine qu'un des groupes de sorcier de Klaus réside à Florence, annonça la Petrova.

_ Va pour l'Italie, dit alors Elena en se dirigeant déjà vers les enregistrements.

* * *

Après plus de trois heures d'attentes, une négociation « vampirique » (en soit l'hypnose) pour la réglementation des papiers et une bataille pour l'acceptation d'une valise « trop lourde », Elena, Katherine et Caroline se dirigeaient enfin vers la salle d'embarquement.

Or, comme si les problèmes déjà rencontraient dans cet aéroport, n'étaient pas suffisant, un homme de la sécurité saisit vivement Elena par l'épaule au moment de son passage dans le portique métallique, la priant expressément de patienter.

Le colosse de trois mètres dévisagea la Gilbert avant de porter son attention sur Katherine la regardant elle aussi de bas en haut.

_ Mesdemoiselles, excusez-nous mais nous allons devoir procéder à quelques vérifications. Voulez-vous bien vous mettre sur le côté ?

En accompagnement de ses dires, l'homme poussa les deux brunes sur la droite. Son geste signifiant que ses dernières paroles relevaient plus de l'ordre que de la demande.

Caroline rejoignit les sosies quelque peu stressée. Avec le nombre de personnes les entourant et toutes caméras ou mesures de sécurité, difficile de renouveler la méthode de l'hypnose.

_ Vos papiers n'ont pas l'air d'être en règle, annonça alors un des hommes de la sécurité… Votre ressemblance…

_ Nous sommes jumelles évidemment, le coupa Katherine.

_ Je t'entends bien. Mais vous ne portez pas le même nom sur vos papiers.

_ Séparé à la naissance, une porte de nom du père, l'autre de la mère, histoire trop longue à raconter, essaya d'expédier la vampire.

_ Vous n'avez pas la même date de naissance…

_ Ah ? Resta perplexe la Pierce ne sachant que répondre cette fois ci.

Elena constata que plusieurs agents de sécurité semblaient s'agiter comme si une menace terroriste venait de faire irruption. La situation risquait de mal tournée. Intérieurement, la jeune femme priait pour que Katherine ne fasse pas quelque chose d'idiot. Mais la vampire avait bien trop d'expérience pour savoir que tuer quiconque ici étaient bien trop risqué.

Curieusement, alors que nos voyageuses se voyaient déjà emmenée en cellule, une femme de la sécurité au grade surement supérieure arriva. Elle tandis une feuille d'instruction à ses employés qui hochèrent la tête durement avant de s'excuser auprès des trois vampires et de leur ouvrir l'accès à l'embarquement.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Caroline. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Katherine.

_ Je n'en sais absolument rien. Je n'ai rien fait du tout, répondit-elle à demi-mot comme préoccupée par la situation.

En suivant sa meilleure amie et sa pire ennemie, Elena eut alors un mauvais pressentiment. Ce retournement de situation n'était pas un hasard et elle n'était pas sûre que cela soit une bonne chose…

* * *

**N'oubliez pas mon petit message d'encouragement ) Je le mérite quand même, non ? **


	6. Attaque en plein vol

**Salut à tous. Me revoilà ! Mon rythme d'écriture s'améliore, vous avez vu ? Donc voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendu. Il n'est pas très long mais je pense vous poster la suite plutôt rapidement. Enfin… si j'ai assez de messages. Je veux quand même ma récompense ^^. De plus, je crois que je vais vous laisser dans un grand suspense. Oui, je suis sadique ^^.**

* * *

_**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **_

_**Didine.16 : Merci pour ton message. Je suis ravie que tu te sois décidé à lire. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Il y a du suspense en perspective ^^**_

_**Carlie : Wahhh ! Merci pour ton long message. J'adore. A chaque c'est un grand plaisir à lire. Ton idée de la conversation entre Katherine et Elena n'est pas mauvaise mais tu vas voir dans ce chapitre qu'elles n'auront pas vraiment le temps de se taper la discute pendant le vol. Je ne t'en dis pas plus. Je te laisse découvrir ^^ Pour ce qui est de l'histoire de Katherine, on en apprendra un peu plus sur son passé dans les prochains chapitres. Quant à ton idée que Caroline et Elena deviennent des bad girl je ne pense pas que je le ferais. J'aimerais rester fidèle aux personnalités de la série et pour moi se ne sont pas le genre de filles à vouloir utiliser les humains à leur guise, surtout Elena. Après je ne dis pas, leur personnalité va pouvoir évoluer mais se sera un événement majeur qui modifiera alors leurs comportements. Pour ce qui est de Paris, je pense que cette ville fera parti de leur voyage ) Mes exam' ça été. Contente que se soit fini et que je puisse me concentrer pleinement sur ma fic. Kiss **_

_**Virginie : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira… **_

_**Pattenrond : Merci pour ton message. Oui, les chapitres sont un peu court, dsl. J'essayerai d'en faire des un peu plus longs par la suite. Tu verras aussi que cette fois ci aussi la fin est pleins de promesses et de suspense. **_

_**Lois : Merci pour ton message et pour ton enthousiasme. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je vais essayer de ne pas te faire trop patienter pour le prochain )**_

* * *

**Attaque en plein vol**

Les yeux clos, Caroline tentait tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil mais les ronflements colossaux émanant de la grand-mère à ses côtés nuisaient à son propre repos. Durant une demi-seconde, la blonde pensa à secouer la mamie jusqu'à que celle-ci cesse ce bouquant mais les bonnes manières inculquées par ses parents sur le respect de nos ainés lui revinrent à l'esprit. Lasse, la jeune femme laissa retomber lourdement sa tête conte le dossier de son fauteuil. Parfois, elle regrettait que sa transformation l'ait rendu plus mature. L'ancienne Caroline, culotté et insouciante, n'aurait pas hésité à réveiller une personne âgé pour lui reprocher de nuire à sa petite personne. Puisque décidément, la Forbes ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil avant un bon moment, elle saisit son kit de manucure. Autant utiliser à bonne escient ces heures de vol.

Mais c'était sans compté sur Katherine, à sa gauche, de l'autre côté de l'allée où les hôtesses défilait avec leurs chariots pour le plus grand plaisir de certains messieurs. En effet, l'odeur caractérisée des vernis à ongle, monta peu à peu aux narines de la Pierce, lui arrachant une grimace et la tirant de son sommeil, qu'elle avait quant à elle trouvé jusque là, contrairement à la blonde.

_ Tu ne comptes tout même pas te faire les ongles maintenant ? S'offusqua la Petrova.

_ Et bien, si. Pourquoi ?

_ Referme ça, supplia la brune accompagnant des mots de grands gestes de mains comme pour chasser la mauvaise odeur d'autour d'elle.

_ Je ne serais pas celle qui se retrouve à côté de ça, dit Caroline en pointant énergiquement les doigts vers la mamie ronfleuse, je n'aurais pas besoin de me faire les ongles.

Katherine hocha les épaules avec un air de désintérêt avant de refermer les yeux. Mais Caroline ne l'entendait pas comme ça.

_ Ah non certainement pas ! Dit elle en tapant la Pierce sur le bras avec un magasine. Si je ne peux pas dormir, hors de question que tu dormes.

La sosie d'Elena attrapa le magasine au vol et à son tour commença à rendre des coups à sa nouvelle adversaire. Ce petit échange ne dû pas se faire dans le calme puisque la grand-mère à la droite de Caroline se réveilla, maugréa sur l'irrespect de la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui, et se leva pour se plaindre auprès d'une hôtesse.

Les deux jeunes femmes se stoppèrent alors, se regardèrent un long moment, avant d'à l'unisson éclater de rires.

La Gilbert, qui jusque n'avait réussit qu'à somnolée, n'avait pas perdu une seconde des échanges de ses deux camarades de voyages. Elle surprit donc celles-ci lorsqu'elle se leva visiblement aussi mécontente que la mamie, pour se diriger vers les toilettes au fond de l'appareil.

_ Non, mais vraiment ! Trois ans d'âge mental.

* * *

Stefan examina longuement la voiture : la clé sur le contact, les portières ouvertes, visiblement celle-ci avait été abandonnée. Plutôt curieux. Peu de personnes laissées une voiture de luxe flambant neuve derrière elles quand elle prenait l'avion. Le vampire eut confirmation de ses doutes lorsqu'en ouvrant le coffre, il tomba sur une glacière contenant des poches de sang. Cette voiture était bien celle de Katherine, Elena et Caroline.

Le jeune homme fit à nouveau le tour de voiture afin de trouver des indices sur l'endroit ou elles avaient bien pu s'envoler mais il ne restait rien d'autre. Elles avaient donc pris l'avion mais pour quelle destination ?

Sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche, il tenta pour la millième fois depuis son départ d'appeler Elena mais aucune réponse. La retrouver n'allait pas être tâche facile mais le vampire ne comptait pas abandonner.

Néanmoins, il avait l'avantage de connaitre Katherine et ses nombreux vices. Celle-ci ne pouvait résister à l'odeur du luxe et des soirées branchées. A cet instant, sa future destination était toute tracée pour le Salvatore.

* * *

Loin de là, sur un autre continent, un autre Salvatore fixé l'écran de son téléphone. Huit appels en absence tous émanant des mêmes personnes ajouté à cela cinq messages vocaux. Le brun au sourire ravageur hésita pendant une minute à les écouter mais finalement appuya d'un air décidé sur la touche effacé. Aller de l'avant été la nouvelle devise de Damon. Après plus de cent cinquante ans à se languir de Katherine puis d'Elena, le jeune homme avait pris la décision de passer à autre chose.

D'un geste de la main, il laissa tomber ses lunettes ray-ban devant ses yeux bleus azur et fixa la mer agitée face à lui. Que lui voulait-elle encore ? Son choix était fait… Pourquoi continuait-elle de l'appeler.

Mais cette fois ci, le beau gosse était bien décidé à passer à autre chose et les charmantes demoiselles bronzant sur la plage allaient l'aider dans se manœuvre…

* * *

Elena entra dans la cabine de toilette et se dirigea vers le lavabo afin de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Ce voyage m'était ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Mais à peine sa peau rafraichit la jeune femme sentit une présence derrière elle. Hâtivement, elle se retourna, les dents sorties prête à attaquer. Mais l'intrus fut plus rapide. En une demi-seconde, elle se retrouva plaquée contre les parois de l'appareil, une main puissante entourant sa gorge.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se débattre mais l'homme face à elle la dominait en taille comme en force. Il lui indiqua d'un doigt sur lèvre qu'elle ne devait pas crier et Elena obéit sentant qu'il était dans son intérêt de se taire.

La Gilbert plongea alors son regard dans les yeux de son agresseur. Elle ne le connaissait pas et ci celui-ci n'était pas en train de l'étranglé à l'instant, elle aurait pu le trouver séduisant. Grand, blond, les yeux clairs, il ne manquait pas de charme. Sa forte étreinte ne laissait peu de doute quant à sa nature vampirique. La jeune femme repensa à l'incident dans l'aéroport. Son mauvais pressentiment était fondé.

* * *

A à peine quelques mètres, une hôtesse de l'air venait de faire quelques remontrances à Caroline et Katherine les laissant pourtant hilares. La grand-mère avait demandé à changé de place et la blonde pouvait donc à présent jouir du calme pour s'endormir. Pourtant une légère inquiétude lui trottait dans la tête. Elle se tourna vers Katherine et une nouvelle fois lui secoua le bras.

_ Quoi encore ? Maugréa la Pierce qui tentait de retrouver le sommeil.

_ Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait un moment qu'Elena est partie ?

La jeune femme regarda sa montre et constat, qu'en effet, la durée acceptable aux toilettes était dépassée. Elle se leva pour se diriger vers le fond de l'appareil posant au passage une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Caroline.

_ Reste là, je vais voir.

Arrivé devant la porte de la cabine de toilette, Katherine toqua plusieurs fois sans réponse.

_ Elena ? Tu es là ? Ca va ? T'es malade ?

Toujours rien.

_ Tu fais la tête ?

A nouveau, aucune réponse.

Elle saisit la poignée et constata alors que la porte n'était pas fermée. Elle la poussa délicatement et se figea en apercevant Elena visiblement inconsciente sur le sol au fond de la cabine.

Précipitamment elle rejoignit son sosie et c'est alors que la porte se claqua derrière son passage laissant apparaitre, caché derrière la porte, l'agresseur de la Gilbert.

_ Katherine… Comme on se retrouve. Annonça d'une voix longue et trainante l'homme face à elle.

Le visage de la Petrova sembla alors perdre toute couleur. Elle déglutie et dit alors :

_ Alec ?

* * *

**Mon petit message svp… Ca me donnera du courage pour vite vous poster la suite… :p**


	7. Alec

**Salut à tous ! Je suis absolument désolé pour l'attente. Trois semaines j'ai honte. Mais j'ai une bonne excuse. Un plantage d'ordinateur. Du coup, plus d'ordi durant plusieurs semaines. Je viens à peine de récupérer mon deuxième ordinateur resté chez mes parents et je vous poste donc un chapitre court certes mais bien présent. C'est déjà pas mal. Comme vous vous en doutez, sans ordinateur je n'ai pu beaucoup écrire. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite et j'attends vos impressions avec impatience.**

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **_

_**Guest : Merci pour ton message. Je crois que ton impression sur Stefan est plutôt bonne. ^^ Mais je n'en dis pas plus. Je te laisse découvrir la suite par toi-même. **_

_**Scarlette : Merci pour ton message. Oui, en effet, pauvre Damon mais bon il n'est pas tant à plaindre que ça. Une magnifique fille traverse la planète pour le retrouver. Il aura bientôt de quoi se consoler ) **_

_**Carlie : Merci pour ton message et oui ça fonctionne ! Message bien reçu ^^ Pour le moment pas de rappel de Damon mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne le fera pas… L'avenir le dira… En tout cas je resterais muette la dessus ^^ Oui, je suis sadique. Envoyer Stefan à l'autre bout du monde ^^ J'y songe. Mais pour le bien de l'histoire, je dois t'avouer qu'il finira bien par les trouver un jour… Kiss et encore merci pour tes messages. **_

_**Guest : Merci beaucoup ! **_

_**Guest : Pas de soucis pour le retard. Merci pour le review ! **_

_**Dorianne : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. J'espère que tu apprécieras et dévorera autant ce chapitre que les précédant. Mes examens se sont très bien passés. Je suis officiellement diplômé d'une licence de Science Politique ! Kiss **_

_**Sosso : Wahhh merci beaucoup pour ton message et tes compliments. Ca me touche beaucoup. Promis je vais continuer d'écrire )**_

* * *

**Alec**

Katherine resta figée un long instant, son regard ne quittant pas les traits du jeune homme face à elle. Il n'avait pratiquement pas changé depuis toutes ces années, toujours le même visage d'ange qui l'avait fait fondre, ses yeux bleus azurs dans lesquels elle avait crue se noyer, ce corps fort et puissant pour lequel elle avait trop de fois succomber. Mais quelque chose de nouveau apparaissait également très clairement : une rage de vengeance.

La Pierce reconnaissait que trop bien ce sentiment de représailles qui planait pour l'avoir connu à de nombreuses reprises. L'inconvénient de ne penser qu'à sa propre survie au dépend même des êtres aimés était la ténacité de certains à réclamer justice.

_ J'ai cru rêver en te voyant apparaitre devant moi à l'aéroport, annonça le fameux Alec tout en ne la lâchant pas des yeux. En double qui plus est ! Moi, qui depuis des années, arpente chaque rue avec l'espoir enfouis de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce… Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, tu apparais, plus belle que jamais.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. Que répondre ? Une boutade caustique et ironique qui risquait d'énerver le beau blond plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure des idées, vu la situation. En temps normal, la Petrova avait toujours une sortie de secours en tête. Un plan A était toujours suivi d'un plan B puis d'un C, D, E … enfin pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, vous connaissez les lettres de l'alphabet.

Pourtant cette fois ci, la jeune femme aux milles ressources étaient totalement prise au dépourvu. Rare étaient les hommes à pouvoir se venter d'avoir laissé la vampire sans voix.

_ Toutes ces années à chercher une raison de continuer à survivre et voilà qu'aujourd'hui ça me parait être une évidence. La mort n'aurait été qu'un piètre soulagement si tu n'avais pu faire ce voyage avec moi.

Katherine toujours accroupie près d'Elena sentie celle-ci remuer légèrement. Elle semblait reprendre conscience. Mais curieusement cette idée paniqua encore plus la Pierce. Leur agresseur paraissait instable. Le moindre geste pouvait causer un bouleversement chez Alec qui leur serait surement, à toute deux, fatal.

_ Te souviens-tu au moins de ce printemps à Amsterdam où nous nous sommes connue ? Demanda Alec regagnant par la même occasion l'entière attention de la jeune femme.

_ En 1624… oui, je m'en souviens.

_ La ville connaissait son siècle d'or, se remémora Alec visiblement amusé par ce souvenir. J'étais un jeune noble à l'avenir prometteur avant que je ne succombe à ton diabolisme. J'ai renoncé à tous pour te suivre : ma famille, ma richesse, ma vie… Mais ma transformation était à peine achevée que tu t'étais évaporée.

_ Tu connaissais mon instabilité… Ca te séduisait même…

_ J'ai passé des années à errer sans but ! Hurla le vampire. Prisonnier de la nuit. Ne sachant gérer mes pulsions meurtrières. Tu sais combien de femmes j'ai égorgé alors qu'elles ne demandaient qu'à m'aimer, elles ?

_ Après 4 siècles, il serait peut-être temps de passer à autre chose, non ?

Visiblement faire un trait sur le passé ne faisait pas partie des projets du blond qui sembla, à la remarque de son idylle du passé, gagner en fureur. Il serait sans aucun doute sauter à la gorge de la Petrova si Elena n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour sortir des bras de Morphée.

_ Qui est ce ? Demanda Alec dont la curiosité semblait plus forte que la rage.

_ Ma descendante.

Le vampire sembla intrigué par cette annonce tandis qu'Elena lançait un regard interrogateur à son sosie. Elle espérait à ce moment que la Pierce lui lance son regard plein d'assurance et de mépris, qui en temps normal elle haïssait tant. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_ Le diable en personne a donc une descendance. Je vais me faire un devoir de la réduire à néant.

L'homme sortie de nulle part un pieu qu'il semblait avoir été taillé avec précaution durant de longues années quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas percutant le crâne d'Alec, l'étourdissant alors. Katherine saisit l'occasion pour arracher le lavabo de fortune mis à disposition des voyageurs et le fracasser avec force et volonté sur la tête de son amant d'antan.

_ Mais qu'est ce qui se passe la dedans ? Demanda Caroline visiblement stupéfaite.

Aucune des deux sosies ne prit la peine de répondre. Elena se contenta de jeter un regard accusateur à son ancêtre et de lui lancer sarcastiquement :

_ As-tu ne serais ce qu'à une seule personne, laissé un bon souvenir ?

* * *

Caroline et Elena tentaient tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance et de s'activer à toute activité logique dans un avion quand Katherine vint se laisser lourdement tomber dans son siège.

_ Alors ? Demanda la Gilbert.

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Alors qu'est ce que tu en as fais ? Insista la jeune femme dans mi-hurlement, mi-chuchotement.

_ Ah ça… Sembla se souvenir la Pierce ce qui déconcerta au plus au point ces deux camarades de voyage. Un pieu dans le cœur et les toilettes sont hors usage.

_ Mais quelqu'un va bien trouver le corps à un moment… S'inquiéta Caroline.

_ Espérons qu'on sera déjà loin !

_ Est-ce qu'à chaque Etat qu'on va traverser, on risque de rencontrer un de tes amoureux transis ? Ironisa Elena.

_ Très drôle… dit la Petrova en grimaçant.

Une hôtesse de l'air prit la parole pour annoncer l'atterrissage imminent, rompant ainsi l'échange des trois jeunes femmes. Elles réalisaient toutes trois, à cet instant, que trouver Tyler et Damon n'allait surement pas être les seul difficultés.

Plus que jamais, Elena compris qu'elles allaient avoir besoin les unes des autres. Même Katherine et son expérience connaissaient leurs failles. Donc malgré leur désentente, elles allaient devoir rester soudée.

* * *

**Avant que vous partiez, je veux mon petit message ! Merci ! A bientôt pour la suite et cette fois ci promis je ne vous fais pas attendre aussi longtemps. **


	8. Klaus ou Tyler ?

**Coucou à tous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Pas d'action mais ce chapitre est celui des grandes questions. En tout cas pensez à me laisser votre avis à la fin de votre lecture. Merci !**

* * *

_**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **_

_**Alexanee : Merci pour ton message. Et t'inquiète pas de peur à avoir je n'abandonne pas cette fic. Puis non je n'ai pas perdu de fichier, j'ai juste été 3 longues semaines sans ordinateur ! L'horreur ! Heureusement que l'iphone existe ^^ Mais je compte bien continuer la fic dans sa lancée ) **_

_**Sosso : Merci pour ton message. Oui, problème résolu. Maintenant je n'ai plus d'excuse pour mes retards. Je vais donc essayer de poster les chapitres un peu plus souvent. Dans la limite du raisonnable quand même. Je suis en vacances tout de même ^^**_

_**I love delena : Merci beaucoup. Voilà la suite. Je vais essayer de garder le rythme, voir même de poster un peu plus souvent mais je ne promet rien … **_

_**Guest : Merci beaucoup. Continue à me suite **_

_**Carlita : Merci beaucoup pour ton message et merci pour tous tes compliments. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Encore merci pour ton message. **_

_**Pattenrond : Merci pour ton message. Pas de panique, je n'abandonne pas ^^ J'aime bien trop recevoir vos messages. En tout cas merci pour tes encouragement et la suite et bien pour : maintenant ^^**_

_**Carlie : Merci beaucoup de continuer à me suivre et de continuer à poster des messages. Et je compte bien continuer les remarques acerbes entre elles. Moi aussi je les adore ^^ **_

_**Sosso : Je ne sais pas s'il y a deux Sosso ou si tu as laissé deux messages. Dans les deux cas merci beaucoup. Et promis, j'essaye de faire vite pour la suite. **_

_**Feeana : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite. J'ai reçu ton message hier donc j'ai été rapide pour le coup. ^^ J'essaye de poster la suite très rapidement. En tout cas encore merci pour ton message.**_

* * *

**Klaus ou Tyler ?**

Peu de personne s'imagine la difficulté que peut représenter le fait de renoncer à toutes nos croyances. Ce que cela peut symboliser de devenir exactement ce que nos parents et tous nos ancêtres ne souhaitaient pas que l'on devienne. D'être à une telle limite entre le bien et mal qu'on ne sait plus comment s'identifier. D'avoir conscience qu'en une seule petite seconde, on peut bafouer tous ses principes pour une seule goutte de jouvence. Elena Gilbert faisait partie de nombre restreint de personne à ressentir ceci. En effet, peu pouvait se venter d'être devenu un vampire en étant issu d'une lignée de chasseur de vampire. Bien qu'à plus y regarder, ce phénomène n'était pas si rare à Mystic Falls.

C'est allongé sur un lit de fortune dans une chambre d'hôtel douteuse que la jeune femme faisait le point sur sa situation. Après plusieurs heures de vol, les trois complices s'étaient empressés de quitter l'aéroport avant que le corps d'Alec ne soit retrouvé. Une fois sur le sol italien, Katherine s'était mise en quête d'un hôtel transpirant le luxe mais après de longues heures de négociations, Caroline et Elena avaient réussi à la convaincre qu'elles devaient se faire discrètes.

C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvaient toutes trois dans une bicoque se disant « hôtel touristique » mais dont les chambres se louaient plus à l'heure que pour la nuit.

Les deux amies d'enfance tentaient de se reposer après les perturbations durant le vol quand Katherine, qui était partie à la recherche d'un petit encas, revint dans la chambre.

La jeune femme n'était pas du genre à garder pour elle ses contrariétés et elle comptait bien montrer à ses camarades de route que les lieux ne lui convenaient pas du tout. Elle entra le pas lourd, claqua la porte derrière elle et se laissa tomber sans ménagement sur le lit qu'occupé Caroline.

La jolie blonde releva la tête, lança un regard noir à la Pierce puis ravalant sa remarque acerbe, se rallongea. Après ces quelques jours passées avec la vampire, la Forbes commençait à cerner le personnage. Elle savait pertinemment que le moindre mot entrainerait une conversation inutile ou toutes deux resteraient sur leurs positions alors autant conserver sa salive.

Pourtant Katherine ne comptait pas en rester là. Elle releva ses fesses du lit de quelques centimètres puis se relaissa lourdement tomber sur le matelas. Cette fois ci, la réaction de Caroline fut immédiate. Elle se releva, rouge de colère, prête à sortir les griffes.

_ Non, mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Cracha la blonde.

_ Hors de question que je passe la nuit ici ou que je pose ma tête sur ça ! Répondit la Petrova en levant théâtralement un oreiller surement autrefois blanc.

_ Et bien, je t'en pris dégage, répliqua Caroline en pointant la porte.

_ Non, mais vraiment. Je ne vous comprends pas. S'offusqua Katherine. Comment vous pouvez accepter de vivre dans de telles circonstances. Certes, avec l'histoire d'Alec, il faut mieux se faire discrète mais pas au point de se rabaisser à ça !

_ Les aéroports sont truffés de caméras et notre petite altercation avec la sécurité avant l'embarquement risque de ne pas passer inaperçue, intervint Elena. Donc oui, ces conditions sont nécessaires.

Afin d'accompagner le mot au geste, la Gilbert saisit la première valise lui passant sous la main, en l'occurrence non la sienne mais celle de Caroline, et commença à la vider.

Elle finissait de sortir les effets personnelles de la blonde afin de les poser sur une table branlante quand son attention ce porta sur une chose bien particulière : un parchemin précieusement enroulé avec un jolie ruban rouge. Délicatement, elle défit le nœud et eut la surprise de découvrir un magnifique dessin représentant Caroline et un cheval. Mais ce qui perturba le plus la jeune femme fut la signature en bas de la page : Klaus.

Elena releva la tête et porta à nouveau attention à ces deux camarades. Toutes deux semblaient avoir repris leurs activités : la Forbes tentait de trouver le sommeil tandis que la Pierce pestait dans son coin.

_ C'est quoi ça ? Demanda la Gilbert levant l'œuvre de l'original.

_ Oh rien… Répondit Caroline visiblement troublée mais cherchant piètrement à le cacher.

_ Rien ? Pourquoi tu te balades avec un dessin de Klaus ?

_ Cette conversation commence à être intéressante… commenta Katherine retrouvant subitement le sourire.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération devant la réaction de la Petrova mais surement également devant le dialogue qui se préparait avec son amie.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je l'avais pris. Ca doit être par inattention.

_ Un sacré lapsus si tu veux mon avis, intervint Katherine plus que rayonnante.

_ Tu fais ce voyage pour qui exactement, Caroline ? Pour Tyler ou pour l'homme qui m'a détruit la vie ! Tu sais celui qui est la cause des ravages que nous avons laissé derrière nous à Mystic Falls. Celui à cause de qui je suis morte !

_ Tu es morte à cause de Rebecca. Pas à cause de Klaus.

Elena ouvrit la bouche comme pour reprendre son souffle.

_ Parce que tu le défends maintenant…

_ Tu ne crois pas que tu es en train de nous faire un raccourci là ? Klaus n'est pas la cause de tous tes problèmes Elena. Qui a causé le plus de mort en ville ? Oh mais oui, pas Klaus ! Damon ! Celui pour qui TU fais ce voyage. Et qui succède à Damon ? Oh mais oui, Katherine ! Elle m'a même tué. Finalement Klaus parait un enfant de cœur à côté d'eux !

_ Klaus a tué Jenna !

_ Damon aurait pu tuer ton frère !

_ Donc tu fais bien ce voyage pour Klaus ?

_ Non ! Je… Je …

_ Avec un peu plus de conviction Caroline. Ca ne serait pas mal !

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme quitta la pièce. Katherine regarda Caroline, qui visiblement ne semblait pas prête à recevoir une de ces remarques piquante, et décida d'à son tour quitter la chambre afin de rejoindre son double dehors.

En apercevant son ancêtre avancé vers elle, la Gilbert soupira d'agacement. Décidément, elle n'aurait pas la paix.

_ Alors contente ? Lança sarcastiquement Elena.

_ Que retrouver l'homme que je fuis depuis des siècles soit une de nos étapes ? Non pas vraiment !

_ Tu n'as qu'à partir… C'est encore ce que tu fais de mieux…

_ Non, je reste. On a un marché toutes les deux. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à que tu retrouves Damon dit la Pierce en soutenant le regard de son sosie.

_ Tu crois que Caroline est venue avec nous pour retrouver Klaus ?

_ Je crois surtout que ta copine est sacrément perturbée… Mais bon, comme la plupart des filles amoureuses, non ? Toi et moi on n'est pas mieux parfois.

_ Mouais… Enfin surtout toi.

_ Bon allé ! Repris Katherine plus enthousiaste. Arrête de ronchonner et suit moi.

Elle attrapa la jeune femme par la manche et commença à la tirer vers une ruelle noire.

_ Où est ce que tu m'emmènes ?

_ Tu verras bien….

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Elena attendait seule devant un squatte visible des plus mal fréquenté. En effet, la jeune femme ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place à être scruté par des prostitués et des clients visiblement aussi soignés que sa chambre d'hôtel.

C'est quand la Gilbert allait prendre la fuite pour retrouver Caroline que Katherine sortie du bâtiment en ruine avec trois passeport à la main.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Elena avec empressement. Qu'est ce que tu as fais la dedans ?

_ Je nous ais fait faire de nouveaux passeports. Enfin, nouveau faux passeport. Nous avons officiellement toutes les trois une nouvelle identité. Et cette fois ci, nous sommes de vraies jumelles nées le même jour.

Perplexe la vampire scruta son double essayant de la cerner.

_ Pourquoi tu fais tous ça ?

_ Tous ça quoi ? Demande la Pierce.

_ Où est le piège ?

Cette question troubla nettement son ancêtre qui chercha ses mots… Puis ne sachant quoi répondre, la brune fit ce qu'elle faisait si bien, elle esquiva.

_ Bon, viens ! Allons retrouver notre acolyte et nous réconcilier avec elle. Les crêpages de chignon ça me donne mal à la tête.

Une question hanta la Gilbert tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'hôtel : Katherine pouvait-elle être sincère ou était-elle en train de magistralement la mener en bateau ?

* * *

**Voilà ! Dsl pour les fautes. Il est très tard, ou plutôt très tôt le matin, je suis fatiguée mais j'avais hâte de vous poster la suite donc je n'ai pas attendu de me relire. J'attend vos messages ! **


	9. Le fond d'écran

**Me voilà de retour ! Et oui, déjà. J'ai subitement eut l'image d'une scène en tête que j'ai voulu tout de suite immortaliser sur écran et vous la soumettre (la dernière scène de ce chapitre pour ceux que ça intéresse). J'attends vos réactions avec impatience.**

* * *

_**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **_

_**Chupa14 : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Je ne sais pas encore de chapitre je vais faire. Je les écris au jour le jour et vous les poste directement. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que temps que j'aurais du plaisir à écrire et que je recevrais vos adorables messages, je compte bien continuer et prolonger l'histoire. Je le conclurais quand l'intrigue s'essoufflera pour vous comme pour moi. Donc pas de chapitre final à l'horizon pour le moment. **_

_**Tiffy30 : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. En espérant que la suite ne te décevra pas et que tu continueras à me suivre et poster des messages. **_

_**DelenaKelena : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Je suis ravie que tu es découvert mon histoire. Contente aussi que tu ne voies pas les fautes. J'avoue ne pas toujours me relire… En tout cas j'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira. Tu verras, il y a une scène entre les 3filles que j'aime beaucoup personnellement.**_

* * *

**Le fond d'écran**

Caroline examina longuement son nouveau passeport et sa nouvelle identité. Elle s'appelait Caroline Smith, un nom des plus banals et avait 21 ans. La jeune femme se doutait que cet âge n'avait pas été choisi au hasard par la Pierce. Il lui permettait d'être majeur dans tous les Etats et ainsi de voyager et consommer de l'alcool sans difficultés.

Depuis que les deux sosies étaient revenus un calme plat régnait dans la chambre, les mots cinglants de l'échange entre les amies d'enfance planant encore sans doute au dessus de leurs têtes.

Katherine avait tout de même obtenue victoire en un sens puisqu'Elena avait consentie à trouver un autre hôtel, un peu moins miteux, afin d'y séjourner durant leur passage à Rome. Elles étaient donc toutes trois en train de réunir leurs affaires quand un portable sonna plongeant la pièce dans une paralysie soudaine.

Brusquement Elena se jeta sur son portable espérant voir le nom de Damon s'afficher sur son écran. Pourtant, il n'en était rien. Seul apparaissait son fond d'écran représentant Stefan et elle. Les mains de la jeune femme se mirent à trembler face à cette image la ramenant à la réalité. Stefan… Qu'était-elle en train de faire ?

En définitive, Katherine extirpa difficilement son propre portable de la poche de son jean hyper-moulant et constatant que le son s'en extirpait bien, répondit.

_ Allo ? … Maeva ! Je suis contente de t'entendre. J'ai essayé de te joindre un peu plus tôt. Tu es bien à Rome en ce moment ?... J'aurais donc un petit service à te demander…

Caroline et Elena n'en entendirent pas plus puisque la vampire quitta la pièce refermant la porte derrière elle. Les fines oreilles de la blonde et la brune auraient surement pu continuer à suivre la conversation mais chacune avaient d'autres préoccupations.

La Gilbert porta sa main à la chaine autour de son cou : le premier cadeau que lui avait offert Stefan. D'un geste sec, elle l'arracha et le jeta dans sa valise devant elle. Si elle voulait avoir la moindre chance de retrouver Damon elle ne devait pas se rattacher à son passé. Stefan avait été son grand amour en tant qu'humaine mais aujourd'hui elle était devenue vampire et elle devait s'accorder une chance avec Damon. Tous ces moments partageait avec l'ainé des Salvatore que celui-ci lui avait par la suite fait oublier et dont aujourd'hui elle se souvenait devait peser dans la balance. Peut-être faisait-elle une grosse erreur mais elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Son doigt se posa sur une touche de son portable afin d'effacer la photo en arrière plan mais juste avant que la touche ne s'enfonce, elle s'arrêta et rangea à la hâte son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Caroline quant à elle avait stoppé son rangement en attrapant l'objet source de la dispute : le fameux dessin de l'original. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû le froisser, le friper, le déchirer mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Même ses yeux semblaient refuser de lâcher le parchemin. Finalement se fut Elena qui délicatement lui prit des mains le papier, le regarda quelques secondes puis l'enroula et l'entoura de son nœud.

_ Tu devrais le mettre à l'abri pour le voyage dit la Gilbert en tendant l'esquisse à son amie.

_ Merci, accepta la blonde comprenant que ce geste était un acte de paix.

Katherine rompu l'échange entre les deux jeunes femmes en rentrant dans la pièce, le grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Bon ! Bonne nouvelle, annonça t-elle enthousiaste. Je crois que nos recherches vont avancer. Nous avons rendez vous dans 30 minutes à la fontaine de Trevi donc on s'active les filles !

* * *

Stefan leva les yeux au ciel et admira la Tour Effel s'élevant devant lui et semblant crever les nuages. Après des heures de vol, il se trouvait enfin dans la capitale française et pourtant un sentiment d'incertitude régnait. Elena n'était pas là. Il avait déjà parcourut toutes les boutiques des Champs Elysée, interrogeant des centaines de vendeuses avec une photo de sa bien aimé mais aucune n'avait déclaré avoir vu la jeune femme, même celles qui ne lui lancé pas des regards réprobateurs ce demandant certainement si le Salvatore n'était pas un malotru harcelant cette jolie brune.

Le vampire savait qu'il devait reprendre l'avion mais il avait également conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'encore une fois faire fausse route. Si Elena retrouvait son frère avant qu'il ne la retrouve, ses chances de la récupéré se réduiraient sensiblement.

Il sorti son téléphone et composa le numéro du dernier recours…

_ Allo Bonnie ? J'ai besoin de ton aide…

* * *

Damon sirotait un cocktail à la terrasse d'un café en pianotant sur les touches de son téléphone. Il ne semblait rien remarquer autour de lui, même les magnifiques vagues chavirant sur les rochers face à lui ne paraissaient trouver grâce à ses yeux. Quand soudain, deux bras l'entourèrent par derrière accompagné d'un petit rire féminin.

_ Devine qui c'est ? Demanda la jeune femme, la voix pleine de malice.

_ Lauren…

_ Gagné ! Tu m'as manqué, toi, tu sais ? Dit-elle en étreignant le vampire.

_ Tu n'as pas idée à quelle point toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

_ Alors ? Raconte-moi tout. Demanda la fameuse Lauren en s'asseyant face au Salvatore. Quelle est la raison de ce soudain retour ?

Le vampire prit une grande inspiration et dévisagea la magnifique blonde aux yeux clairs.

_ J'ai besoin de me changer d'air et tu es la seule à savoir totalement me vider l'esprit, annonça Damon le sourire charmeur ne manquant pas au passage de jeter un petit clin d'œil en direction de la jeune femme.

* * *

Les trois vampires se trouvaient maintenant devant la fontaine de Trevi au plein milieu de l'agitation touristique. Katherine remuait sans cesse à la recherche de sa connaissance tandis que son double était totalement obnubilé devant la beauté de ce symbole romain. Jamais elle ne pensait avoir vue telle beauté.

_ Elena ? S'énerva la Pierce. Au lieu de rêvasser, tu ne pourrais pas nous aider à chercher ?

_ Venez ! Ordonna la Gilbert en saisissant sa meilleure amie et son sosie par la main et se dirigeant vers la fontaine.

Au passage elle demanda à vieille dame si elle pouvait les prendre en photo en tendant son téléphone mis en mode appareil photo.

C'est toutes trois devant la fontaine mythique que les jeunes femmes furent immortalisées. A peine, Elena eut-elle récupéré son téléphone qu'elle pianota énergiquement sur celui-ci afin d'y apporter une modification essentiel à ses yeux.

_ Tu es sur que ça va ? Demanda Katherine.

_ Maintenant oui. Affirma son sosie en exposant fièrement son portable et son nouveau fond d'écran.

* * *

**Encore une fois, ce chapitre est écris dans la nuit donc je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes erreurs... **

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis sur le chapire... **


	10. Mauvais augure

**Coucou à tous. Encore merci pour vos adorables messages. Cette fois ci j'ai fais un chapitre un peu plus grand que d'habitude par contre encore une fois je finis tard (sachant que demain je me lève tôt) donc je m'excuse pour les petites erreurs de français pouvant s'immiscer dans le texte. J'attends vos impressions sur ce chapitre avec impatience.**

* * *

_**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **_

_**Chupa14 : Merci pour ton message et c'est avec grand plaisir que je réponds. J'aime recevoir vos messages et je suppose que vous aimez avoir des réponses. Pour ce qui est de ta question sur Damon, dsl, mais je ne vais pas te répondre. Je te laisse le suspense. Je peux tout de même te dire que dans ce chapitre Damon et Lauren apparaissent légèrement. **_

_**Mariie : Merci beaucoup pour ton message et surtout pour ton compliment sur mon écriture. Ca me touche beaucoup. Pour les moments Delena se n'est pas encore pour maintenant mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va arriver. **_

_**DelenaKelena : Merci pour ton message. Moi aussi le geste d'Elena était mon moment coup de cœur dans le chapitre précédent. Pour ce qui est de Damon, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre que les filles s'en rapprochent de plus en plus. **_

_**Tiffy30 : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. J'espère continuer à te surprendre avec ce nouveau chapitre… **_

_**Pattenrond : Merci pour ton message. Oui, enfin des nouvelles de Damon et tu verras qu'il y en aura à nouveau dans ce chapitre. Lauren ? Et bien mystère… Vous en apprendrez plus à son sujet dans les prochains chapitres. **_

_**Sosso : Merci pour ton message. Je crois que cette Lauren trouble beaucoup de monde ^^ Mais pour le moment je garde le mystère. Vous en serez plus bien assez tôt… **_

_**Fan-delena : Merci pout ton message et pour ton enthousiasme ! Pour ce qui est de Damon et Elena… Surprise dans les prochains chapitres. Mais je suis ravie que la relation entre les filles te plaise. **_

_**Sara : Merci beaucoup pour ton message et tous tes compliments qui me touchent beaucoup. Etre comparé à une série américaine me plait bien tout simplement parce que j'adore les séries américaines ^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te rendra toujours aussi accro. **_

_**Rose : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Pour ce qui est des deux petits détails, dsl, pour les fautes. Je ne prends pas toujours la peine de me relire et du coup je passe souvent à côté de certaines fautes d'orthographes. Je dis toujours que je vais faire des efforts mais comme j'écris ma fic la nuit souvent quand je finis, je tombe de fatigue, donc je poste rapidement pour tomber dans mon lit. Pour ce qui est des expressions comme « la Forbes, la Gilbert… ». Je les utilise afin d'éviter de faire des répétitions et éviter que le prénom des filles apparaisse 3 fois dans le même paragraphe. J'espère que ces petits bémols ne nuiront pas à ta lecture pour la suite. **_

_**Melissa : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Damon, tu auras ta réponse très prochainement. Les retrouvailles se rapprochent…**_

* * *

**Mauvais augure **

Katherine tournait sur elle-même à la recherche de cette fameuse Maeva, qui visiblement ne semblait toujours pas être au lieu du rendez-vous. Peu patiente, Miss Pierce se renfrognait, tapait des pieds et harcelait d'appel téléphonique la retardataire.

De leur côté, Caroline et Elena semblaient avoir totalement occulté de leurs esprits la véritable raison du voyage afin de jouer aux touristes, admirant la beauté des lieux et mitraillant de photos les divers monuments.

Soudain, le visage de la Pierce s'éclaira et la jeune femme partit telle une furie en direction d'une charmante italienne. Les deux amies s'étreignirent chaleureusement échangeant déjà des fous rires et quelques anecdotes.

La blonde et la brune se regardèrent médusées. Etait-il possible que Katherine puisse avoir une amie sur cette planète ? Caroline se chassa cette idée absurde d'un hochement de tête. Non, pas possible. La Petrova ne devait juste pas encore avoir eu le temps de planter un couteau dans le dos, métaphoriquement bien sûr, de cette jeune femme.

La Forbes suivit alors la Gilbert qui se dirigeait vers son sosie et cette mystérieuse étrangère. Arrivé à leur hauteur, Elena se racla la gorge bruyamment afin de rappeler leur présence à son sosie.

_ Oh ! Sembla se souvenir la vampire. Maeva, je voudrais te présenter Elena, ma descendante et Caroline, son amie. Les filles voici Maeva, ma sorcière préférée.

_ Enchanté, dit l'italienne en tendant la main vers Elena. La ressemblance est frappante dis donc.

_ Longue histoire…

_ Oui, je me doute que ta préoccupation est tout autre, Kath. N'oublie pas que je suis une de tes plus anciennes amies et que je te connais par cœur. Je sais que tu ne fais rien sans hasard… même me téléphoner !

La Pierce sourie face à la perspicacité de son amie.

_ Tu n'as pas tors. Nous allons avoir besoin de ton aide.

_ Je t'écoute…

_ Un sors de localisation.

La sorcière regarda à gauche puis à droite comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas été suivie. Puis d'un geste de la tête, elle signifia aux trois jeunes femmes de la suivre.

* * *

Jeremy était en train de se concentrer sur un de ces croquis quand Bonnie, de la manière la moins gracieuse possible, vint s'assoir sur une des chaises lui faisant face. Le jeune homme leva légèrement les yeux vers son ex puis les rebaissa rapidement sur son œuvre.

La sorcière s'apercevant que le Gilbert ne comptait pas lui accorder son attention soupira bruyamment puis commença à balancer son pied afin de futilement tapoter dans sa cheville.

_ Tu as peut-être quelque chose à me demander ? Demanda Jeremy, restant calme, malgré le fait que sa patience commence à atteindre sa limite.

_ Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Un air d'incompréhension se dessina sur le visage du garçon.

_ Pour Stefan ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Cette décision t'appartient.

_ Il me demande de localiser Elena mais si je le fais je trahis ma meilleure amie, non ? Mais pourtant je reste persuadée qu'elle est en train de faire la pire connerie de sa vie en courant après Damon. Qu'est ce que tu ferais si tu étais moi Jeremy ?

_ Je ne suis pas toi…

_ Quelle est la meilleure chose pour ta sœur ?

_ Surement pas Damon en tout cas.

Bonnie se figea quelques secondes, ne quittant pas des yeux le jeune homme. Puis brusquement, elle se leva et sauta littéralement sur le combiné téléphonique. Ses doigts volèrent sur le clavier afin de composer le numéro avant qu'elle ne porte l'appareil à son oreille.

_ Allo Stefan ? C'est Bonnie. Je vais t'aider à les retrouver.

* * *

En peu de temps, les quatre êtres surnaturels arrivèrent devant une petite bicoque à l'aspect biscornue. Elena ne savait pas définir si elle était charmée par les lieux ou simplement surprise par cette maisonnette semblant tout droit sortir des dessins animés de son enfance.

Lorsqu'elles passèrent le pas de la porte, les deux amies de Mystic Falls furent impressionnées : seul des bougies éclairées les lieux et au centre de la pièce, sur le plancher, était dessiné un pentagramme de couleur rouge. Les deux vampires surent tout de suite que ce n'était pas de la peinture mais bien du sang.

_ Ca n'a pas changé ici, dit Katherine en tournant sur elle-même.

_ C'est quelque peu spécial chez toi… annonça à demi-mot Caroline en scrutant les ustensiles macabres de la sorcière.

_ Nous ne sommes pas chez moi, rie la jeune femme. Nous sommes dans le repère de notre communauté.

_ Une communauté ? Répéta la blonde d'une voix trainante. Ca sonne un peu comme une secte… ajouta t-elle dans un murmure en frôlant sa meilleure amie.

_ Et si nous en revenions plutôt à ce sort de localisation, rappela Maeva. Quel amoureux transis dois-je retrouver cette fois ci Katherine ?

_ En faites, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te demande de le localiser celui-ci…

_ Laisse moi deviner… Stefan Salvatore ?

_ Pas tout à fait. Mais tu y es presque. C'est Damon que je cherche en réalité.

La sorcière sourie visiblement amusé par ce choix.

_ Ton cœur n'arrivera décidément jamais à les départager.

_ Son cœur ? C'est ironique ? Intervint une nouvelle fois Caroline.

_ C'est pour moi en réalité qu'on cherche Damon, dit Elena coupant court à toute autre discussion.

_ On dirait bien que la pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre, chantonna l'italienne en ne quittant pas des yeux la Pierce.

* * *

Après avoir été harcelé de huit nouveaux appels de la Gilbert, Damon se décida d'éteindre son téléphone pour le reste de la journée. Il resta appuyé un moment sur la même touche afin que le petit combiné tombe dans un profond sommeil et reparti se camoufler sous ses couvertures. La matinée était déjà bien entamée mais avec ses exploits de la veille, le vampire n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de se lever. C'est quand, le jeune homme allait une nouvelle fois rejoindre les bras de Morphée qu'une tornade blonde apparue, sautant sur le lit et hurlant « Debout la dedans ! »

_ Lauren… Dégage, grogna le Salvatore.

_ Hors de question ! Tu ne m'as pas appelé pour qu'on trainasse au lit toute la journée. J'ai déjà prévu des tas de choses à faire. C'est fou comme le sud de la France peut être vivant en période estivale et puis…

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Damon surgît des draps, attrapa la jolie blonde et sombra à nouveau dans le fond du lit.

Lauren tenta de se libérer dans de grands éclats de rire. En vain. L'ainé des Salvatore continua ses chamailleries tant efficaces pour lui vider l'esprit et lui faire oublier Elena. Plus Lauren occupait son espace et plus Elena disparaissait de sa tête.

* * *

Maeva avait réuni en quelques minutes les objets nécessaires pour son sortilège. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait à présent une photo du Salvatore ainsi qu'une mèche de cheveu que Katherine avait sortie de ses effets personnel.

La sorcière, à présent, murmurait des incantations latines les yeux fermés et presque en transe. Ses mains tremblaient, sa poitrine se soulevait, on aurait pu penser qu'un esprit étranger tentait de prendre possession de son corps. Puis la carte du monde face à elle prit feu, se désintégrant en à peine quelques secondes et ne laissant intègre qu'un petit point noir avec le nom d'une ville.

Katherine s'approcha, prit entre ses doigts la minuscule particule restante, et lut à haute voix :

_ Nice… Il est dans le sud de la France…

* * *

Les trois vampires avaient réuni leurs affaires personnelles et s'apprêtaient à reprendre la route. Caroline et Elena s'étaient éloignées de Katherine et Maeva afin de laisser les deux amies se faire leurs adieux tranquillement.

Après une étreinte, la Pierce se dégagea prête à rejoindre ses deux complices quand la sorcière la retint par le bras.

_ Katherine. Attend…

La brune se retourna vers son amie surprise.

_ Je sais que tu recherches également un originel… Klaus n'est ce pas ?

La jeune femme hésita à répondre. Elle regarda quelques secondes Caroline qui, visiblement, visualisait les différentes photos prises avec Elena.

_ Pas tout à fait. Je recherche un garçon nommé Tyler Lockwood. Mais il se peu qu'il soit dans l'entourage de Klaus certes.

_ Renonce ! L'avertie son amie.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je sens des présages de mort. L'une de vous n'y survivra pas.

La vampire déglutie semblant digérer l'information puis reporta son regard sur les deux amies tout sourire devant les photos déjà accumulée depuis leur départ.

_ Les présages ne s'accomplissent pas forcément. En étant averti, je peux me jouer du destin.

_ N'oublie pas que notre destin finie toujours par nous rattraper. Je t'en pris… Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'attend…

_ Pourquoi es-tu aussi insistante ?

_ Fais moi confiance.

Le ton de la sorcière montait de plus en plus ainsi que sa pression sur le bras de la Petrova. Cette dernière chercha à comprendre l'inquiétude de son amie mais elle ne la reconnue pas. Toute la bienveillance de Meava semblait avoir disparue pour laisser place à un regard noir et vide. La vampire ne pouvait reconnaitre ses yeux pour les avoir déjà côtoyé. Les sorcières étaient une communauté restreinte et solidaire. Certaines pouvaient aller jusqu'à tuer leurs propres parents pour protéger leur clan.

_ Tu joues à un jeu bien plus grand que toi cette fois ci, Katherine. De nombreuses vies sont en jeu. Des vies vampires mais aussi humaines et sorcières. Je ne peux te laisser faire.

Meava fit apparaitre une dague dans sa main prête à la planter en plein le cœur de son amie. Mais les réflexes de la vampire étaient puis souples et plus rapides. L'arme se retourna contre sa possédante et vint lui crever l'abdomen. La jeune femme suffoqua puis s'éteint, s'écroulant au sol.

Katherine regarda autour d'elle. Personne n'avait été témoin de la scène. Même Caroline et Elena avaient déjà tourné talon surement à la recherche de nouveaux paysage à photographier. Mais des sorcières n'allaient certainement pas tarder à pointer le bout de leur nez, c'est donc dans un léger pas de course que la Pierce rejoint ses deux amies.

* * *

**Alors ? Vos réactions ? J'attends vos messages ! **


	11. La frontière

**Salut tout le monde ! Et oui, je suis de retour à peine une journée après avoir posté le dernier chapitre. Cette nuit, j'ai été prise d'une subite motivation et j'ai donc décidé de vous poster ce petit chapitre tout de suite. **

**Je tiens une nouvelle fois à remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent la peine de me laisser un message. Merci beaucoup ! **

**Chapitre qui va vous laisser avec de nombreuses interrogations, je pense. J'attends donc vos réactions avec impatience. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **_

_**Pattenrond : Mais de rien. Merci à toi d'être toujours au rendez-vous et de laisser des messages. **_

_**Melissa : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Je suis contente que tu trouves drôle les passages avec les filles. Moi aussi je m'amuse beaucoup en les écrivant. Pour ce qui est de Damon, tu auras encore droit à un petit passage avec lui… **_

_**DelenaKelena : Merci pour ton message. Oui, les filles se rapprochent de Damon… C'est pour bientôt… enfin normalement. Qui va mourir ? Ah ah bonne question… Pour être franche je ne le sais même pas moi-même pour le moment. Quant à Katherine, oui, elle reste Katherine. **_

_**Elina : Merci beaucoup ! Le prochain chapitre et bien maintenant ^^ Ouin j'ai été rapide cette fois ci ^^**_

_**Chupa14 : Merci pour ton message. Je ne sais pas encore combien je ferais de chapitre. Je suppose que je conclurais cette fic quand je commencerais à en avoir marre ou que je n'aurais plus de messages ^^ C'est pour ça qu'il faut continuer à laisser des messages. ^^ Pour ce qui est de la menace, je préfère faire durer encore un peu le suspense. **_

_**Helene08 : Merci beaucoup ! Tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre si Elena retrouve Damon avant que Stefan ne la retrouve. Pareil tu en apprendras un peu plus sur Lauren aussi. En tout cas, encore une fois, merci de laisser un message. **_

_**Fan-delena : Merci ! J'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Lauren ^^ Tu vas en apprendre plus sur elle dans ce chapitre. **_

_**Sara : Merci pour ton message et pour ton compliment sur l'écriture. Ca me fait très plaisir. En effet, Stefan ne lâche pas l'affaire… Je pense que ce chapitre va t'apprendre pas mal de choses. En tout cas merci encore de ta fidélité.**_

_**Lois : Merci pour ton message. Je suis ravie de ton enthousiasme pour ma fic. Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre qu'Elena se rapproche de plus en plus de Damon mais il se pourrait qu'il y est encore quelques barrières sur son chemin…**_

* * *

**La frontière**

Elena, au volant de la voiture de location qu'elle venait d'aller chercher, arriva sur le parking du miteux hôtel italien ou Katherine et Caroline finissaient de préparer leurs affaires. Lorsqu'elle se gara, elle vit par la même occasion son sosie passer sa tête par la fenêtre de leur chambre, la mine visiblement peu réjouit. Elle avait à peine retiré les clés du contact et mis un pied sur le goudron que la furie brune sortait de l'hôtel avec à ses talons, la blonde.

_ Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette voiture ?! S'offusqua la Pierce.

Elena referma la portière dans un grincement qui lui décrocha une grimace.

_ C'était la seule disponible qui soit dans nos moyens, tenta d'expliquer la jeune femme.

_ Dans nos moyens ?! Comment ça dans nos moyens ? Nos moyens sont illimités ! Continua de s'énerver Katherine faisant référence à leurs capacités surnaturelles.

_ Hors de question que je contraigne quelqu'un ! Coupa Elena. N'est ce pas Caroline ?

La Gilbert se tourna vers son amie cherchant son soutient. Mais visiblement, la Forbes n'était pas plus enchanté par leur futur moyen de transport que la Petrova. Néanmoins, celle-ci semblait moins excédée et se contenta de gesticuler nerveusement cherchant ses mots pour enfin affirmer :

_ Et bien, tu aurais quand même pu faire un petit effort cette fois-ci.

_ Vous êtes irrécupérables toutes les deux, soupira Elena. Bon ! J'espère que les affaires sont prêtes au moins. Nous avons de la route.

_ Tout est prêt ! Déclara fièrement Caroline en indiquant un petit tas de valises empilées les unes sur les autres, devant l'hôtel, attendant d'être chargées.

_ Et ça, on le garde sous la main pour le passage de la frontière, dit Katherine en tirant de sa poche de jean les trois nouveaux passeports.

Les deux plus jeunes se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Leur dernier passage de douane gardait encore un goût amer et toutes deux espéraient que cette fois ci aucune catastrophe n'arriverait. Mais c'était sans compter sur leur aptitude exceptionnelle à s'attirer des ennuis…

* * *

Damon sortie de la salle de bain encore tout humide s'essuyant les cheveux avec sa serviette. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage d'ange quand il vit Lauren se scrutant devant la glace en tendant la peau de son front avec ses mains.

C'est le petit rire sarcastique du vampire qui la fit sursauter et tenter de prendre une pose des plus naturelles. Un échec en soi.

_ Un bouton ? Ironisa le Salvatore.

_ Non, grommela la jeune femme. Pire ! Des rides !

Cette fois ci, le beau gosse ne pu empêcher son éclat de rire.

_ Des rides ? Tu es un vampire Lauren ! Tu ne vieillis plus depuis plusieurs siècles !

La blonde ne sembla pas convaincue mais haussa les épaules et se jeta sur le lit.

_ Alors ? Quel est le programme ? De mon côté, j'avais pensé contraindre un magnifique serveur à me servir des cocktails sur la plage toute la journée.

_ Mouais, marmonna le vampire. Et si on s'organisait quelque chose qui bouge un peu plus.

Il accompagna les mots au geste en levant une brochure de course sur circuit automobile.

Le visage de Lauren s'éclaira. Visiblement la jeune femme était séduite par l'idée. Damon saisit le permis de conduire se trouvant sur la table derrière lui.

_ Tu vas avoir besoin de ça, dit-il en levant papier rose.

Sur celui-ci l'on pouvait voir une photo de la blonde, l'allure sévère, et à côté était indiqué le prénom et le nom de la jeune femme : Lauren Pierce.

* * *

Katherine conduisait depuis trois bonnes heures mais son attention se portait sur tout autre chose. Caroline et Elena s'étaient endormies, la radio captait de plus en plus mal et la route était indéfiniment longue et droite. Ses pensées avaient donc commencé à divaguer sur Maeva et son mauvais présage. Qu'était donc cette grande menace ? Et comment cela avait-il pu effrayer la sorcière au point que celle-ci essaye de la tuer ? Curieusement la jeune femme ressentait cette mystérieuse culpabilité ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Tuer faisait parti de sa nature puis « plutôt eux que moi » était sa devise depuis toujours. Alors était ce parce que Maeva avait été parmi ses amies les plus fidèles depuis des années ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Elle avait déjà tué nombreux de ses amis sans ressentir le moindre regret. Son regard se tourna alors sur son sosie dormant à côté, sur le siège passager. Comme une subite révélation, Katherine comprit que sa descendante et sa bonne morale étaient surement en train de déteindre sur elle.

La Pierce profita du sommeil de la jeune femme pour se venger en lui balançant à la figure un des magasines trainant dans la voiture. Une faible vengeance certes, mais qui néanmoins combla la vampire quand elle vit son sosie sursauter et qu'elle lut dans ses yeux ces quelques secondes de panique.

_ Qu'est qui te prend ? Hurla Elena.

_ Tu ronflais, mentie Katherine.

_ Dis plutôt que tu as horreur qu'on ne te porte pas d'attention !

_ Aussi… Avoua la brune. Bon, maintenant que nous nous rapprochons de Damon, tu es sûr que tu ne veux plus changer d'avis et faire demi-tour ?

_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu as changé d'avis toi ? Tu veux que je retourne avec Stefan pour avoir Damon ?

La Petrova soupira théâtralement d'exaspération avant d'éclater de rire bientôt suivit de son sosie. Ce fut visiblement le manque de discrétion de trop pour Caroline qui se réveilla visiblement d'humeur boudeuse.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas faire moins de bruit, grommela la blonde.

_ Toute façon il faut te réveiller la belle au bois dormant. Nous arrivons à la frontière, chantonna Katherine.

_ Tu crois que la douane va nous arrêter ? Demanda Elena visiblement peu rassurée.

_ Avec l'épave que tu nous à loué ? Il y a de grande chance ! Ironisa son double.

Les voitures commencèrent à ralentir et bientôt les trois jeunes femmes furent totalement à l'arrêt derrière une file de véhicules. Elena vit des hommes de la douane fouiller quelques coffres et pria pour qu'aucun problème ne pointe le bout de son nez cette fois-ci.

La Gilbert n'avait pas finis d'espérer qu'un officier frappait à la vitre de leur voiture, leur demandant de sortir du véhicule. Les trois miss s'exécutèrent et tandis qu'un homme vérifiait le contrat de location de la voiture et leurs passeports, un autre ouvrait le coffre pour en étudier le contenu.

Caroline pensa alors à ces poches de sang contenu dans la petite glacière que les trois vampires promenaient avec elles. Elle jeta un regard paniqué dans la direction de Katherine qui la rassura d'un hochement de tête. Et en effet, le douanier ne sembla rien trouver de suspect puisqu'il fit signe à son collègue qui remercia les trois jeunes femmes en leur rendant leurs faux passeports.

_ Quand vous dormiez, je me suis arrêté pour m'en débarrasser, expliqua la Pierce une fois les deux hommes hors de son champ de vision.

Toutes trois s'apprêtaient à remonter en voiture afin de passer cette frontière Italie-France quand un hurlement retentit au loin.

_ Elena !

L'appelée regarda son sosie perplexe. Les deux doubles firent un tour sur elle-même pour comprendre l'origine de cet appel et soudain se stoppèrent en même temps.

Un jeune homme qu'elles ne connaissaient que trop bien avançait au pas de course vers elles.

_ Stefan ?!

* * *

**Ah ah ! Suspense … J'attends vos messages. Plus j'aurais de messages et plus vite je posterais… Oui, c'est du chantage ^^**


	12. Incertitude

**Salut à tous ! Merci beaucoup pour cette inondation de messages. Je suis ravie ! Bon passons aux choses sérieuses, voici le nouveau chapitre, pas très long et encore écrit dans la nuit (dsl pour les petites fautes restantes) mais qui j'espère vous plaira. De nombreuses choses commencent à se mettre en place. Au passage je souhaiterais vous demander votre avis pour la suite de la fic. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont lu ma fic de l'année dernière que je n'ais malheureusement jamais finie, **_**L'amour sous toutes ses facettes.**_** (Lassitude… mais ne vous inquiétez pas celle-ci je la terminerais bien). Dans cette fic, j'avais fais apparaitre le personnage de Rubis Salvatore. N'ayant pu réellement développer ce personnage suite à l'arrêt de la fic, que penseriez vous si je la faisais apparaitre également dans cette fic ? Merci de répondre pour que je puisse l'intégrer à l'histoire si vous le voulez. En tout cas, j'aimais beaucoup ce personnage et je trouve qu'elle pourrait avoir sa place dans cette fic. **

**Voilà j'attends vos messages. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **_

_**Melissa : Merci pour ton message. Et non, Stefan ne lâche rien ! Une vraie sangsue ! J'espère que la tournure de ce chapitre te plaira… **_

_**Sara : Merci, Merci, Merci ! Les compliments sur mon écriture je ne m'en lasse pas. Ca booste mon égo d'écrivain du dimanche ^^ J'aime me dire que malgré mes études de science politique, mon côté littéraire n'est pas totalement endormi. Donc merci beaucoup pour le compliment et pour ta fidélité. Tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre le choix final d'Elena… je te laisse le découvrir. **_

_**xLaurax : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Ravie de te compter dans mes nouvelles lectrices et merci de faire partie de celle qui laisse des messages. Ca fait toujours plaisir… J'attends tes réactions pour ce nouveau chapitre. **_

_**Elina : Merci pour ton message. Tu n'as pas l'air de porter Stefan dans ton cœur ^^ Tu vas connaitre le choix final d'Elena dans ce chapitre. Quant à ton rêve sur Elena et Katherine, meilleure amie, je le trouve très cool aussi. Je ne sais pas si se sera réellement le cas mais en tout cas elles sont déjà en très bonne voie pour se rapprocher.**_

_**Helene08 : Merci pour ton message. Et oui, il les a rattrapées… Il fallait bien que ça arrive. Tout ça de la faute de Bonnie … Tu es la première à me parler de Lauren et son fameux nom de famille…Je suis contente que quelqu'un le remarque enfin ^^ Tu apprendras son lien avec Katherine dans les prochains chapitres. **_

_**Carlie : Merci pour tous tes messages ! Ravie que tu sois rentré de vacances et de te retrouver dans mes lectrices. J'espère quand même que tu as passé de bonnes vacances. Tu n'as pas l'air très contente après Damon ^^ Quant à Stefan tu vas en apprendre plus dans ce chapitre. **_

_**Delenaxoxo : Merci pour ton message. Et oui, je suis une vraie sadique ^^ J'aime vous faire languir ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre mettra fin à ton suspense.**_

_**Carlita : Merci pour ton message. Contente que tu te poses des questions sur Lauren. Vous avez été peu à me parler d'elle et son fameux nom de famille dans vos messages donc je suis contente de savoir que ce n'est pas totalement passé inaperçue ^^ En tout cas merci pour ton message. **_

_**Guest : Merci pour ton message. J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas réellement ravie de revoir Stefan ^^ Tu vas savoir ce que ça va donner dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est du présage des sorcières, il va encore falloir patienter un petit peu. Mais sache que quelque chose se prépare. Tu vas en avoir un bref aperçu dans ce chapitre. Contente que le passage du fond d'écran t'ait plus. Moi aussi j'ai adoré écrire ce moment… **_

_**Lois : Merci pour ton message. Et oui, je suis sadique ! Je vous laisse en vraie suspence mais tu vas en apprendre plus dans ce chapitre. Je suis ravie en tout cas que la fic continue de te plaire et merci pour ta fidélité. **_

_**Fan-delena : Merci pour ton message qui m'a beaucoup fait rire ^^ Tu n'as pas l'air d'être une grande fan de Stefan ^^ **_

_**Rose : Merci pour ton message. Et oui, mon côté sadique est apparue dans le chapitre précédent mais vous allez connaitre le dénouement de l'arrivé de Stefan dans ce chapitre. Je te souhaite en tout cas de bonnes vacances et j'attends ton retour avec impatience pour retrouver tes messages ^^ **_

_**Tiffy30 : Merci beaucoup. Contente que ça continue de te plaire et merci de continuer à poster des messages. **_

_**Léa : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Voici la suite, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue…**_

* * *

**Incertitude**

Katherine lança un regard affolé dans la direction d'Elena, qui quant à elle, resta complètement inerte. En effet, la jeune femme était toujours totalement immobile, la bouche grande ouverte. La Pierce pensa alors à plonger dans la voiture avec son sosie, démarrer le moteur et passer la frontière à toute allude laissant le Salvatore sur place dans un nuage de dioxyde de carbone. Mais l'élaboration de ce plan prometteur s'écroula lorsque Stefan arriva à leur hauteur se jetant sur la Gilbert pour la serrer dans ses bras. Néanmoins, l'étreinte resta unilatérale puisque la jeune femme resta figer ne semblant encore réaliser ce qui lui arrivé.

* * *

Les pas se rapprochaient et malgré le fait qu'elle soit plus rapide, la jolie blonde savait que le danger était constant. Ce vieil hôpital sinistre semblait équivalent à un grand labyrinthe. Les minutes passées, les couloirs se succédaient mais impossible de trouver la sortie à cet enfer.

C'est dans une accélération ultime afin de rejoindre l'escalier à porté de vu, que le talon de sa botte lâcha l'entrainant dans une chute sonore dans cet hospice totalement vide. Au moment de se relever, une balle en bois siffla près de son oreille gauche, la manquant de seulement quelques millimètres.

Mais loin de rester sur cet échec, l'adversaire tira trois nouveaux coups qui cette fois percutèrent sa poitrine la faisant lourdement retomber sur le marbre froid. Et tandis qu'elle suffoquait et voyait son ennemi avancer vers elle, Rebecca ne pensa qu'à une seule chose : Klaus…

* * *

Au loin, Caroline et Katherine tentait de déchiffrer les paroles sortant de la bouche du Salvatore mais celui-ci avait mis trop de distance entre les deux vampires et Elena et lui pour que leur audition exceptionnelle suffise. De plus, l'agitation des douaniers à ce passage de frontière n'aidait pas à la concentration.

En effet, après ces retrouvailles pour le moins spéciales, Stefan avait demandé à s'isoler avec la Gilbert toujours inerte. Voyant la panique dans les yeux de leur ami, la Pierce et la Forbes avaient tenté de s'opposer à cet échange, en l'occurrence, en vain puisque la brune et la blonde se retrouvaient assises dans leur voiture à bonne distance des anciens amoureux.

_ Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il lui dit ? Demanda finalement Caroline brisant le silence pesant.

_ Il doit lui faire un lavage de cerveau.

_ Tu penses qu'elle pourrait changer d'avis et repartir avec Stefan ?

_ C'est possible, opina Katherine. Espérons que si c'est le cas, elle ne regrette pas dans quelques semaines de ne pas être allée au bout de sa quête pour Damon.

La blonde tourna la tête vers celle qui l'avait tuée et la regarda attentivement. Puis, songeuse, elle reprit son interrogatoire.

_ Tu fais tout ce voyage pour qu'Elena te laisse Stefan, n'est ce pas ?

La Petrova fronça les sourcilles, soucieuse, avant de répondre.

_ Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dis.

_ Alors pourquoi tu sembles si peu préoccupée par le fait que Stefan est fait toute cette route pour Elena et qu'il ne t'ait même pas accordé le moindre regard ?

La vampire déglutit. Depuis quand Caroline était-elle devenue observatrice ? Depuis quand n'était-elle plus égocentrique au point de ne pas voir plus loin que le bout de son nez ?

_ C'est un interrogatoire ?! Interrogea sèchement la jeune femme espérant que cette entourloupette suffise à dissiper les soupçons de la fille du shérif.

Caroline remarqua bien la tentative d'esquive de la Pierce et nota pour elle-même d'à nouveau aborder ce point plus tard et tenter de le creuser un peu plus. Mais pour le moment, une autre question brulait les lèvres de la blonde plaçant sa curiosité sur l'incohérence de Katherine au deuxième rang.

_ Si Elena décidait de repartir avec Stefan… commença t-elle.

_ Oui, je t'emmènerais quand même jusqu'à Klaus, la coupa la Petrova.

La Forbes releva subitement la tête, surprise. Puis elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la vampire cherchant une faille. Enfin, n'en trouvant aucune, elle sourit et hocha la tête en remerciement.

* * *

Damon passa une main dans ses cheveux tentant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ceux-ci après que le casque, élément obligatoire du circuit automobile, les ait totalement décoiffés. Au loin, il regarda Lauren, sourire et échanger quelques mots avec le gérant du circuit, un gamin visiblement séduit par le charme ravageur la jeune femme. Quand celui-ci caressa la joue de la blonde délicatement, le Salvatore sentit une pointe d'énervement monter en lui et se dépêcha de porter son attention ailleurs pour éviter de lui arracher la tête.

Tandis que le vampire tentait de s'intéresser aux pilotes tournant devant ses yeux, deux mains surgirent brutalement dans son dos.

_ Bouh ! S'amusa Lauren venant se lover contre le jeune homme.

_ Tu as finis de draguer l'autre abruti ? Claqua froidement Damon.

_ Ca m'avait manqué, ironisa la blonde.

_ C'est un abruti, ça se voit ! Tu as toujours eu un don pour aller pêcher de vrais crétins…

_ Contrairement à ma sœur, c'est ça ? Demanda la Pierce piqué au vif en tournant déjà le dos et s'éloignant.

_ Lauren, attend, grommela le Salvatore.

_ Fou moi la paix, Damon !

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu réellement s'éloigner, la jeune femme sentit deux bras l'attraper par derrière et la serrer chaleureusement en la balançant lentement de gauche à droite.

_ Je suis désolé, dit Damon prenant une voix enfantine pour faire craquer l'adversaire. Mais tu c'est bien que si je suis si con parfois c'est parce que je tiens à toi…

_ Je sais, bredouilla Lauren s'en voulant de fondre si facilement.

* * *

_ Réfléchie Elena, dit Stefan prenant sa voix la plus sérieuse et la plus moralisatrice. Je sais que tu es totalement paumée depuis ta transformation et que tu souhaitais d'autres perspectives d'avenir mais est ce une raison pour renoncer à tout ce que tu étais humaine en rejoignant Damon. Tente de te souvenir tout le mal qu'il nous a déjà fait ?

_ Et toi, Stefan, tu ne pas fais de mal peut-être l'année dernière ? Damon a été là quand tu ne l'étais pas.

_ Je sais et je tenterais tout les jours qu'il me soit donné de me faire pardonner pour ce que je t'ais fait subir. Mais je t'en pris ne fais pas cette bêtise, Elena.

La Gilbert le regarda tend bien que mal, les larmes dans ses yeux lui brouillant la vue. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire ? Quoi dire ? Toutes ses certitudes étaient en train de s'effondrer avec Stefan devant elle à cet instant.

Le jeune homme passa une main sur sa joue pour lui essayer les larmes et la blottie contre lui.

_ Ma chérie, repris t'il. Tu sais à quel point j'aime mon frère malgré moi. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose : il n'est pas assez bien pour toi puis comme tu l'as dis il y a quelques mois, au départ c'était nous deux, rien que nous deux.

Une étincelle s'alluma alors dans l'esprit d'Elena, sa confusion laissant place à une clarté soudaine. Les souvenirs, revenus depuis peu, après sa transformation, des moments dont elle n'avait plus conscience passé avec Damon revinrent en flot. D'une main sur son torse, elle repoussa le Salvatore et ravala ses sanglots avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Non, au départ ce n'était pas nous deux.

Ne donnant pas plus d'explication, elle tourna le dos sans un dernier regard et se dirigea le pas décidé vers Katherine et Caroline. Quand elle monta dans la voiture et demanda à Katherine de démarrer, Stefan était toujours là où la femme qu'il aimait l'avait planté, à son tour figé, il regarda ses derniers espoirs partir en fumée tandis que les trois jeunes femmes passaient du côté français de la frontière.

* * *

**Alors votre avis ? J'attends vos impressions sur ce nouveau chapitre et n'oubliez pas de répondre à la question posée plus haut que je repose pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu mon petit paragraphe ^^ **

_**« Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont lu ma fic de l'année dernière que je n'ais malheureusement jamais finie, **__**L'amour sous toutes ses facettes**__**. (Lassitude… mais ne vous inquiétez pas celle-ci je la terminerais bien). Dans cette fic, j'avais fais apparaitre le personnage de Rubis Salvatore. N'ayant pu réellement développer ce personnage suite à l'arrêt de la fic, que penseriez vous si je la faisais apparaitre également dans cette fic ? »**_


	13. Soeurs et lourds passés

**Me voilà déjà de retour ! Après vos messages plutôt favorable à l'idée de l'arrivée de Rubis dans cette fic, j'ai décidé d'écrire rapidement ce chapitre pour que vous me disiez dès maintenant ce que vous en pensez… Donc voilà, je viens encore d'écrire de nuit pour vous pondre ce petit chapitre à vos réveilles. J'attends avec impatiences vos impressions sur le nouveau personnage.**

* * *

_**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **_

_**Tiffy30 : Merci beaucoup pour ton message et ton enthousiasme. **_

_**Chupa14 : Merci pour ton message et pour ta réponse à ma question. Rubis apparait dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est du passage entre Katherine et Caroline, Caro s'inquiète que Katherine ne souhaite plus continuer le voyage si Elena retourne avec Stefan mais Katherine lui dit qu'elle l'aidera quand même à trouver Klaus, en sachant que celui-ci est surement soit dans le corps de Tyler, soit Tyler ne doit pas se trouver loin. Mais non, Caroline n'a toujours pas fait de choix. **_

_**Sara : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Et oui, Stefan n'est plus dans le paysage mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir… Ah Ah ^^ Puis comme tu peux le voir, Stefan n'était pas un grand problème à côté de tous ceux qui se préparent … ^^ **_

_**xLaurax : Merci pour ton message. Oui, Elena a fait son choix. Adieu Stefan… Bon il risque de réapparaitre mais pas avant un bon moment et pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons. **_

_**Melissa : Merci pour ton message. En effet, pauvre Stefan, il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-ci. ^^ Pour ce qui est de Damon, je ne peux rien te dévoiler, juste que Lauren peut encore te réserver des surprises… **_

_**Fan-delena : Merci pour ton message qui m'a bien fait rire ^^ Et en effet, le pauvre Stefan n'a rien compris. **_

_**Elina : Merci pour ton message. Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent soit un des tes préférés. Je vois que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Lauren ^^ Moi, je t'avoue que je l'aime beaucoup… Après finira t-elle avec Damon ? Surprise … **_

_**Virginie : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant avec l'arrivée de Rubis.**_

* * *

**Sœurs et lourds passés**

Rebecca avait beau se débattre les chaines qui la retenaient était solidement fixées et la verveine injectée dans son organisme, l'affaiblissait fortement. Elle était retenue prisonnière dans un endroit sombre et humide, une sorte de cave ou de grotte. Elle n'aurait pu le définir clairement. Personne n'était venu la voir depuis longtemps. Quand elle était arrivée, un homme robuste, marqué par de nombreux combats, avait tenté de lui faire dévoiler la cachette de son frère mais malgré les longues heures de torture, elle n'avait pas cédée. Maintenant, elle était seule, mais elle savait que ces moments de répits n'était qu'un subterfuge et que son supplice risquait de reprendre de plus belle.

Et l'originale était loin de se tromper puisque un grincement de porte se fit retentir et une petite brune plutôt menue apparue. En la regardant dans les yeux, Rebecca eut l'impression de la connaitre mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle chassa cette idée. Elle ne connaissait pas cette jeune femme mais elle lui rappelait fortement quelqu'un. Elle ne pouvait dire qui exactement mais ce sentiment familier ne la quittait pas.

La blonde constata également que face à la carrure de l'homme de tout à l'heure, sa nouvelle tortionnaire paraissait bien fluette.

_ Les chasseurs de vampire n'ont plus assez de gros balèzes en stock ? murmura difficilement Rebecca, le moindre mot sortant de sa bouche étant un véritable supplice. Ils m'envoient leurs groupies, maintenant ? Désolé de te décevoir, chérie, mais je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée de toi.

Le brune lui jeta un bref regard mais ne s'y attarda pas. Néanmoins, ce bref instant de visu suffit à l'originale pour lui glacer le sang. Son futur bourreau ne dégageait rien, pas de colère, pas d'esprit vicieux ou de plaisir malsain. Juste une indifférence froide, une carapace sans fond. Et bizarrement la fragile brunelle la fit bien plus frémir que le gros balourd de tout à l'heure.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la table au fond de la pièce. Sur celle-ci était installé de nombreuses armes et objets de torture. Elle hésita longuement avant de se saisir un long couteau et de commencer à l'aiguiser.

Puis elle se reprocha de sa victime et lui caressa lentement la joue avec la lame affutée.

_ Ne jamais se fier aux apparences… Chuchota la brune à l'oreille de la blonde.

Dans un dernier espoir d'échapper à ce qui l'attendait, Rebecca se mit à hurler et s'agiter autant que ses liens le lui permettaient. La chasseuse l'attrapa alors par la gorge et la souleva violemment, lui hurlant dessus.

_ La ferme ! Sinon je te bute, salope.

L'originale se stoppa net. Elle connaissait les chasseurs de vampires pour les avoir malheureusement de trop nombreuses fois côtoyée. Sa famille en était la cible principale. Mais cette jeune femme n'était pas une simple chasseuse. Elle était un vampire…

_ Tu n'es pas humaine, constata Rebecca.

_ Observatrice, en plus. Ironisa la tortionnaire.

_ Tu n'es pas vieille continua la blonde. Une bonne centaine d'année tout au plus. Autant dire un bébé à côté de moi.

_ Oui, tu n'as pas tors, reconnue la brune dans un petit rictus. Mais j'ai appris avec les meilleurs chasseurs dont un que tu connais bien… Je crois que tu l'appelais « père ». Paix à son âme. Une grande perte pour les chasseurs.

_ Comment peux-tu chasser ta propre espèce ? Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Un jour les chasseurs se retourneront contre toi et te planteront un pieu dans le cœur.

_ C'est mon père qui m'a apprit l'existence des vampires. A l'époque bien sûr, je n'étais pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui… Les vampires avaient envahis la petite ville dans laquelle nous vivions. Mon père faisait parti de résistance. Sauf que l'ennemi était bien plus proche que nous le pensions. Il vivait sous notre toit, sous les trais d'une orpheline, et mes deux frères s'en étaient entichés. Un soir, je l'ais découverte et ais alerté mon père. Malheureusement trop tard… Le mal était fait. Mes frères furent transformés, mon père tué et dans un dernier excès de vengeance, cette garce est revenue chez moi pour me transformer en ce que je haïssais de plus. Elle espérait surement que je me suicide en découvrant ce que j'étais, mais j'ai appris à maitriser cette bête en moi et à utiliser mes capacités pour lutter contre les démons de la nuit. Donc voilà pourquoi je chasse mes semblables : dans l'espoir d'obtenir vengeance.

_ J'aurais presque envie de verser une larme, chantonna sarcastiquement Rebecca le regrettant aussitôt en recevant un coup de poignard dans la cuisse droite.

Elle hurla de douleur au moment où la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau laissant apparaitre le colosse.

_ Ca va , Salvatore ? Tu obtiens quelque chose ? Demanda l'homme.

_ Pas encore, mais ça va venir répondit la jeune femme.

L'originale releva la tête et plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de son ennemie. Un éclair de compréhension la traversa alors.

_ Salvatore ? Chuchota t-elle. Tu es la sœur de Damon et Stefan ?

_ Rubis, enchanté. Se présenta la Salvatore.

* * *

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, une autre sœur bien mystérieuse sortait de sa douche entourée d'une simple serviette.

_[Petite note de l'auteur Je tiens à m'excuser de l'aspect « To much » de faire apparaitre deux sœurs de personnages principaux, je sais que cela ne va pas forcément plaire à tous mes lecteurs (petite note spéciale pour Anael Scott^^). Rubis à la base ne devait pas apparaitre dans cette fic, appartenant à mon ancienne fic, mais j'ai décidé, après vos avis pour la plupart favorable, de finalement la développer également ici. J'espère néanmoins que cela ne nuira pas trop à votre appréciation de la fic. Rubis étant sensé apporter une intrigue supplémentaire et non embrouiller l'histoire... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis quant à cette apparition.]_

Lauren ouvrit sa valise posée sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle partageait avec Damon et constata avec regret qu'elle n'avait vraiment plus rien de propre à se mettre. Elle se dirigea alors vers la valise du Salvatore et commença à fouiller à la recherche d'un grand tee-shirt pouvant lui servir de robe. Avec une petite ceinture, cela pouvait avoir un certain style. Mais ce n'est pas un tee-shirt qu'elle sortit mais plutôt un amas de petites photos enfouis dans le fond. Curieuse, la jeune femme commença à les regarder, puis butta sur plusieurs d'entre elles.

C'est ce moment là que choisit le vampire pour revenir des ses quelques courses, le sac pleins de cochonneries achetées à la supérette du coin.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? L'attaqua de suite Lauren.

_ Des photos, répondit Damon. Tu fouilles dans mes affaires maintenant ?

_ Et ça c'est qui ? dit-elle en levant un petit tas. Et ne me dis pas que c'est ma sœur. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas elle.

_ Tu sais très bien qui c'est…

_ Oui, je sais ! C'est Elena ! Hurla la Pierce. Tu avais promis, Damon que tu ne l'approcherais pas. Ma famille a déjà trop subie à cause du surnaturelle et de Klaus. Tu m'avais juré quand je t'ai révélé son existence que tu la laisserais vivre en paix. Ne me dis pas que c'est elle que vous vous disputiez avec Stefan ?!

_ Je te rappel que toi non plus tu n'as pas toujours été très franche, Lauren ! Tu ne m'as pas dit que Katherine n'était pas dans le tombeau mais qu'elle était bien vivante. Et tu ne m'a pas dit pour les originaux qui vous pourchassaient !

_ Parce que je te protégeais Damon ! Ce n'est pas ce que l'on fait avec les gens qu'on aime ?

Tout deux se regardèrent en chien de faïence ne prononçant plus un mot. Le silence calmant peu à peu les esprits.

_ Elle est au courant pour toi ? Repris Lauren cette fois ci très sereinement.

Le Salvatore hocha la tête.

_ Oui, elle sait. Pour moi, pour Stefan, pour Katherine, pour Klaus… Et puis, elle n'est plus tout à fait humaine, elle non plus.

Lauren prit une grande inspiration et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

_ Je crois que tu n'as pas mal de choses à me raconter…

* * *

Katherine gara sa voiture devant un hôtel. Cette fois ci, elle n'avait pas prit la peine de demander les avis de ces deux camarades de voyage et avait choisit un hôtel bien plus luxueux. Après tout, à quoi bon être sur la côte française pour squatter un hôtel minable.

Toutes trois sortir de la voiture et Elena se délecta de respirer l'air marin. Il n'y a aucun doute, Damon savait choisir ses destinations et Katherine ses hôtels puisque celui-ci était juste face à la méditerranée.

Caroline se dirigea vers le coffre de la voiture mais avant quel n'est pu sortir le moindre bagage, un bagagiste s'avança vers elle avec son large chariot et leur annonça qu'il montait leurs affaires dans leur chambre.

_ Classe ! S'enthousiasma la blonde s'habituant rapidement à tout ce luxe.

Elena jeta un regard réprobateur dans la direction de son sosie mais celle-ci se contenta de lui sourire et de s'approcher d'elle en lui passant le bras autour des épaules.

_ Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Quand tu vas découvrir notre chambre et sa vue tu vas me remercier d'avoir réservé dans cet hôtel. Et puis après l'épreuve que tu viens de traverser, tu mérites bien qu'on te bichonne un peu…

Caroline s'avança également vers elle, passant une main dans le dos de son amie de toujours.

_ Ca va, toi ? Demanda la Forbes.

_ Oui, maintenant ça va. C'est enfin clair dans mon esprit, reconnue Elena.

Et ces toutes trois enlacées face à la mer qu'elles savourèrent ses quelques instants de répits avant la tempête…

* * *

**Bon alors ? Que pensez-vous de l'arrivée de Rubis ? Pas trop déçu ? Et le fait qu'une deuxième sœur de personnages principaux apparaisse de nulle part ne vous dérange pas trop ? Promis c'est la dernière sœur de cette fic ^^**

**J'attends vos messages avec impatience. **


	14. Pas comme prévu

**Salut à tous ! Merci pour vos messages et tous vos encouragements à propos du personnahe de Rubis. Je suis ravie des avis positifs la concernant. J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter le nouveau chapitre que je viens d'écrire en quatrième vitesse dans la nuit avant que mes potes ne débarquent. Je ne sais pas quand exactement je pourrais reprendre le clavier vu que mon programme va être bien chargé pendant quelques jours mais je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire trop patienter.**

* * *

_**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **_

_**Elina : Merci pour ton message. Je suis contente que Rubis ne te gène pas, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Grande nouvelle : Elena retrouve Damon ! ^^ Pour ca qui est du nombre approximatif de chapitres je ne sais pas mais comme ça je dirais que nous sommes au mieux à la moitié donc qu'il y aura au moins encore 14 chapitres, voir plus. **_

_**Sosso : Merci pour ton message. Je suis ravie que tu apprécies l'arrivée de Rubis. Je vois que tu apprécies également Lauren et j'en suis que plus heureuse. Après tout ces personnages je l'ai ais créé donc je suis heureuse qu'ils plaisent. **_

_**Pattenrond : Merci pour ton message. Ravie que Rubis te plaise et j'espère qu'elle continuera à pimenter ce chapitre.**_

_**Tiffy30 : Merci pour ton message et ta fidélité ! **_

_**Chupa14 : Merci pour ton message. J'espère que tu commences à apprécier le personnage de Lauren malgré le fait que tu imagines mal Damon avec une autre Pierce. Les couples que je vais développer vont être en priorité Elena/Damon/Lauren et Klaus/Caroline/Tyler. Mais d'autres pourraient également apparaitre… Je ne me prive de rien. **_

_**Sara : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Je suis ravie que Rubis t'intrigue. Et tu vas voir dans ce chapitre grande surprise : Elena retrouve Damon ! **_

_**xLaurax : Merci pour ton message. Je suis ravie que Rubis t'intéresse et tu vas connaitre le sort de Rebecca dans ce chapitre. Et puis : retrouvaille dans ce chapitre ! **_

_**Melissa : Merci pour ton message et tu as bien raison : on a l'habitude avec Vampire Diaries des personnages qui sortent de nulle part ! En tout cas encore merci.**_

* * *

**Quand les choses ne se passent pas tout à fait comme prévu…**

Le silence régnait dans la pièce depuis un certain moment maintenant. Après une grande discussion plutôt animée, Damon était sorti se changer les esprits alors que Lauren était toujours installée sur une chaise devant un bureau dans leur chambre d'hôtel. En boucle, elle regardait les photos d'Elena, toujours subjugué par sa ressemblance avec sa sœur. Cela faisait des années maintenant, qu'elle n'avait plus croisé le chemin de sa petite sœur mais, en fermant les yeux, elle pouvait se souvenir du moindre de ses traits, de ces longs cheveux bruns dans lesquels elle avait glissé ses doigts si souvent ou même cette voix harmonieuse qui lui avait murmuré tant de comptines pour l'aider à s'endormir.

En fixant le sourire d'Elena figé sur le papier glacé, la Pierce ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à tous ces bons moments passés avec Katherine mais bien vite, ces heureux instants étaient assombris par toute l'infortune qu'elle avait également pu apporter dans leur foyer.

A cette pensée, son cœur se souleva. Le visage d'Elena, tout comme celui de Katherine, était si proche de celui de sa mère, cette femme douce et aimante qui tenait à ses filles comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Malheureusement, la dernière chose que la pauvre femme avait pu voir avait été les vampires massacrant sa famille avant d'elle-même la tuer. Ce jour là, Katherina avait encore prit la fuite comme elle savait si bien le faire et Lauren ne devait sa transformation qu'à sa beauté qui avait séduit un des frères de Klaus.

Lassée de tous ces mauvais souvenirs, la jeune femme jeta les photos sur le lit loin de sa vue et ravala les larmes coulant sur ses joues rosies. Le silence de la pièce devenait gênant et l'absence de Damon pesante.

Brusquement, elle se leva de sa chaise, l'envoyant valser à travers la pièce, alluma la petite chaine s'y trouvant et augmenta le son jusqu'au point ou les murs se mirent à vibrer.

Elle se mit au milieu de la chambre, retira le gilet empêchant ses mouvements fluides et commença à onduler son corps au rythme de la musique. A ce moment ci plus rien ne comptait, pas plus les mauvais souvenirs du passé que ses voisins de chambres tambourinant contre les murs. Seul ses hanches balançant de gauche à droite et ses cheveux s'électrisant avaient de l'importance.

Ce petit manège aurait certainement pu durer jusqu'au bout de la nuit si Damon n'avait pas décidé de revenir.

En entrant dans la pièce, il n'informa pas tout de suite la jeune femme de sa présence préférant la regarder se ridiculiser un peu plus. Il était à la fois amusé par la situation grotesque que la vampire aurait certainement préférée garder secrète mais également séduit par la langoureuse danse que ce corps, sans défaut, maitrisait parfaitement. L'avantage d'avoir une vingtaine d'année depuis plusieurs siècles, l'on savait bouger.

Après s'être délecté du spectacle un petit moment et avoir hésité à sortir son téléphone pour la filmer, Damon se décida à traverser la pièce et éteindre la musique sans que Lauren n'est encore pu le voir, se déhanchant les yeux fermés.

La blonde se stoppa net en entendant le petit rire sarcastique du Salvatore remplacer la sonorité ambiante.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent et, dans la seconde, son visage se décomposa.

_ La ferme ! Ordonna la jeune femme devançant toutes railleries.

Damon leva les deux comme pour se rendre à un officier avant d'écarter de rire et de s'effondrer sur le lit emportant la Pierce dans sa chute.

_ Mais lâche moi ! Hurla Lauren se joignant bientôt à son euphorie.

Plusieurs minutes après, l'air parvenant difficilement à leurs poumons, les deux vampires se calmèrent peu à peu, reprenant leurs souffles, enlacés sur le lit.

_ Je n'aime pas quand on se dispute, fini par dire Damon en déposant un baiser baveux sur la joue de la jeune femme.

_ Moi non plus, avoua la blonde laissant sa tête retombé sur l'épaule du Salvatore.

* * *

_ Rubis, arrête de tourner en rond, tu me donnes mal à la tête, dit le chasseur à la carrure de Schwarzenegger.

N'ayant pu obtenir le moindre indice de Rebecca, la Salvatore était remontée dans le salubre repère ou les chasseurs avaient élu domicile. Après de longues heures de torture, elle n'avait pu obtenir aucune parole constructive de la part de l'originale et cela la frustrait au plus haut point. En 160 ans, Rubis avait acquis les meilleures techniques pour venir à bout des vampires mais cette famille d'originale qu'elle pourchassait depuis tant d'années lui avait jusque là toujours échappé. Elle savait que cette lutte, la mènerait à sa propre perte, son destin étant lié à celui d'un des créateurs originaux. Mais sa vie n'avait que peu d'importance face au combat qu'elle menait depuis plus d'un siècle : exterminer tous les vampires.

_ Je ne peux pas, s'énerva la jeune femme. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi près du but. Nous tenons un original mais cette petite garce refuse de parler.

_ Nous l'aurons à l'usure…

_ Mais nous n'avons pas le temps ! Tu paris combien que ces frères ne vont pas tarder à débouler avec leurs cavaleries de sorciers, loup, ou autres créatures venues tout droit de l'enfer.

Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel espérant dédramatiser les paroles de la brune. Mais cette tentative fut veine puisque à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Jimmy, l'apprenti chasseur chargé de surveiller Rebecca, se mit à hurler provoquant la panique chez Rubis et son compagnon d'arme.

Le temps que tout deux arrivent, Rebecca n'était déjà plus là et le jeune insouciant était visiblement mort.

De rage la Salvatore attrapa le premier pieu lui tombant sous la main et le jeta violement contre la paroi rocheuse le faisant s'éclater en mille morceaux.

_ NON ! COMMENT A-T-ELLE PU NOUS ECHAPPER ? Hurla la jeune femme rouge de colère.

L'homme tenta de la calmer d'une main sur l'épaule, erreur fatale.

_ Lâche moi, Stevie ! dit –elle alors que d'un geste vif et précis, elle lui saisit le bras et le tordis mettant le colosse au sol dans un cri de douleur.

_ Rubis… Je t'en pris… supplia le chasseur alors que la jeune femme ne lui lâchait pas le bras.

_ Ne t'avise jamais de recommencer, chuchota la jeune femme enragée. Ne crois pas avoir la moindre importance pour moi. Tu n'es qu'un pion. Je pourrais te tuer en moins d'une seconde. Ma vengeance a un prix que je suis prête à payer.

* * *

_ Tu es sûr que c'est ici ? Demanda Elena visiblement septique.

La jeune femme était debout devant un hôtel en compagnie de son sosie qui abordée déjà une tenue estivale, Grosse lunettes mouche, maillot de bain sexy, paréo et un large chapeau. Elle semblait plus prête à se rendre à la plage qu'à entreprendre des recherches.

_ Je te l'ais déjà répété cent fois. D'après mes contacts, un homme correspondant à la description de Damon séjourne dans cet hôtel depuis quelques jours, maugréa Katherine visiblement lassée de se répéter.

_ Et tes contacts, c'est du quel genre ? Demanda la Gilbert la voix trainante en regardant son ancêtre.

_ Si mes contacts ne te conviennent pas, débrouille toi !

La vampire soupira peu convaincu mais se dirigea tout de même vers le bâtiment.

_ Quelle chambre déjà ?

_ La 103.

Dès cet instant, tout se déroula très rapidement. Les deux doubles se dirigèrent vers la chambre 103 qu'Elena ouvrit sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Elles tombèrent alors né à né avec effectivement Damon mais celui-ci étant en train d'enlacer Lauren dans le lit. La Gilbert se figea, une demi-seconde, juste le temps que le Salvatore lève la tête et ne la voie, et s'enfuie. Katherine regarda tour à tour Damon puis Lauren et se dépêcha de suivre sa descendante qui avait déjà rejoint leur voiture.

* * *

**Alors ? Je veux mon petit message ! Enfin si il est grand c'est encore mieux ! ^^ Et dsl, s'il y a des fautes. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire encore une fois...**


	15. Tempête de sentiments

**Coucou tout le monde ! Bon étant en vacances entre potes, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de prendre mon clavier pour écrire mais je vais essayer de ne pas trop vous faire patienter quand même. Voici le nouveau chapitre qui je pense plaira beaucoup aux DELENA. **

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas mon petit message pour me donner votre avis.**

* * *

_**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **_

_**Elina : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Réaction de Damon dans ce chapitre **_

_**Luucky0ne : Merci pour ton message. Oui, c'est les grandes retrouvailles, suite dans ce chapitre… **_

_**Landscape : Merci pour ton message et pour tes compliments. Ca fait très plaisir. Les vraies retrouvailles sont dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça va te plaire. **_

_**Apple C : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. **_

_**Soukaina : Merci beaucoup pour le message et pour le compliment. Je compte bien continuer sur cette voie )**_

_**Melissa : Merci pour ton message. Oui, Elena a bien changé tout comme Caroline qui dans la série a beaucoup changé après sa transformation. Pas de nouvelles de Rebecca dans ce chapitre mais bientôt… **_

_**Sara : Merci pour ton message et oui, je suis sadique jusqu'au bout… J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue, je ne voudrais pas te priver de ta drogue ^^ **_

_**Patterond : Merci pour ton message. Pour ce qui est de ta question, tu auras une partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre… Pour ce reste… mystère… Il faudra encore attendre un peu ^^**_

_**Elsa D : Merci beaucoup pour ton message et ton enthousiasme. Et je suis ravie que la relation entre les trois filles te plaise. **_

_**Lois : Merci pour ton message et oui, je suis une sadique. Je coupe au moment fatidique ^^ Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitre, je ne sais pas trop mais je dirais encore au moins une dizaine voir plus ou beaucoup plus selon ma motivation et le nombre de messages ^^ **_

_**XLauraX : Merci pour ton message et oui, suis cruelle ^^ J'aime vous faire un peu languir de mes chapitres ^^ **_

_**Chupa14 : Merci pour ton message. Tu vas voir la réaction de Katherine dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est du Klaroline, il faudra encore attendre quelques chapitres mais on se rapproche… **_

_**Tiffy30 : Merci beaucoup ! **_

_**Rainbow : Merci pour ton message. Je suis ravie que tu ais décidé de laisser un message. J'adore recevoir vos petits commentaires après avoir posté un chapitre. J'espère que la suite te plaira. **_

_**Elsa : Merci pour ton message ! Voilà la suite !**_

* * *

**Tempête de sentiments**

C'était comme si une tempête la ravagée de l'intérieur, ses mains tremblaient, ses larmes coulaient, en soi le monde d'Elena s'écroulait. Elle ne pouvait chasser de son esprit cette image de Damon lové contre une autre femme qu'elle. Certes depuis qu'elle le connaissait, la jeune femme avait pu apercevoir le vampire avec de nombreuses femmes : Andy, Rose, la mère de Matt ou même Caroline, mais à cette époque ses sentiments n'étaient pas les mêmes. Elle n'avait pas renoncé à tous pour lui. Puis au fond d'elle, la Gilbert avait toujours su que le cœur du Salvatore lui appartenait à elle et uniquement elle. Cette fois ci, ce n'était pas pareil. Elle avait vu la façon dont il regardait cette femme. Elle n'était pas uniquement un flirt en attendant que son véritable amour ne lui ouvre son cœur. Et si tout était de sa faute ? Si elle n'avait pas réalisé à temps que Damon était l'unique amour de sa vie et qu'elle venait de le perdre à jamais ? Serait-elle condamnée à errer durant des siècles à la recherche de son bien aimé sans que celui-ci ne veule d'elle ? Damon allait-il lui faire subir le même enfer qu'il avait pu vivre avec Katherine ?

Le vent soufflait, un orage se préparait après cette lourde journée de chaleur. A l'image des sentiments d'Elena, les éléments semblaient se déchainer. Dans sa poche, la jeune femme pouvait sentir son téléphone vibrer contre sa cuisse. Elle n'osait regarder le destinataire de ces appels. Elle ne savait comment elle pourrait gérer le fait que Damon ne tente même pas de lui téléphoner. Si elle découvrait que seul Caroline ou Katherine s'inquiétaient pour elle ? Elle risquait de ne jamais s'en remettre.

Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps, elle se trouvait sur cette plage. Combien d'heures étaient passées après la macabre découverte de Damon dans le même lit que cette blonde ? Elle se trouvait juste assise sur le sable, tétanisée, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, n'ayant même plus conscience que toutes âmes vivantes aient cherchées abris.

Ce fut finalement une main compatissante se posant sur son épaule qui la sortie de sa torpeur. En se retournant et apercevant les yeux bleus compatissant de sa meilleure amie, la Gilbert extériorisa sa peine en transformant ses larmes en torrent.

Caroline l'aida tant bien que mal à se relever et, luttant contre la tempête, la guida vers Katherine qui au loin les attendaient toutes les deux.

Arrivé à la hauteur de la Pierce, elle attrapa le bras que celle-ci lui tendait sans lâcher la taille de la blonde.

A cet instant, Elena eut la certitude que même si elle devait errer durant des siècles à la recherche de l'amour, elle n'errerait pas seule.

* * *

Rubis tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son taillage de pieu mais son habituelle minutie dans cette tâche était entachée par sa rage d'avoir perdu Rebecca. La phrase « ne jamais confier un originel à un abruti d'apprenti chasseur se répétait dans sa tête » mais également tout autre chose la préoccupait. Rebecca connaissait Damon et Stefan. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas entendu prononcer les noms de ces frères. S'ils n'étaient pas l'unique raison de son combat, elle les aurait surement depuis longtemps oubliés. Du moins, elle aurait tenté.

Son esprit se mit, alors, à divaguer dans les souvenirs ou elle n'avait pas encore la perte sa vie ou celle de son père à reprocher à ses deux frères. Toutes ces fois ou elle avait tenté de combler le manque d'une mère pour son petit frère, Stefan, qu'elle sentait encore si fragile pour ne pas bénéficier de l'amour d'une mère. Toutes ces disputes incessantes avec Damon, ce frère ainé aux mœurs et à l'honneur si fragile qui avant tant de fois déçu leur père… Ce père qu'elle admirait tant et qui avait reporté tous ces espoirs déchus sur elle.

C'est Stevie, le colosse chasseur qui la sortie de son passé en entrant dans la pièce plutôt précipitamment.

_ Une autre équipe de chasseurs vient de nous joindre, annonça-t-il à Rubis tout en commençant à réunir tout leur attirail d'arme. Ils pensent avoir retrouvé la trace d'un originel en France.

_ Klaus ? Demanda la Salvatore.

_ Non, mais si un de ses frères est en France, il n'ait surement pas loin.

_ En route pour la France alors, dit la jeune femme chassant à nouveau Damon et Stefan de son esprit.

* * *

Se calmer n'avait pas été mince affaire mais avec l'aide de sa meilleure amie et de son sosie, la Gilbert avait réussie à chasser ses larmes. Caroline lui avait expliqué que Katherine avait tenté de la retrouver à leur hôtel mais que celle-ci n'y étant pas, elles avaient eu l'idée de la localiser grâce à son téléphone.

Maintenant, Elena essayait tant bien que mal de raconter la scène de cauchemar de ses retrouvailles avec le Salvatore à la Forbes. Mais tandis que la jeune femme partait dans une description approfondie de « la pouf blonde » se trouvant dans les bras de SON Damon, Caroline ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la Petrova restait curieusement discrète. Or ce n'était pas du tout le genre de la maison de se faire oublier quand un événement se passait. En temps normal, elle aurait surement été la première à lancer quelques remarques cinglantes, à user d'un humour que seul, elle, aurait apprécié et à en profiter pour cracher quelques révélations désobligeantes.

Pourtant cette fois ci, pas un mot. Au contraire, la vampire semblait baisser un peu plus les yeux à chaque fois qu'Elena évoquée «la pouf blonde ».

_ Et toi Katherine, tu ne serais pas qui est cette fille par hasard ? Demanda Caroline cherchant à lire tout manque de sincérité dans ses yeux.

_ Moi ?! S'interloqua la vampire en relevant la tête brusquement.

La blonde ne lâcha pas son regard se faisant insistante tandis qu'Elena, ébahis, devant la réaction de sa meilleure amie, resta sans rien dire à les regarder toutes deux une à une.

_ Bien sûr que non, je ne la connais pas ! Pourquoi je la connaitrais ? Repris la Pierce vivement.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Caroline d'une voix trainante.

_ Oh et puis Elena ! Quant va tu te décider à lire ces messages ?! Cette sonnerie commence à me taper sur les nerfs, s'énerva le Pierce tentant par la même occasion de porter l'attention ailleurs que sur elle-même.

La Gilbert regarda son téléphone jeté au loin sans même l'avoir regardé. Avait-elle le courage de découvrir que les seuls personnages à l'avoir contacté étaient Caroline et Katherine ?

Finalement ce fut son sosie qui perdit patience la première et se leva vers le lit, se saisit du téléphone et commença à l'inspecter.

Au bout de quelques secondes celle-ci déclara alors :

_ Tu as un sms de Damon. Il veut que tu le retrouve sur la place de la vieille ville…

* * *

Avec cette météo mitigée, la vieille ville s'était largement vidée de ses touristes si bien que la Gilbert n'eut aucune difficulté à repérer le Salvatore.

Adossé contre la paroi de la vieille égalise tentant de se cacher des intempéries et pianotant sur son téléphone, il ne sembla pas la remarquer avant qu'elle ne soit plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

Ils se regardèrent tout deux et le silence s'installa. Un millier d'idées passèrent dans la tête d'Elena, la plus dominante étant se jeter dans ses bras, mais le souvenir de son apollon lové contre une autre freina son entrain.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Finit par demander Damon ?

_ Tu oses poser cette question ?! dit Elena détachant bien chaque lot de sa phrase. Ca fait des mois que j'essaye de t'appeler Damon ! Tu ne crois pas que tu serais pourquoi je suis là si tu avais pris une seule fois la peine de répondre ?

_ J'avais promis à Stefan de m'éloigner, expliqua-t-il simplement.

Puis d'un ton un peu plus inquiet, il enchaina :

_ Il ne lui ait rien arrivé au moins ?

_ A ce que je sache, il va très bien, répondit sèchement la jeune femme.

_ A ce que tu saches ?

_ Nous sommes plus ensemble…

Damon digéra l'information.

_ Et donc ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? Retenta le vampire. Oui, je sais, si j'avais pris la peine de répondre à tes appels je le serais mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, tu comptes me le dire ou simplement me faire des reproches.

_ Mais je suis là pour toi, espèce de nigaud ! Je suis là parce que je t'aime et parce que je suis prête à traverser la moitié de la planète pour toi !

_ Avec Katherine ?

Elena réalisa qu'elle venait dans un moment de colère de déclarer son amour au Salvatore mais que celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir imprimé ou du moins paraissait plus préoccupé par sa compagne de voyage.

_ Oh ne commence pas avec Katherine, hurla-t-elle en pleine rue faisant retourner le peu de têtes présentes. Si c'est pour dire le moindre mal sur elle, tu peux d'ores et déjà retourner voir ta pouf.

_ Ma pouf ? Tu parles de Lauren là ?

_ Tu vois très bien de qui je parle. Toi qui te disais fou d'amour pour moi, tu ne sembles pas avoir mis trop de temps pour me remplacer.

_ Elena, tais-toi, dit Damon baissant la tête et tentant de garder son sang-froid.

_ Oh mais monsieur s'énerve en plus ! Il ne faudrait pas inverser les rôles non plus. C'est toi qui couche avec la première venue. C'est toi qui…

_ Lauren n'est pas la première venue, la coupa le vampire subitement très calme.

_ Tu l'aimes ? Demanda la jeune femme.

_ Oui…

La Gilbert déglutie.

_ Oui, je l'aime, repris Damon. Mais je n'ai jamais couché avec ou quel que soit d'autre ! Elena, Lauren est ma meilleure amie depuis toujours, rien de plus…

* * *

**JE VEUX MON MESSAGE ! ^^ **


	16. L'attaque de Rubis

**Salut à tous. J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour la plupart d'entre vous. Pour ma part, je suis encore en vacances à Toulouse avec des amis. Mon temps d'écriture s'en voit donc largement réduit mais je vous poste tout de même à la va vite ce nouveau chapitre. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire donc je tiens dès maintenant à m'excuser pour toutes les fautes que vous pourrez rencontrer. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **_

_**Sara : Merci pour ton message. Ce serait beaucoup trop facile s'ils se sautaient dessus. Et j'aime compliquer les choses ^^ **_

_**Helene : Wahhh un grand message ! J'adore ! Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'es autant plus. Pour ce qui est de Rubis, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre que tu as en parti raison pour certaines choses… Je n'en dis pas plus. Mais je suis ravie que tu trouves Rubis bien intégrée. **_

_**Sosso : Merci pour ton message. Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédant t'ais plus et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi. Tu verras il y a du Damon/Elena. **_

_**Fan-delena : Merci pour ton message qui m'a bien fais rire ^^ Quel enthousiasme ! J'espère qu'il sera le même pour ce chapitre… **_

_**Pattenrond : Merci pour ton message. Et j'espère que tu auras compris avec ta relecture. Sinon n'hésite pas à me poser des questions. **_

_**DelenaKelena : Merci pour ton message. Dsl j'ai eu la flemme de te retrouver sur le site donc je te réponds là. Et oui, Lauren est seulement la meilleure amie. Je vous ais tous bien eu ^^ **_

_**Elina : Merci pour ton message. Oui, du DELENA ! Et ça continue dans ce chapitre… **_

_**Melissa : Merci pour ton message et tu peux me laisser autant de roman que tu le souhaite, je les adore ^^ En tout cas je suis très contente que Lauren finisse par te plaire… **_

_**I.v : Merci pour ton message. Et oui, un petit effet suspense d'une demi-seconde ^^ **_

_**Chupa14 : Merci pour ton message. Alors comme ça tu ne crois pas Damon ? ^^ Tu verras si il ment dans les prochains chapitres. **_

_**Guest : Merci pour ton message. Pas de Stelena en vue pour le moment ) **_

_**Tiffy30 : Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! **_

_**XLauraX : Merci pour ton message. Oui, la France se remplie de Salvatore et tu vas voir que ça va bouger… **_

_**Marilie : Merci pour ton message. Suite de la réconciliation dans ce chapitre… **_

_**Guest : Merci pour ton message. Ce chapitre va répondre a beaucoup de tes questions je pense. Et ce n'est pas Rubis qui risque d'être la plus surprise… **_

_**EMMA : Merci pour ton message et dsl pour l'attente mais je suis malheureusement très occupée. Et cela ne risque pas de s'arranger. Mes études passent avant ma fic donc vous allez devoir prendre votre mal en patience mais je promets de faire des efforts pour poster au plus vite. **_

_**Kissofthechance : Merci pour ton message. Et ouais, pas de bisou… Mais peut-être pour bientôt… Ah Ah ^^ **_

_**Maeva : Merci pour ton message. Je suis ravie que tu es découvert ma fic et qu'elle te plaise autant. Et merci pour le compliment pour l'écriture. **_

_**Emy : Merci beaucoup ! **_

_**Sosso : Merci beaucoup petite droguée ^^ Et oui, je suis cruelle mais voici la suite )**_

* * *

**L'attaque de Rubis**

Katherine s'assit à la terrasse d'un café en bordure de mer en relevant hautainement ses lunettes de sur ses yeux pour les placer sur sa tête. Elle avait conscience qu'avec son attitude inaccessible et sa silhouette avantageuse particulièrement soulignée dans sa jolie petite robe blanche, elle attirait bien des regards. Mais la jeune femme, pourtant habituée à multiplier les conquêtes, n'avait pas vraiment en tête de se chercher un nouveau bellâtre. Ses préoccupations étaient tout autre. En débarquant subitement dans la chambre d'hôtel du Salvatore, ce n'était pas voir son ancien soupirant dans les bras d'une autre qui l'avait inquiété. C'était plutôt l'identité de celle-ci qui l'avait épouvanté.

Lauren… C'était comme ci-après des siècles d'évasion, elle ne pouvait toujours pas fuir son passé. Sa sœur la ramenait à tous ses échecs et toutes ses faiblesses. Aussi proche avait-elle pu être durant leur vivant, la mort les avait séparés, toutes deux choisissant des voix différentes. Lauren, la voie de la passion et Katherine, la voie de la trahison.

Loin d'être au point de Stefan à se morfondre de sa condition, Lauren avait décidé de profiter de son statue tout en respectant certains principes bafoués par sa cadette.

Katherine savait, donc, très bien que, celle qui avait été sa complice durant toute son enfance avait la capacité, aujourd'hui, de réduire à néant tous ses plans. Hors de question qu'elle ne laisse la situation lui échapper. Ses projets étaient bien ficelés depuis leur départ de Mystic Falls, elle ne comptait pas y renoncer si facilement. Elle avait appris de ses erreurs et avec les événements qui se préparaient, elle devait adopter une autre stratégie. Stratégie remise grandement en question avec l'interruption de sa sœur dans le tableau.

La Pierce était plongée dans ses pensées, si bien, qu'elle n'aperçue pas la jolie blonde approcher. Elle entendit seulement les pieds de la chaise râper sur le carrelage de la terrasse du café quand Lauren l'écarta pour s'assoir face à elle.

_ Tu m'as demandé venir, je suis là, dit Lauren débutant durement la conversation claquant également sèchement son sac à main sur la table.

Déconcertée par cette entrée en matière, Katherine resta inerte quelques instants avant de reprendre son assurance légendaire et de lancer son regard le plus meurtrier à sa sœur.

_ Et je t'en remercie, annonça-t-elle d'une voix monocorde. Inutile de s'émouvoir de ces retrouvailles, toutes deux savons que nous ne ressentons que de l'amertume l'une envers l'autre. Mais puisque nous devons temporairement partager de même Etat, j'ai pensé que quelques règles de bienséance seraient les bienvenues.

_ Je t'écoute…

_ Premièrement, si nous pouvions éviter de fréquenter les mêmes personnes et par cela j'entends que Damon est ma propriété privé.

_ Tu m'excuses ? Rit sarcastiquement Lauren. Ta propriété privée ? Tu le prends pour un chien ou je rêve ? Et je croyais que tu ne te réservais que Stefan…

_ Evite ce petit air hautain sœurette, je pourrais te le faire ravaler. Et en ce qui concerne Damon, oublie. Lui et moi avons un passé face auquel tu ne fais pas le poids, insista la plus jeune des Petrova en rapprochant son visage menaçant de celui de sa sœur.

_ Si mes sources sont bonnes, cela fait 146 ans que tu l'évites. Tu ne crois qu'en tout ce temps, j'ai également pu me construire un passé avec lui ?

_ J'avais oublié à quel point tu aimais ramasser mes restes…

_ Tu n'as jamais supporté l'idée que je puisse te faire de l'ombre.

_ Tu te surestime, Lauren…

Lassée par la tournure de la conversation, la blonde attrapa son sac d'une main et commença à se relever mais elle fut stoppée par sa sœur qui lui rattrapa le poignet.

_ Je pense surtout à Elena, ma descendante… dit Katherine essayant de retenir la jeune femme.

_ N'essaye pas de me faire croire ça ! Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'à toi-même petite sœur.

* * *

Elena, troublée, resta longtemps assise sur le bord d'une fontaine, se repassant en boucle sa conversation avec Damon. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait sauter de joie ou pleurer. Il n'était pas en couple avec une autre, Lauren n'était que sa meilleure amie néanmoins cela n'avait pas empêché le vampire de rester très froid avec elle malgré le fait qu'elle lui ait avoué ses sentiments. La conversation s'était conclue sur le fameux « j'ai besoin de temps » du Salvatore. Après cela, sans même une accolade, chacun était parti de son côté, se promettant tout même de rester dans le coin et de se recontacter.

Soudain la jeune femme sentie une pression autour de son cou. Deux mains lui emprisonnaient la gorge la serrant si fort que sa force vampirique ni pouvait rien. Son agresseur n'était pas humain et vu la taille de ses mains, il devait également s'agir d'une femme.

La Gilbert se débattit énergiquement réussissant brièvement à déstabiliser l'attaquante. Cette perte d'équilibre permis alors à Elena d'apercevoir une jeune femme brune au regard de braise. Et même si leurs couleurs étaient totalement différentes, en apercevant ces yeux, un seul nom vint à l'esprit de la jeune vampire : Damon.

_ Je t'ai connu plus vivace, Katherine ! Chuchota la brune à l'oreille d'Elena.

_ Je… je… ne suis… pas… Katherine… Parvins difficilement à dire la Gilbert.

Néanmoins, son adversaire ne parut pas très convaincue puisqu'elle resserra un peu plus son étreinte. Peu à peu la panique envahissait la jeune femme. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Elle n'arriverait jamais à reprendre le dessus sur son agresseur. Elle ne reverrait jamais Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline ou même Katherine. Elle ne saurait jamais si Damon et elle auraient pu un jour former un couple.

Soudain, un élan de motivation l'habitat. Hors de question qu'elle ne laisse se amis derrière elle. Hors de question que Jeremy ne perde le dernier membre de sa famille. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'elle déjouait la mort, elle pouvait bien le faire une dernière fois.

Au diable les belles prises d'art martiaux apprise avec Alaric et Damon, les méthodes de filles pouvaient parfois être les plus efficaces. Sans une once d'hésitation, elle plongea ongles premier sur l'avant-bras de la brune et les planta jusqu'à que quelques gouttes de sang jaillissent des blessures.

Surprise par cette attaque, la menue attaquante lâcha subitement sa prise permettant à la Gilbert de bondir hors de sa portée et de l'éloigner au pas de course.

Elle se savait suivie, elle ne pouvait baisser sa cadence. Tous ses sens étaient en alertes. Elle priait pour que ces nouvelles capacités vampiriques ne lui fassent pas défaut. Tout en courant, elle tâtonnait dans sa poche droite, tentant d'attraper son téléphone. Mais celui-ci semblait s'être glissé dans une zone non explorée qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre.

Brusquement une main la saisit par le bras et la tira dans une petite ruelle noire. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais l'inconnu fut plus rapide et l'en empêcha.

_ Chut… Elena, c'est moi, lui dit une voix rassurante dans le creux de l'oreille.

Tous les muscles de la Gilbert se détendirent et elle laissa son corps se fondre contre le torse du Salvatore. Délicatement, le vampire lui saisit la main et lui indiqua de le suivre. En même temps qu'il avançait, il saisit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

_ Lauren ? dit-il dans un murmure. Prépare tes affaires, on part. Rubis est en ville.

* * *

Toujours face à sa sœur, Rubis, au téléphone, vira au blanc. Katherine fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Après quelques « ok », la blonde raccrocha et releva la tête.

_ Viens avec moi, dit-elle en déposant un billet sur la table pour payer leurs consommations, je dois passer à notre hôtel à Damon et moi pour récupérer nos affaires et nous rejoignons les autres à votre hôtel. Nous quittons la ville !

_ Nous quittons la ville ? Comment ça nous quittons la ville ? Depuis quand y a-t-il un nous ?

_ Rubis est en ville ! Hurla Lauren en fixant sa sœur intensément. Alors, Katherine, il n'y a pas de nous et il n'y en aura jamais mais Damon quitte la ville avec Elena donc libre à toi de nous suivre ou non.

Et sans plus attendre, la Pierce se dirigea telle une furie vers on hôtel afin de faire ses valises au plus rapide et de s'éloigner de la menace planant…

* * *

_ Mais qui c'était ? Demanda Elena entre deux souffles en courant derrière le Salvatore. Elle connait Katherine. Elle m'a prise pour elle.

_ Pas étonnant qu'elle ait voulue te tuer alors. Elle déteste Katherine au plus haut point.

_ Ne me dis pas que c'est une de ses ex.

Damon tourna rapidement la tête vers elle certainement surpris par la question.

_ Une de ses ex ? interrogea-t-il avec un petit sourire dans le coin.

_ Quoi ? Questionna Elena, les yeux ronds, en haussant les épaules. A chaque fois que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui voulait tuer Katherine, c'était un de ses ex donc c'est tout à fait possible…

Le Salvatore leva les yeux au ciel à la fois amusé et exaspéré et continua à avancer vers la chambre des trois filles qui ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres. Brusquement, il se stoppa net.

_ Quelqu'un est dans cette chambre à part Caroline ?

_ Théoriquement non, répondit Elena.

_ On a un problème alors…

* * *

**Mon message SVP **


	17. Retrouvailles

**Salut à tous ! **

**Comme je ne pourrais pas écrire du week end, je me suis dépêchée ce soir de vous pondre un petit chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Il ne se passe pas forcément grand-chose mais c'est un chapitre essentiel pour la suite de la fic. Donc bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

_**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **_

_**Sara : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également même s'il y a moins de suspense ou d'action. Mais il sera plus humoristique. **_

_**XLauraX : Merci pour ton message. Oui, on découvre de plus en plus Katherine et ne t'inquiète pas pour l'instant les filles et Damon ne vont pas passer à la trappe ^^ Quant à Rubis je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise. **_

_**Melissa : Merci pour ton message. Et ouais, des problèmes et encore des problèmes. En même temps s'il n'y en avait pas je pourrais arrêter ma fic ^^ Donc je compte bien encore mettre quelques problèmes sur leur route ) **_

_**Sosso : Merci pour ton message. Voilà la suite. J'ai été plutôt rapide, non ? **_

_**Pattenrond : Merci pour ton message. Oui, tu as totalement deviné. Mon but était de vous faire croire que Damon et Lauren était ensemble alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas ^^ Je suis contente que ça ais fonctionné. Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre que tous les protagonistes y sont également et cette fois même Caroline. **_

_**Marilie : Merci pour ton message. Et oui, Damon ce héro… ^^ **_

_**Tiffy30 : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. **_

_**Elina : Merci beaucoup pour ton message qui m'a fait très plaisir. Etre ta fic Vampire Diaries préférée est vraiment un honneur. **_

_**Lois : Merci beaucoup pour ton message et ton enthousiasme ! J'espère continuer à te ravir avec ce chapitre… **_

_**EMMA : Merci pour ton message. Oui, le DELENA n'est pas mis en avant en ce moment mais ça va venir. Lentement mais surement.**_

* * *

**Retrouvailles**

Elena se figea et regarda intensivement Damon. Que devaient-ils faire ? Caroline était-elle en danger ? Comment était-il possible d'attirer autant les ennuies ? Depuis trois ans, elle ne comptait même plus le nombre de personnes qui avaient voulues sa mort.

Lentement et discrètement, le Salvatore se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Caroline, elle ne semblait pas être en danger, du moins, elle parlait, parlait sans laisser l'étrange inconnu placer un mot. Néanmoins avec qui la Forbes pouvait-elle bien parler ? De son savoir, elle n'avait aucune connaissance en France. Elle n'aurait tout de même pas invité Rubis à boire un thé si celle-ci avait frappée à sa porte ?

Lassé le vampire soupira. Mais ne pouvait-elle pas se taire ! C'était tout Caroline ça ! Déblatérer sans laisser les autres en placer une.

Finalement, il préféra agir rapidement même s'il n'avait aucune idée de face à qui il pourrait bien se retrouver. Il n'y aurait eu que lui, il serait parti laissant la blonde se débrouiller mais il savait pertinemment qu'Elena ne laisserait jamais sa meilleure amie derrière elle.

De sa main gauche, il saisit la Gilbert tandis que de la droite il poussa la porte. Précipitamment, il entra dans la pièce, la jeune femme à sa suite et se stoppa net devant l'inconnu, pas si inconnu que ça.

_ Stefan ?!

_ Salut grand frère, répondit le plus jeune Salvatore en se levant du lit sur lequel il était assis à écouter Caroline lui raconter les péripéties de leur voyage.

Brièvement, le vampire jeta un regard à son ex-petite amie et baissa rapidement les yeux vers la moquette.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Damon mitigé entre le plaisir de revoir son frère et toutes les inquiétudes que cela pouvait engendrer. Avait-il un problème ? Venait-il récupérer Elena ?

_ Bonnie m'a avertie qu'une menace grandissante se rapprochait de vous. Je me suis dit que vous auriez peut-être besoin de moi. Et puis, tu es ma seule famille, expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire dans le coin.

Damon ne répondit rien bien plus doué pour les sarcasmes que pour l'exposition des sentiments.

Le silence commençant à devenir sérieusement pesant, Caroline prit la parole :

_ Bon, alors, vous savez ce que c'est que cette grande menace ? Bonnie a-t-elle été un peu plus précise dans ses prédictions ?

_ Pas vraiment, répondit Stefan.

_ Et bien, dans mon cas j'ai une petite idée… Rubis est en ville, informa Damon s'adressant surtout à son frère.

_ Rubis ? Répéta le jeune Salvatore paniqué.

_ C'est qui cette Rubis ? Interrogea la bonde.

_ Une ex de Katherine, annonça Elena lançant la bombe comme une évidence.

Caroline en resta bouche-bée, Stefan grimaça d'incompréhension tandis que Damon se mit à rire nerveusement.

_ Rubis avec Katherine ? Demanda le second Salvatore outré en se tournant vers son ainé.

_ Bien sûr que non, répondit le vampire. C'est Elena qui s'est ça en tête. Katherine déteste peut-être autant que Rubis à déteste.

_ Alors d'où elle sort cette Rubis ? Insista la Forbes.

Nouveau mouvement de flottement. Les deux jeunes femmes regardaient les deux frères de manière appuyée tandis que ceux-ci semblaient, tous deux, s'être pris d'une nouvelle passion pour leurs pointes de chaussures.

_ C'est notre sœur, finit par avouer Damon.

_ Votre sœur ? reprire en chœur la blonde et la brune.

* * *

_ Merde !

Rubis attrapa les premières choses lui passant sous la main et les lança de toutes ses forces contre le mur lui faisant face, les faisant exploser en mille morceaux.

La rage l'envahissait peu à peu. Elle était si près du but. Elle la tenait. Elle tenait sa vengeance. Elle aurait enfin pu tuer celle qui l'avait transformé en ce qu'elle détestait le plus au monde.

Les flash-back de cette nuit-là, la hantaient encore. Son père était rentré pour lui annoncer la mort de ses frères. A l'époque, elle avait crue à leur sacrifice pour venir à but de la bête. Mais il n'en était rien. Entiché d'elle, ils avaient tenté de lui porter secours. Néanmoins, la ville était libérée de ces monstres. Le sang ne coulerait plus à Mystic Falls. C'était ce qu'elle avait pensé pendant quelques heures. En se rendant à l'écurie, ce soir-là, elle avait été saisi par derrière par Katherine Pierce qui en lui faisant boire son sang avant de la tuer lui avait murmuré à l'oreille : « Tu n'aurais jamais dû te mettre entre tes frères et moi ».

_ Je viens de faire le tour des environ, je n'ai rien vu. Ta vampire s'est fait la malle, dit Stevie en arrivant derrière Rubis. Bon, tu viens ? Qui que soit cette garce pour toi, elle n'est pas notre cible. C'est les originaux qu'on veut. On doit rejoindre le conseil des chasseurs.

Rubis serra les poings. Qu'est qu'il pouvait lui taper sur les nerfs celui-ci ! Bien sûr que Katherine était sa cible. Sa seule et unique cible même. Puis si cette sal*pe était en France, il y avait de grande chance qu'un de ses frères y soit. Qui sait ? Peut-être même les deux…

* * *

Lauren pilla vivement devant l'hôtel de Katherine, Elena et Caroline ou Damon lui avait donné rendez-vous.

_ Tu as une conduite vachement écologique, commenta sarcastiquement la brune.

_ La ferme, grommela sa sœur en réponse.

_ Pourquoi tant d'agressivité, se moqua la jeune femme en sortant de la voiture.

A peine les deux sœurs avaient-elles posé les pieds sur le goudron que le reste du groupe venait les rejoindre chargé des trois valises.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Demanda Katherine lorsque Stefan passa à côté d'elle se dirigeant vers Lauren pour la saluer en snobant royalement son ex.

_ Je suis l'équipe de renfort…

_ Et bien, on n'est pas dans la merde ! Ironisa la Pierce.

Elena se trouvant toujours en retrait avec Damon quant à elle semblait préoccupé par bien autre chose que l'arrivée de Stefan et pourtant connaissant leur histoire cela aurait pu grandement la perturber. Néanmoins une autre nouvelle la tracassé visiblement plus.

_ Vous avez une sœur ? Mais comment ça se fait que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ?

_ Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Elena, Stefan et moi ne sommes pas très proche de Rubis.

_ Mais elle reste votre sœur !

_ Tu devrais lui expliquer, marmonna le Salvatore en chargeant une valise dans le coffre de la voiture.

_ Non, mais Damon, tu connais beaucoup de gens toi dont une sœur sort de nulle part ?

_ Oui, Katherine ! Répondit Stefan à la place de son frère en pointant Lauren.

La Gilbert regarda un à un Damon et Katherine totalement estomaqué avant de répliquer :

_ Ta pouf est une de mes ancêtres ?!

Stefan et Caroline ne purent s'empêcher un petit rire nerveux tandis que Damon lançait à un regard noir à la jeune femme et que Katherine regardait ailleurs, semblant ne pas être concernée.

Lauren quant à elle se rapprocha de sa petite nièce pour lui serrer la main.

_ En effet. Je suis ta grande grande grande enfin bref ta grande tante. Mon nom est Lauren mais la pouf ça me va aussi… j'ai connu pire.

_ Je ne voudrais pas interrompre ces grandes retrouvailles familiales mais il serait plus recommandé de se casser en vitesse avant que Lauren ne nous trouve, intervint l'ainé des Salvatore.

Approuvant tous les dires du vampire, le petit groupe s'engouffra dans le grand 4x4 noir dans lequel les valises avaient été chargées. C'est lorsqu'ils furent confortablement installés qu'une grande question vint à l'esprit de Damon, assit derrière le volant.

_ Euh… on va où ?

Grand silence dans la voiture.

_ Loin de Rubis. La réponse me semble évidente, baragouina Katherine visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

_ Merci pour ton intervention Katherine, elle était très constructive, lança Lauren déjà lassé de sa sœur et de son caractère.

Elena fixa Caroline assise près d'elle. Sans même lui adresser la parole, elle pouvait deviner ou la blonde espérait se rendre. Elle tapota sur l'épaule de la Petrova et lui montra d'un signe de tête la Forbes espérant que son ancêtre comprendrait le message.

_ Les originaux… Voilà ou nous allons. Là où sont les originaux…

* * *

**N'oubliez pas mon petit message si vous voulez me motiver à écrire ^^**


	18. Jalousie

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis absolument dsl pour l'attente mais entre le retour de vacances et la rentrée, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire. Je poste tout de même ce petit chapitre. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais il met en place les prochains évènements qui ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. J'essayerais de vous poster un autre chapitre dans les prochains jours…**

* * *

_**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **_

_**Lois : Merci beaucoup pour ton message et encore dsl pour l'attente. Je vais essayer d'être rapide pour poster le prochain chapitre. **_

_**Guest : Merci pour ton message. Il est vrai que la mort de Katherine serait une belle prise de risque. Je t'avoue que pour le moment je ne sais pas trop comment les évènements vont tourner pour les personnages mais je n'exclue pas une fin tragique pour certains d'entre eux… **_

_**Guest : Merci pour ton message et dsl pour l'attente. **_

_**Sosso : Merci pour ton message. Pas encore de « je t'aime » pour le Delana. Ce serait trop simple ^^ Pour ce qui est de la menace, elle est déjà apparue dans la personne de Rubis. Tu verras que la jeune femme peut faire beaucoup beaucoup de dégâts. **_

_**Elina : Merci pour ton message et tu as raison pour la faute. ^^ Merci de me l'avoir souligné. **_

_**Melissa : Merci pour ton message. Et oui, Stefan est toujours là. Il aurait été tellement plus simple de le laisser tranquillement à Mystic Falls mais j'avais envie de pimenter un peu les choses. Pour ce qui est de Caroline et Klaus, les retrouvailles approchent. **_

_**Pattenrond : Merci pour ton message et je suis dsl cette fois ci de vous avoir fait attendre. Mais je vais essayer d'être plus rapide la prochaine fois. Je ne garantis pas de grands chapitre mais je vais poster plus régulièrement. **_

_**Kissofthechance : Merci pour ton long message ! J'adore ! Pour ce qui est d'un rapprochement entre Katherine et Lauren, je ne peux rien garantir mais une chose est sûr leur relation va surement évoluer au cours des chapitres. Quant à Rubis, comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre, elle risque de bientôt retrouver ses frères. **_

_**Tiffy30 : Merci beaucoup ! **_

_**Sara : Merci pour ton message. Et oui, Elena n'est pas ravie de rencontrer sa grande tante ^^ Pour Rubis, tu as raison, c'est totalement comme ça que je la vois. Une Damon au féminin ^^ Katherine et Stefan… ah ah. Pour être honnête je ne sais pas moi-même si dans cette fic je développerais ou non quelque chose entre eux. L'avenir nous le dira ^^ **_

_**XLauraX : Merci pour ton message. Tu as raison, le groupe est en danger… Pour ce qui est du moment DELANA, petit passage entre eux mais certainement pas comme tu le voudrais… Un peu de patience ) **_

_**Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ton long message ! J'adore ! Et ton enthousiasme fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis surtout ravie que le personnage complexe de Rubis te plaise. Et tu as raison, elle est très semblable à Damon et Klaus. C'est un peu un mélange des deux personnages en faites. Encore merci ! **_

_**Sosso : Merci pour ton message. Voilà la suite avec un peu de retard. Dsl**_

_**EMMA : Merci pour tes messages sur ma fic «L'amour sous toutes ses facettes ». Pour répondre à ta question, je ne pense pas la reprendre étant donné que j'ai intégré le personnage de Rubis dans cette fic. Je pense donc développer certaines idées que j'avais pu avoir pour mon ancienne fic dans celle-ci. J'espère que cela te conviendra quand même.**_

* * *

**Jalousie…**

C'est la jambe quelque peu flageolante que Caroline posa son pied sur la terre grecque en sortant de l'énorme airbus. Était-ce véritablement dans ce pays qu'elle allait retrouver Tyler et Klaus ? De sa main droite, elle se cacha le visage du soleil éclatant et de ses idées noires. Se stoppant un instant, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais comme pour se donner du courage. Elle sentait que l'angoisse pouvait la submerger d'une minute à l'autre. Elle était à la fois impatiente et excitée de retrouver les deux hybrides mais également apeurée et affolée en réalisant qu'elle ne savait toujours pas vraiment lequel de ses deux prétendants elle venait chercher.

Ce fut une main compatissante sur son épaule qui la sortit de ses craintes. Elle se retourna pour afficher un léger sourire à la jeune femme derrière elle : Katherine Pierce. Qui aurait cru que la responsable de sa transformation pourrait, un jour, lui apporter du réconfort. C'était pourtant le cas. Elle regrettait pratiquement le fait que d'autres protagonistes aient rejoint leur petit trio dans lequel, tel un cocon ou une famille, elle s'était sentie en confiance.

Le sosie d'Elena répondit à son sourire puis continua son chemin en direction de l'aéroport pour récupérer les bagages en saisissant la blonde par la taille et la serrant contre elle.

_ Tu penses que nous sommes au bon endroit ? Demanda discrètement Caroline.

_ Votre sorcière est la source. Vous connaissez mieux sa fiabilité que moi.

_ Ils sont là. Je le sens, tenta de se convaincre elle-même la Forbes.

Les deux vampires ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre la Gilbert qui visiblement traînait des pieds, irritée par la vision de Damon et Lauren chahutant à quelques mètres seulement d'elle. Avoir parcouru des milliers de kilomètres pour un homme qui semblait préférer la compagnie de sa « prétendue » meilleure amie avait le don de mettre la jeune femme hors d'elle. Durant tout le trajet en avion, elle n'avait eu de cesse que de ruminer, l'aîné des Salvatore ayant préféré s'installer auprès de la sœur de Katherine, ne la laissant avec aucun autre choix que de s'assoir aux côtés de Stefan. Or, on pouvait imaginer plus réjouissant que la perspective de passer plusieurs heures collé à son ex de fraiche date.

_ Je dois être atteinte de l'herpès ou une autre maladie du genre. Un truc bien dégoutant quoi pour que Damon m'évite autant…

_ Ne te prend pas la tête, Elena. Tout ça c'est à cause de ma sœur. Elle a le don de s'accaparer tout ce qui ne lui appartient pas. Mais je ne compte pas la laisser faire. Dès que l'occasion se présentera, je mettrais autant de distance possible entre elle et nous.

_ A propos ?! S'exclama Elena se stoppant net et fixant Katherine d'un air réprobateur. Quand comptais-tu nous annoncer que la « pouf » était ta sœur ?

Prise au dépourvu, la Pierce chercha longuement ses mots.

_ Je… Je ne sais pas trop. J'étais troublée de revoir Lauren après toutes ses années et puis, je crois que j'avais aussi peur que ça nous éloigne que tu saches que la femme avec qui Damon fricotait soit ma sœur.

Elena hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Manifestement, cette explication lui convenait.

_ Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons bien d'autres raisons pour te détester que le fait que ta sœur soit une « pouf »…

Toutes trois se regardèrent tour à tour puis éclatèrent de rire en chœur. Malgré la présence de Damon, Stefan et Lauren, leur trio restait bien d'actualité, il n'en ressortirait peut-être même que plus soudé.

* * *

Le « Conseil des chasseurs » n'avait lieu que peu souvent mais celui-ci regroupait un nombre impressionnant de traqueur de monstres. Rubis savait pertinemment que de par sa condition de vampire, elle n'attirait pas que de la sympathie, mais avec le temps, tous semblaient s'être fait à l'idée que la jeune femme était un élément essentiel. Les fois précédentes, l'Assemblée avait été dirigée par Mikael, premier chasseur de tous les temps mais également tout comme la Salvatore, vampire. Il avait lui-même fondé ce conseil lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'un peu d'aide serait nécessaire pour traquer ses enfants. Aujourd'hui, Mikael n'était plus. Dans le combat acharné, qu'ils se menaient à travers les siècles, Klaus avait obtenu victoire en transperçant le cœur de celui qu'il avait appelé son père.

En tant qu'apprentie de Mikael, Rubis prenait, aujourd'hui, la tête du Conseil des chasseurs. En effet, l'originel avait été le précepteur de la jeune femme, lui enseignant ses techniques et méthodes et lui inculquant sa volonté de venir à bout de cette méprisable race à laquelle tous deux appartenaient.

Marchant au milieu du campement des chasseurs de tous horizons, la Salvatore ne pouvait qu'admirer le nombre de mobilisés pour cette Assemblée. Certes, Mikael avait perdu son combat face à ses progénitures, mais les originels, malgré la disparition de leur principale menace, n'avaient jamais été aussi vulnérables. L'occasion était parfaite pour réunir les troupes.

_ Alors, vieille grue, on ne salue même plus ses vieilles connaissances ? Demanda une voix féminine interpellant la jolie brune.

Rubis se retourna et aperçut une femme, un petit rictus animant son visage. Malgré ses trais marqués par le temps, elle aurait pu la reconnaître parmi mille.

_ Cécile…

_ Ravie de te revoir, Rubis.

_ Tu t'es fait rare ses derniers temps.

_ Que veux-tu que je te dise. Mes jeunes années sont déjà loin. Je n'ai plus la même énergie mettre dans cette lutte.

_ Mais j'ai entendu que tu dirigeais un groupe de chasseurs maintenant.

_ A défaut de pouvoir me rendre sur le terrain, j'y forme la nouvelle génération. Et justement, en parlant de mes disciples, quand j'ai su que Rebekah t'avait échappé, je les ai lancées à sa poursuite. Je pense qu'ils ont de bonnes pistes. Nous avons la quasi-certitude qu'elle s'est rendue en Grèce. Or…

_ Là où va Rebekah, Klaus a de grandes chances de s'y trouver…la coupa Rubis finissant sa phrase.

_ Tu as tout compris.

_ J'ai bien l'impression que le Conseil connaît déjà sa nouvelle destination.

* * *

Les yeux fixés sur le tapis de l'aéroport faisant défiler les bagages, Damon tentait de réceptionner tous les sacs de voyage du groupe, tâche compliquée par le fait qu'il ne se souvienne pas de l'allure de toutes les valises. Et bien sûr, le Salvatore devait se débrouiller de lui-même puisque tous avaient prétexté l'urgence pipi pour s'éclipser.

_ Tu as tout ? Demanda une voix dans son dos.

_ Non. Répondit simplement le vampire jetant un bref regard à la Gilbert avant de reporter son attention sur les bagages.

_ Alors, ça va être comme ça entre nous, maintenant ?

_ Comme ça ? C'est-à-dire ?

_ Tu m'éviteras toujours ? Si je me souviens bien avant même qu'on ait pu imaginer plus tous les deux, nous étions amis. Ce n'est plus le cas ?

_ Elena… Commença Damon dans un soupir.

_ Quoi ? Tu préférerais que je n'aborde pas le sujet et que je te laisse dans ta bulle avec cette Lauren.

_ Tu vas arrêter cet acharnement contre Lauren ?

_ Katherine m'a prévenu sur elle.

_ Katherine… Bien sûr. Et tout le monde sait que Katherine est une source sans failles.

_ Concrètement, j'aimerais savoir ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre aujourd'hui.

Le regard fuyant et cherchant ses mots, il n'en fallut pas plus à Elena pour lui briser le cœur. Son choix pour Stefan, d'il y a quelques mois, avait fait plus de dégâts qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

_ Laisse tomber, se résigna la Gilbert avant que le Salvatore ne puisse reprendre la parole.

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisirent Stefan et Katherine pour revenir des toilettes. Elena en profita pour prendre la fuite saisissant son ancêtre par le bras et laissant les deux frères seuls.

* * *

**Alors vos impressions ? J'attends vos messages ! **


	19. Affectation des chambres

**Coucou ! Me voici de retour avec un petit chapitre qui je l'espère et attendu ! Et oui, parce que ce chapitre est très important. Klaus y fait sa première apparition. Je vous laisse découvrir cela et j'espère que ma boite mail va pleuvoir sous vos messages.**

* * *

_**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **_

_**Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme ! **_

_**Pattenrond : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Pour ce qui est de Damon, vous êtes beaucoup à vous poser la même question et ce chapitre va y répondre normalement… **_

_**Sara : Merci beaucoup ! Tu as raison, dans ce chapitre, tu vas découvrir la première conversation entre les deux frères. Je suis contente que la relation entre les trois filles plaise autant. Aujourd'hui, je me suis concentrée sur Katherine et Caroline. Pour les morts, oui, je pense qu'il y en aura. Je ne sais pas combien et je ne sais pas qui mais je pense qu'à un certain moment se sera essentiel de faire disparaitre un des personnages. **_

_**XLauraX : Merci pour ton message et pour tous tes compliments. Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre, qu'Elena continue à passer ses nerfs sur Lauren ^^**_

_**Elina : Merci beaucoup ! Et quel enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir ! Tu verras que la complicité des filles ne va faire que s'améliorer… pour l'instant en tout cas ^^**_

_**Sosso : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. **_

_**Chupa14 : Ne t'inquiète pas pour le retard. Je comprends je suis une étudiante ^^ Merci quand même de prendre le temps de poster des messages. **_

_**Melissa : Merci pour ton message. Je suis ravie que le trio ait autant de succès. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur tes espérances. **_

_**Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. J'espère que Lauren et Stefan remonteront un peu dans ton estime avec ce chapitre. Quant à Klaus… le voilà ! **_

_**Emma : Merci pour ton message et dsl de t'avoir déçu. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même. **_

_**Helene08 : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Et tu as tout à fait raison, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que Damon saute dans les bras d'Elena… Ça n'aurait plus été Damon !**_

* * *

**Affectation des chambres…**

Caroline s'écroula lourdement sur le lit simple de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Katherine. En arrivant devant l'hôtel, un problème crucial s'était posé pour nos six vampires : le partage des chambres. Stefan avait tout de suite proposé de se mettre avec son frère, proposition immédiatement acceptée par l'intéressé échappant ainsi à toute tentative de rapprochement d'Elena et tout reproche concernant sa complicité avec Lauren. Venait alors la répartition des filles et notamment affecter une colocataire à l'aînée des Pierce. Afin d'éviter une fin sanglante pour l'une des deux sœurs, il avait été directement écarté que Katherine puisse être celle-ci. C'était finalement Elena qui s'était proposée pour partager sa chambre avec sa grand-tante. « Sois proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis », disait un vieux dicton.

Ce fut donc Katherine qui ouvrit la porte de la chambre et trouva la jolie blonde totalement avachie sur son lit, désespérée.

_ Ça te réussit de te rapprocher de l'amour de ta vie, dis donc… ironisa Katherine. Ah moins, continua-t-elle un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, que ce soit à cause du fait que tu ne sais pas qui est l'amour de ta vie…

_ Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, Katherine, maugréa la Forbes visiblement anéantie.

Constatant l'état de détresse dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme, la Pierce fit le tour du lit saisissant au passage une brosse traînant sur une commode, vint d'asseoir près de Caroline et commença à délicatement lui brosser les cheveux. Elle se rappelait à quel point elle appréciait lorsque petite sa mère lui chassait toutes ses angoisses avec un coup de peigne.

_ Tu ne sais vraiment plus où tu en es, n'est ce pas ?

_ Non, avoua la fille du shérif retenant ses larmes. Plus le voyage avançait et plus je doutais de mes réelles attentions de départ précipité avec vous. Je me dégoûte moi-même de ressentir ses choses pour Klaus.

_ Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore.

_ Mais, comment je saurais ce que je ressens véritablement pour lui… et pour Tyler ?

_ Tu veux un conseil de ma longue expérience ?

_ Tu te rends compte que c'est toi ma conseillère maintenant ? S'estomaqua elle-même Caroline entre les rires et les pleurs.

La Petrova laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Il était vrai que la situation était plutôt cocasse. Elle qui avait été la cause de la mort de la jeune femme, lui prodiguait aujourd'hui ses conseils.

Subitement, la jeune femme se leva et obligea la blonde à en faire de même.

_ Hors de question que tu restes ici à ruminer tes idées noires. Tu veux connaitre le meilleur moyen pour savoir quels sont tes sentiments pour Klaus et Tyler. Il faut que tu les voies, que tu leur parles. Donc maintenant attrape ta veste et son sac à main parce que toi et moi, nous nous rendons chez les originels !

* * *

Stefan, pensif, regardait son frère déballer ses affaires. Se rapprocher des originels n'enchantait pas les deux Salvatore mais la perspective que Rubis puisse être à leurs trousses leur faisait relativiser le danger que pouvait représenter Klaus et sa famille.

Pris dans ses songes, Stefan ne se rendit pas compte que Damon avait été interrompu son activité pour le fixer. Finalement, tous deux se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux et le plus jeune prit la parole.

_ C'est bon de te revoir… Je crois que je n'avais pas réalisé durant ces six mois à quel point tu pouvais me manquer.

_ Pourquoi tu es là Stefan ? Pour nous aider réellement ? Ou pour Elena ?

_ Je crois que le choix d'Elena est plutôt clair… Elle m'a quitté sans un mot pour venir te rejoindre à des milliers de kilomètres. Je sais admettre lorsque j'ai perdu. Par contre ce que je ne comprends pas c'est ta réaction. Tu l'aimes et ne me dis pas que tu es passé à autre chose, je sais que c'est faux…

_ Il y a six mois, elle paraissait absolument sure d'elle en te choisissant. Qui te dit que dans quelques mois, elle ne changera pas encore une fois d'avis.

_ En te forgeant cette carapace, tu passes peut-être à côté de l'occasion d'être enfin heureux. Et pour couronner le tout, cette fois je vous soutiens et je …

_ Je commence seulement à me reconstruire, Stefan, le coupa son frère. J'ai mis des mois à me faire à l'idée qu'Elena t'avait choisi et que je ne pourrais plus jamais espérer plus. Et voilà que tous les deux, vous débarquez à nouveau dans ma vie, Elena affirmant me choisir et toi me donnant ta bénédiction ? Désolé, de ne pas sauter de joie.

L'atmosphère devenait lourde dans la petite chambre, si bien que le vampire avide de liberté commençait sérieusement à étouffer. Au fond de lui, il avait conscience d'être également ravi de retrouver son petit frère qui malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu traverser, restait sa seule et unique famille. Mais à cet instant, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : prendre de la distance.

_ J'ai besoin de faire un tour. Je vais chercher Lauren, dit-il en quittant la pièce précipitamment sans laisser à Stefan le temps de le rattraper.

* * *

Le silence. Voilà qui était le mot d'ordre dans la chambre occupée par Elena et Lauren. Chacune vaquait à ses occupations sans se préoccuper de l'autre. Ce fut, finalement, la Pierce qui brisa la glace.

_ Je suis consciente que tu aurais préféré être ailleurs, Elena. Mais tu sais je ne suis pas ton ennemi…

_ Mais en l'occurrence tu es une rivale… marmonna la jeune femme sans prendre la peine de regarder son interlocutrice.

_ C'est à propos de Damon, c'est ça ? Il a dû te dire que nous étions simplement amis.

_ Alors lâche le si tu es seulement son amie. S'emporta la brune s'approchant dangereusement de la blonde. Lâche-le et laisse le revenir vers moi.

_ Tu lui as déjà fait beaucoup de mal, Elena. J'espère que tu le réalises… dit Lauren gardant son calme.

_ Je te conseille de ne pas commercer sur ce terrain. Katherine m'a mise en garde contre toi…

_ Katherine ? Evidemment ! Justement en parlant de personnes qui ont fait souffrir Damon, elle en ait la reine.

La Gilbert n'eut pas le temps de prendre la défense de son sosie, ni même de déverser sa rage contre la blonde, quelqu'un venait de toquer à la porte. Quelques secondes après, alors qu'aucune des deux n'avait répondu, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre l'objet du conflit : Damon.

_ Je dérange ? Demanda le Salvatore.

_ Non, bien sûr que non. Entre, l'invita la Petrova.

_ En faites, j'aurais préféré faire un tour… Tu m'accompagnes ?

Lauren regarda à nouveau Elena et saisit toute la détresse dans ses yeux. Visiblement, la jeune femme souffrait réellement que le vampire ne lui accorde pas plus d'attention.

_ En faites, j'ai plusieurs choses importantes à faire. Mais Elena peut peut-être t'accompagner, non ? Elena ? Demanda-t-elle le regard insistant.

_ Je… Oui, je suis disponible. Enfin, si tu veux bien que…

_ Allons-y alors, la coupa Damon en s'éloignant déjà.

La Gilbert saisit sa veste au passage et s'éloigna au pas de course ne manquant pas de murmurer en fermant la porte un bref « merci ».

* * *

_ C'est ici ? Demanda Katherine septique.

_ En tout cas c'est l'adresse que m'a donnée Bonnie, répondit Caroline relisant un nouveau le bout de papier sur lequel elle avait griffonné l'adresse à la hâte.

_ C'est plutôt glauque, constata la Pierce. Tellement éloigné de Klaus et ses idées de grandeur…

_ Toute façon pour en avoir le cœur net, il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire.

D'un pas décidé, la blonde avança vers la grande porte de vieux bois et toqua fermement. Les deux jeunes femmes retinrent leur souffle mais rien ne vint. La porte de s'ouvrit pas, le silence demeura.

_ Les sorcières Bennett ne sont plus ce qu'elles ont été… Affirma catégoriquement Katherine.

Mais celle-ci n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que subitement une vingtaine de personnes les entouraient et visiblement, elles ne semblaient pas les bienvenues.

_ J'ai comme l'impression que finalement nous sommes à la bonne adresse chuchota Caroline. Et tu paries combien que nous sommes entourés des sorciers et hybrides de Klaus ?

_ Vous n'avez absolument rien à faire ici. Partez ! Ordonna l'un des gardiens.

_ Nous devons parler à Klaus. Dites-lui que Caroline est là.

Une femme s'éclipsa vers une entrée cachée tandis que les autres se rapprochèrent des deux amies d'un air menaçant.

_ Tu es certaine que tu veux vraiment le voir ton originel ? Demanda discrètement Katherine.

Caroline ne répondit pas, mais lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

_ Si t'insiste… Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'auras pas fait faire en tout cas…

La grande porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître la femme qui venait de s'éclipser. Elle fit un petit signe aux autres sorciers et hybrides qui reculèrent tous d'un pas.

_ Suivez-moi, dit la femme sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

Caroline s'exécuta, Katherine, quant à elle, se fit un peu plus hésitante, mais voyant la blonde, échapper à son champ de vision, elle s'engouffra à son tour dans le vieux bâtiment.

Elles marchèrent un long moment traversant des couloirs de plus en plus sombres et de plus en plus lugubres. Enfin une porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce extrêmement illuminée, si bien que les deux jeunes femmes, habituées à la noirceur des lieux, plissèrent les yeux.

Quand Caroline arriva à nouveau à les ouvrir, face à elle, se trouvait Klaus en chair et os. Pas de Tyler, ni de corps de Tyler. Juste Klaus. La jeune femme manqua un souffle, puis sentie les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Tyler n'était pas là. Il avait dû reprendre le contrôle de son corps mais il n'était pas venu la retrouver. Par contre Klaus était là, juste devant elle et il la regardait, comme jamais elle n'avait été regardée.

* * *

**Alors ? Mon message ?! Vous ne comptiez pas partir sans en laisser un, tout de même ?! **


	20. Retrouvailles amoureuses

**Salut tout le monde ! J'ai soudainement eu envie de vous écrire la suite donc après y avoir passé une moitié de la nuit, voilà le nouveau chapitre tant attendu. J'espère que ces passages seront à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

* * *

_**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **_

_**Lucie96 : Merci pour ton message. Quelqu'un qui apprécie Stefan, enfin ^^ ! Il n'a pas trop de succès celui là. **_

_**Melissa : Merci pour ton message. Je suis contente que Lauren commence à être appréciée. Pour ce qui est de Klaus et Caroline, je pense que ce premier passage entre eux deux va te plaire. Je te laisse le découvrir. **_

_**Pattenrond : Merci pour ton message. Oui, c'est sûr que l'amitié entre les filles est plutôt surprenante. Mais c'est la magie des fanfictions. ^^**_

_**XLauraX : Merci pour ton message. Et oui, je suis cruelle mais bon, je ne vous ais pas laissé beaucoup d'attente donc ça va, non ? ^^ Et merci pour tes compliments. **_

_**Sara : Merci pour ton message. Je suis contente que Lauren te plaise. Et je pense que tu vas beaucoup aimer ce chapitre largement consacré au Delena. **_

_**Sosso : Merci pour ton message. Je suis ravie que Damon soit compris. Après tout, il n'est pas à la disposition d'Elena. Mais bon, le temps est aussi venu de faire avancer les choses… **_

_**Tiffy30 : Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité. **_

_**Elina : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Je crois que tu vas adorer ce chapitre consacré aux couples. **_

_**Moumba : Que dire ? A part que j'ai constaté que tu avais laissé des messages acerbes sur de nombreuses fanfics. Au passage, tu devrais te renouveler dans tes critiques, tu es redondante. Et puis franchement, tu n'as que ça à faire d'insulter une dizaine de fanfic le même soir ? Tu dois vraiment t'ennuyer dans la vie. ^^ De plus, je doute que tu prennes véritablement le temps de les lire. Je ne prendrais donc pas en compte ton message car ta critique n'est pas constructive. Et hors de question que je supprime mon histoire qui malgré le fait que tu la juge de « merde » compte plus de 300 reviews. Les chiffres parlent d'eux même. Donc, stp, si tu n'apprécies pas, passe simplement ton chemin.**_

* * *

**Retrouvailles amoureuses**

Elena remonta le col de sa veste cachant son cou du vent. La promenade au bord de mer, le cadre idéal pour des retrouvailles et faire le point sur ses sentiments, mais depuis qu'ils marchaient, aucun mot n'avait réussi à franchir les lèvres de la jeune femme. Des tremblements lui saisissaient tout le corps. Etait-ce dû à la pression qu'elle mettait sur ce tête-à-tête ? Ou simplement la fraîcheur de cette fin de journée ?

Les sens aiguisés du Salvatore n'avaient pu échapper aux frissonnements excessifs de la Gilbert. Une lutte intérieure c'était alors engager pour lutter contre son instinct protecteur envers la jeune demoiselle en détresse. Néanmoins, ses doutes et sa foutue fierté lui permettaient de résister à la tentation de blottir la jolie brune dans bras.

La plage était calme. Peu de courageux persistaient à se baigner ou même simplement à se prélasser sur le sable avec l'intensité du souffle du vent. Seuls trois enfants continuaient de chahuter au bord de l'eau et un couple d'amoureux subsistait pour s'embrasser sur le rivage malgré le sable les fouettant.

Néanmoins, rien de cette intempérie ne pouvait parvenir à impressionner deux vampires. Tous deux avançaient avec une impressionnante aisance, luttant sans même en prendre conscience contre les éléments.

Elena sentait que cette opportunité ne se représenterait pas de sitôt. Maintenant que leur groupe était passé au nombre de six, que Klaus rodait dans les parages et qu'une certaine Rubis les avait pris pour cible, les occasions de se retrouver seule avec Damon qui plus est, devenait un expert pour l'esquiver seraient de plus en plus rares.

Damon, quant à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher du coin de l'œil d'observer la jeune femme qui semblait être en pleine réflexion, sa lutte intérieure se dessinant par des grimaces de tous genres sur son visage d'ange. Ajouté à cela, ses cheveux bruns virevoltant dans tous les sens, le tableau avait quelque chose de grotesque. Si bien que quand la Gilbert leva ses deux grands yeux vers lui, il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer nerveusement.

Elena, premièrement surprise par la réaction du vampire, ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans son hilarité, se trouvant soudainement ridicule. Ce qu'elle avait toujours aimé avec Damon, c'était ce sentiment de légèreté lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Comme si rien n'avait réellement d'importance. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle avait juste à réaliser ses rêves et ses envies. Et voilà que son antidépresseur ambulant, devenait la principale cause de ses soucis.

Tous deux mirent quelques minutes à reprendre leur calme, puis les larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop ri, ils se regardèrent intensément le visage plein de malice.

_ Ces moments-là m'ont manqué, fit finalement remarquer la jeune femme.

_ C'est sûr que la chasse aux écureuils avec Stefan devait être moins fun ! S'exclama le Salvatore préférant reprendre son sarcasme légendaire plutôt que de tomber dans les mielleuses déclarations si éloignées de sa personnalité.

Le sourire de la Gilbert s'élargit encore un peu plus tandis, qu'elle laissait son corps s'abattre sans ménagement sur le torse du jeune homme, mélange entre étreinte et prise de karaté. Cependant, Damon ne comptait pas s'écrouler sur le sable. Il se raidit, saisit la jeune femme et la souleva avec une simplicité impressionnante.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un petit bain ?

_ Non ! Damon ! Non ! Hurla la jeune femme mais, bien trop tard puisqu'elle s'envolait déjà pour atterrir lourdement de l'eau glacée.

* * *

Il y eut un moment de flottement puis un petit sourire entendu se dessina sur le visage de Klaus qui n'avait toujours pas lâché Caroline du regard. De son côté, Katherine, qui était restée en retrait derrière la blonde, observait la scène méfiante quant à l'issue de celle-ci.

_ Je me doutais bien que tu ne tarderais pas à être prise d'une frénésie de voyage, commença l'originel. Puis, que tu me rejoindrais. Après tout, je t'ai bien promis le monde sur un plateau d'argent. Et tu es également la bienvenue, Elena, annonça-t-il en se tournant vers la Pierce. Autant oublier les vieilles rancœurs puisque tu as accompagné Caroline jusqu'à moi.

Pour seule réponse, la brune haussa les sourcils visiblement peu convaincue par cette déclaration de paix qui ne lui était pas adressée.

Caroline, toujours figée, semblait également avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Finalement, en s'y reprenant en plusieurs fois, elle parvint à articuler un semblant de phrase :

_ Tu n'es plus dans le corps de Tyler ?

_ Evidemment que non. Mon équipe de sorciers a tout de suite œuvré pour que je retrouve mon apparence et que Tyler bénéficie à nouveau de son corps. Il ne t'a pas mise au courant ?

La Forbes déglutie digérant mal l'information.

_ En l'occurrence, non. Ça fait longtemps ?

_ Des mois, révéla l'originel qui se délecta de voir Caroline devenir de plus en plus blanche. Ton Tyler n'était peut-être pas si fiable que tu ne l'imaginais.

_ Parce que tu penses être mieux ? Bredouilla Katherine dans son coin.

_ Elena, soupira Klaus. Tu…

Le vampire se stoppa un instant. Lentement, il s'éloigna de Caroline et avança vers l'autre jeune femme de la pièce.

_ Tu n'es pas Elena. Je me trompe ?

_ Perspicace pour un vieillard, dit caustiquement la Petrova ne manquant pas au passage de reculer de plusieurs pas.

_ Katherine… susurra l'originel l'air rageur.

Durant cet échange, Caroline sembla peu à peu reprendre du poil de la bête. Voyant la situation dégénérée entre sa nouvelle amie et son soupirant, elle se dépêcha de les rejoindre et de s'interposer entre les deux.

_ Et si tout le monde se calmait ici !

Klaus, toujours aussi séduit par la fougue de la blonde, consentit à reculer un peu mais pour mieux se rapprocher de la fille du shérif.

_ Tu es plus magnifique de jour en jour, amour, dit-il profitant de la proximité avec la jeune femme.

Katherine, l'ouïe fine, imita un haut de cœur à la remarque de son ennemi de toujours.

_ On devrait y aller Caroline, avertit la Pierce.

La blonde hésita, passant son regard de Katherine à Klaus puis de Klaus à Katherine.

_ Vas-y toi. Je vous rejoindrais à l'hôtel.

_ Quoi ?! Protesta la vampire. Mais Tyler n'est même pas là.

_ Je sais… Justement.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de luttes acharnées dans les vagues, Elena et Damon durent bien constater que la nuit était tombée et que l'heure de rentrer à l'hôtel était arrivée. Tous deux avaient pris conscience à quel point leurs chamailleries avaient pu leur manquer. Durant cette fin de journée, beaucoup de souvenirs des moments partagés étaient remontés à la surface. La jeune femme ne voulait pas laisser cette escapade se terminer, elle s'accrochait à chaque petit argument pouvant retarder leur retour. Mais, à présent, l'hôtel n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et la séparation semblait de plus en plus inévitable.

Prise de panique à l'idée de rejoindre sa chambre, Elena s'arrêta subitement en plein milieu de la route. Avancer paraissait impossible. Ses jambes étaient comme paralysées.

_ Un problème ? Demanda Damon réalisant que la Gilbert ne le suivait plus.

_ Est-ce qu'on va reperdre ce qu'on a retrouvé cette après-midi ? Interrogea Elena. Non, parce que si c'est le cas, je préfère que tu me le dises, que j'y sois préparée.

_ Elena… soupira le Salvatore.

_ Non, Damon ! Le coupa-t-elle. Je sais ce que je ressens pour toi maintenant. J'ai longtemps lutté contre mes sentiments mais je suis prête à les assumer. Et je n'en peux plus de rester dans l'incertitude en ce qui te concerne.

Des larmes envahissaient le visage de la jeune femme restée planté au milieu d'une route, heureusement sans circulation.

Le vampire ferma les yeux, baissa la tête, se passa la main dans les cheveux. Tant de gestes significatifs du nombre de questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit à cet instant. Finalement, il releva la tête, déterminé, avança résolu vers la Gilbert dont il saisit le visage entre ses mains et embrassa fougueusement.

L'émotion submergea immédiatement la jeune femme. Elle se revoyait quelques mois avant, dans ce miteux hôtel, lors de ce baiser passionné interrompu par Jeremy. Cette fois-ci, pas de petit frère pour les interrompre mais ce fut Damon, qui mit fin à leur étreinte.

_ On peut rentrer maintenant ? Demanda-t-il avant de, sans attendre de réponse, filer vers sa chambre laissant la jeune femme encore toute béate.

* * *

**Alors ? Il était attendu ce chapitre non ? Donc maintenant je veux toutes vos impressions. **


	21. Danger en approche

**Salut à tous ! Une semaine de vacances ! Oui ! Bon pas beaucoup de temps entre le mémoire et les révisions mais je vais tout de même essayer de vous poster deux ou trois chapitres pendant ce petit repos. Et voici le premier. J'espère qu'il répondra aux attentes de tous ) J'attends vos impressions ! N'oubliez pas, un petit message ça vous prend deux minutes et ça encourage les auteurs.**

* * *

_**Réponse aux messages anonymes : **_

_**Titechoune : Merce pour ton message et wahou que de compliments ! Ca me touche beaucoup. Je suis contente que ce chapitre tant attendu ait été à la hauteur de tes espérances. **_

_**Tyffy30 : Merci pour ton message et ta fidélité ! **_

_**Sara : Merci beaucoup. Oui ! Enfin le baiser. Il n'aura mis que 20 chapitres à arriver ^^ En tout cas je suis ravie que le chapitre précédant t'ait autant plus et j'attends tes impressions sur le nouveau qui j'espère sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. **_

_**XlauraX : Merci pour ton message. J'espère que tu dévoreras tout autant ce chapitre. Je suis contente que le baiser ait plus. Suite du Klaroline dans ce chapitre… **_

_**Melissa : Merci pour ton message. Et oui, Caroline et Klaus ça va être bien drôle. D'ailleurs dans ce chapitre tu vas les retrouver. Quant à Katherine et Elena, elles sont condamnées à être confondues toute leur vie. Pas de chance pour Elena avec toutes les personnes qui détestent Katherine ^^ Katherine et Stefan ? Pourquoi pas… Ou bien… ah ah ! J'en dis pas plus ^^ **_

_**Pattenrond : Merci pour ton message. Et oui, enfin ! Après 20 chapitres, il était temps que les choses accélèrent un peu quand même. Pour ce qui est de Tyler… ah ah. Vous le saurez bientôt… **_

_**Chupa14 : Merci pour ton message. Voici le nouveau chapitre avec la suite du Klaus/Caroline. J'attends tes impressions… **_

_**Elina : Merci ! Wahou que de compliments. Je crois que je vais vite m'y habituer à ce genre de message ^^. En tout cas je suis ravie que mes intrigues continuent à te plaire. Merci encore ! **_

_**Emma : Merci pour tes messages et pout ton soutiens. Le Delena est certes, encore en retenu mais je préfère faire venir les choses lentement mais surement. Des personnes comme Mumba n'ont pas grand intérêt. A part décourager les auteurs, elles ne font pas grand-chose. Mais j'ai la chance d'avoir tellement de messages adorables de votre part que ce genre de critique ne pas vraiment m'atteindre. Merci à vous mes lecteurs et rewivers ) **_

_**Sosso : Merci pour ton message. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait tellement plus. Et oui, enfin le bisou. Après 20 chapitres à vous faire languir ^^. En tout cas, encore merci pour ton enthousiasme.**_

* * *

**Danger en approche**

Mécaniquement, Elena revint dans sa chambre et se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit. Les yeux dans le vide, l'esprit ailleurs, elle balada machinalement ses doigts sur ses lèvres encore brûlantes. Le changement de comportement du Salvatore était tellement soudain, qu'elle avait du mal à y croire elle-même. La surprise paraissait plus forte que la joie. Elle n'arrivait même pas à déverser son bonheur en sautant partout telle une petite fille un matin de Noël. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure priant pour ne pas être dans un simple rêve, le réveil serait alors si douloureux qu'elle ne pourrait y survivre.

Peu à peu, les images de cette fin de journée commencèrent à défiler dans la tête de la jeune femme. Ces derniers évènements firent leur cheminement vers sa conscience encore endormie. Un sourire béat apparut alors sur son visage ne pouvant plus la quitter. Le robot inerte laissa place à l'ado prépubère sur son petit nuage après son premier flirt.

A cet instant, elle en était persuadée, rien ni personne ne pouvait nuire à son enchantement ! C'était sous-estimer Katherine…

En effet, celle-ci ne tarda pas à faire irruption dans la pièce sans prendre la peine de frapper découvrant alors son double planant toujours dans sa bulle de gaieté.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'a ? Demanda immédiatement la Pierce sèchement et précipitamment. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? On dirait que tu viens de perdre tes derniers neurones et que tu t'apprêtes à entrer dans un asile pour demeurés.

_ Tout ce que tu pourras dire ne pourra m'atteindre. Je suis amoureuse… chantonna Elena en guise de réponse.

_ Mouais, c'est pratiquement ce que je disais quoi ! Rétorqua son ancêtre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour être à nouveau si amer ?! T'as bouffé un routier périmé ?

_ J'aurais préféré. Devine ou est Caroline…

_ Je ne sais pas, moi… En train de copiner avec ta sœur ?!

_ Avec Klaus.

_ Quoi ? Hurla Elena en bondissant de son lit et perdant instantanément sa bonne humeur. Elle est partie le retrouver toute seule ?

_ Pas exactement, marmonna Katherine visiblement peu fière de l'idée qui lui avait semblé si bonne en début de journée. Elle se posait pleins de questions donc je lui ai proposé d'aller trouver ses réponses à la source. Sauf qu'arrivé là-bas, elle a appris que, Tyler était libéré depuis des mois et qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de venir la retrouver à Mystic Falls. Elle m'a donc gentiment renvoyé dans mes quartiers pendant qu'elle prenait la décision de rester avec Klaus.

_ Tu crois qu'elle est en danger ?

_ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Klaus est passé maître dans l'art de la manipulation. Et crois-moi, je m'y connais dans ce domaine.

_ Je sais. J'en ai faits les frais… Soupira la Gilbert. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va la chercher ?

_ Bien sûr, bonne idée, lança sarcastiquement la Petrova. Puis au passage nous n'aurons qu'à affronter quelques sorciers, hybrides et peut-être même un ou deux originels. Les doigts dans le nez !

_ Tu as une meilleure idée ?!

_ Prier pour que Caroline ait un minimum de jugeote et vienne vite nous rejoindre pour qu'on se casse de ces ruines pleines d'originels.

_ Et si elle ne revient pas ?

* * *

Klaus venait de traîner Caroline de pièce en pièce lui faisant découvrir le somptueux palais ou lui et sa famille avaient élu domicile depuis six mois. Authentique musée d'antiquités et d'œuvres d'art de la culture grecque, cette visite aurait pu constituer un véritable plaisir des yeux si l'esprit de la jeune femme n'avait pas été totalement obnubilé par la trahison de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé. Tyler n'était pas revenu. Il était libéré depuis des mois mais il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui passer un coup de fil. Des raisons multiples se bousculaient dans la tête de la Forbes. Etait-il en danger ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Avait-il rencontré une autre femme ?

_ Tu souhaites peut-être aussi voir les écuries ? Demanda l'originel si enthousiaste de la venue de sa belle qu'il n'avait toujours pas remarqué les préoccupations de celle-ci. Je me souviens que tu aimes beaucoup les cheveux. Je viens justement de recevoir un pur-sang fougueux et magnifique. Il te ressemble sous bien des aspects.

Le vampire se retourna vers la blonde, toujours inerte devant une fresque ancienne, qui ne semblait même pas avoir entendu les paroles de son soupirant.

_ Caroline ? Ça va ?

_ Euh… oui, désolé, répondit la fille du shérif semblant prendre conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait.

_ Tu préfères peut-être que je te fasse visiter un endroit plus intime ? Questionna l'originel le sourire en coin. Je suis sûr que tu apprécieras…

_ Tyler n'a rien dit en partant ? le coupa la jeune femme ignorant complètement la requête du Mikaelson.

Toute émotion disparue du visage du vampire qui remit son masque de fer impitoyable et impersonnel qu'il avait tant cultivé et que rares avaient pu lui retirer.

_ Non, rien ! Bien que… ajouta-t-il d'une voix traînante. Je me souviens l'avoir entendu parler d'une jeune femme. Une louve…

Caroline hocha simplement tête l'air grave. Puis après avoir ravalé sa salive amère, releva ses yeux pétillants.

_ Et si tu me montrais cet endroit plus intime ?

* * *

Installée sur un rocher près des quais, Lauren observait les bateaux rentrer au port fuyant les eaux agitées et la tempête qui se préparait pour la nuit. Autrefois petite fille craignant les orages, aujourd'hui vampire admirant la bataille des éléments, la jeune femme se délectait du spectacle bien plus divertissant que sa chambre vide.

Elle avait longuement hésité à prendre la fuite pendant la ballade de Damon et Elena. Après tout, depuis que son ami avait retrouvé sa chère et tendre, il n'avait plus tant besoin d'elle et elle sentait bien que sa présence n'était pas des plus appréciées. Mais une inéluctable force lui avait fait renoncer à ce projet. En outre, les prédictions des sorcières, la Petrova ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même que quelque chose se préparait. Observatrice, elle avait remarqué, depuis quelque temps, une certaine agitation dans le monde magique. Aujourd'hui, les rôles semblaient s'inverser et les créateurs de la nuit, autrefois offenseur, devenaient victimes.

_ J'ai l'impression de ne pas être le seul à me sentir de trop, dit alors une voix dans son dos.

La blonde se retourna pour apercevoir Stefan s'avançant vers elle pour la rejoindre sur son caillou.

_ Que veux-tu ! Nous sommes les amants déchus de l'histoire, ironisa la vampire en donnant un petit coup d'épaule au nouvel arrivant.

_ Ouais… enfin surtout moi.

_ C'est une habitude chez vous les Salvatore de toujours tout rapporter à vous, continua à se moquer la jeune femme arrachant un sourire au petit frère de son meilleur ami.

_ Ça fait plaisir de te voir, Lauren.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Son attention était de nouveau portée sur les bateaux et notamment un qui venait d'arriver à quais. Celui-ci, miteux mais plutôt conséquent, débordait d'hommes d'une allure qu'elle ne connaissait que trop. Dans l'assistance, une femme se démarquait. Petite, menue mais déterminée, elle commandait d'une main de fer, ces marins qui déchargeaient des centaines d'armes. Aucun doute, des chasseurs !

_ Là, tu es censé répondre que toi aussi tu es ravie de me voir, continua Stefan.

_ Regarde ! Indiqua Lauren signalant le port.

Le Salvatore leva les yeux. Il ne remarqua pas les dizaines d'hommes quittant le pont du bateau pour rejoindre la terre grecque, il ne remarqua pas les armes de tortures destinées au surnaturel, il ne remarqua même pas la pluie commençant à s'abattre sur eux. Tout ce qu'il vit, se fut :

_ Rubis !

* * *

**Mon message ! ****ça vous prend 2 min et ça me motive à écrire... ;)**


	22. Où est Caroline ?

**Salut à tous ! Je sais que pour beaucoup d'entre vous c'est la rentrée donc pour vous donner un peu de courage je vous poste un nouveau chapitre malgré la masse de travail sous laquelle je croule. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je m'excuse pour toutes erreurs ou fautes qui ont pu se glisser dans ce chapitre qui a été écrit très tard dans la nuit. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **_

_**Lois : Merci pour ton message. Dsl pour l'attente à chaque fois mais je suis pas mal prise. Je suis contente que la relation Caroline/ Klaus te plaise. Tu vas voir qu'elle va encore évoluer. En tout cas merci. **_

_**Sosso : Merci pour ton message. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup l'humour de Katherine. Je me marre toute seule parfois à écrire ses répliques. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes questions notamment sur Klaus… **_

_**Sara : Merci pour ton message. Pour ce qui est de l'humour j'essaye de faire de mon mieux et il faut dire qu'avec des personnages comme Katherine, pleins de possibilités s'ouvrent à moi. Tu en apprendras plus sur Klaus et Caroline dans ce chapitre. **_

_**XLauraX : Merci pour ton message. Un rapproche Lauren/Stefan ? Peut-être… Je n'en dis pas plus ^^ J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que oui, tu verras ce qu'ils vont faire dans cet endroit intime. J'espère ne pas te décevoir. **_

_**Guest : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. **_

_**Tiffy30 : Merci pour ton message. J'espère que la suite répondra à tes attentes. **_

_**Chupa14 : Merci pour ton message. C'est sur que pour le coup Tyler n'assure pas mais tu en sauras plus par la suite…**_

_**Pattenrond : Merci pour ton message qui fait très plaisir. J'espère continuer à ne pas te décevoir… Encore merci. **_

_**Mimosa : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !**_

* * *

**Où est Caroline ?**

Caroline manqua un souffle lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la majestueuse chambre de l'originel. Les fenêtres orientées sud laissaient la lumière affluer dans la pièce, les légers rideaux empêchant seulement l'éblouissement mais n'enlevant rien à la luminosité. Les meubles finement choisis, habillaient les lieux comme un collier de perles habille le cou d'une femme. Pour couronner le tout, un gigantesque lit baldaquin, semblant flotter sur le parquet ciré, apportait douceur et sérénité.

Encore une fois, le goût certain de Klaus pour la beauté des choses ne faisait aucun doute. La jeune femme se sentit même intruse au milieu de ces mille merveilles. Pourquoi donc cet homme s'intéressait-il à elle ? Lui, qui pouvait tout avoir et même les plus belles choses de ce monde, lui portait de l'attention à elle, simple petite lycéenne à n'avoir pratiquement jamais quitté sa ville de campagne.

_ Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda l'hybride en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jolie blonde.

_ C'est sublime, répondit-elle sans cesser de scruter chaque détail de la pièce.

_ Pas autant que toi, roucoula le vampire en se mettant face à elle, l'obligeant à quitter sa contemplation pour ne plus voir que lui.

La Forbes se crispa quelque peu gênée par cette proximité mais elle ne recula pas. Klaus lui saisit le menton afin de l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Son geste à la fois autoritaire et délicat fit frémir la fille du shérif. Elle, d'habitude si caractérielle, se sentit se liquéfier face à l'originel.

_ Si tu savais comme j'ai espéré ce moment, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Il passa lentement la main dans son dos, la rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui. Elle pouvait à présent sentir son souffle dans son cou. Délicatement, il lui posa un petit baiser sur sa peau tremblotante puis s'arrêta un instant pour regarder sa réaction.

Loin de la révulser comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, la sensation des lèvres du vampire dans le creux de son cou la fit silencieusement gémir de plaisir. Son regard ne devint alors plus que désir pour cet homme aux mille facettes.

Leur étreinte s'accentua et la température de la pièce sembla exploser lorsque leurs lèvres se réunirent dans un baiser passionné. La tension à son comble, Klaus commença à balader ses mains un peu partout sur le corps de sa partenaire chassant tous tissus sur son passage.

Soudain, la montre de l'originel se prit dans les cheveux de Caroline qui sembla reprendre ses esprits avec cet incident.

Brusquement, elle s'éloigna des bras du vampire en remettant ses vêtements bien en place. Sa tête se baissa instinctivement comme pour se protéger de l'appétit qu'elle pouvait inciter à celui qui quelques secondes auparavant aurait pu être son amant.

_ Je… je suis désolé, bredouilla-t-elle avant de prendre la fuite laissant l'originel inerte.

* * *

Katherine et Elena se faisaient toujours face, leur questionnement sur Caroline restant en suspens quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Lauren et Stefan venaient de débouler, dans la pièce, visiblement porteurs d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

_ Rubis est ici, informa finalement Stefan.

Les deux sosies parurent durant un bref instant se détendre. Toutes deux, avaient imaginé que la Forbes était en danger. Néanmoins, elles ne tardèrent pas à réaliser que cette nouvelle était tout autant de mauvais augure.

_ On doit partir, annonça Lauren en se dirigeant vers sa valise pour commencer à réunir ses affaires.

_ Tu es la chef des opérations maintenant ? Questionna agressivement la deuxième Pierce.

_ Parce que tu as une meilleure idée ? Rétorqua la blonde stoppant toute activité. Mais je t'en prie, si tu préfères rester ici avec Rubis et sa bande de chasseurs plutôt que de me suivre. Personne ne t'oblige à venir.

_ Personne ne va nulle part, coupa Elena. Du moins, pas tant que Caroline n'est pas revenue.

Stefan lui lança un regard interrogatif.

_ Elle est avec Klaus, expliqua la Gilbert.

_ Ok, dit le Salvatore digérant l'information. Bon, dans tous les cas, on se prépare à partir. Avec Rubis, il faut s'attendre à tout et être prêt.

Pour une fois, les trois jeunes femmes d'accord sur ce point, hochèrent la tête en chœur.

_ Je vais prévenir Damon, prévint Elena en quittant la pièce.

Le pas rapide, elle parcourut la distance entre sa chambre et celle du vampire dans laquelle elle entra sans prendre la peine de frapper.

L'ainé des Salvatore, allongé sur son lit, un bouquin dans les mains, releva la tête s'attendant à voir arriver son frère.

_ Elena ? Demanda-t-il surprit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Avant même de répondre, la jeune femme fonça vers le lit le rejoindre.

_ Pas ici, avertit sèchement le jeune homme en reculant. Stefan peut revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

La Gilbert parut, tout d'abord, étonnée puis son visage s'empourpra quand elle comprit l'objet du quiproquo. Pendant un millième de seconde, il lui vint à l'esprit de donner raison au Salvatore en lui sautant dessus mais son inquiétude prit le pas sur le désir.

_ Ta sœur est ici.

_ Rubis ?

_ Bien sûr Rubis, soupira-t-elle. A moins que tu aies une autre sœur cachée sous le manteau.

_ Il faut partir, dit le vampire en sautant du lit.

_ Et il y a un autre problème. Caroline n'est toujours pas revenue. Elle est avec Klaus.

_ Klaus ? Cracha Damon.

_ C'est ma faute, dit Katherine apparaissant dans l'embrassure de la porte avec derrière elle, Stefan et Lauren. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser seule.

* * *

Fou de rage, Klaus attrapa la première chaise lui passant sous la main et vint la fracasser contre un miroir ancien qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Et pourquoi avait-il été incapable de riposter ? Beaucoup étaient mortes pour bien moins que ça. Cette fille avait une emprise sur lui qui le désarmait.

Pourtant, il avait tout prévu. Son plan avait été mis à exécution depuis des mois. Il savait qu'elle viendrait. Il avait préparé chaque détail, chaque mot pour la faire céder à ses avances. Et malgré cela, elle avait fui.

Son regard se porta sur sa montre. Cette maudite montre. Il la retira de son poignet et la projeta férocement contre le mur.

Quand on toqua à la porte, c'est un cri de rage qui sortit de sa gorge plutôt qu'un « entrez ».

Une jolie jeune femme visiblement d'origine latine, fit son apparition.

_ Si ça concerne l'hybride ce n'est pas le moment, hurla Klaus.

_ Ce n'est pas à propos de l'hybride, monsieur, répondit la sorcière. Les étoiles sont alignées dans le ciel. La menace est là…

* * *

_ Nous ne pouvons pas partir, protesta Elena.

La jeune femme et son double faisaient front face aux insistances des frères Salvatore et de Lauren pour quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible.

_ Vous êtes carrément suicidaire ou quoi ? S'énerva l'ainé des Salvatore. C'est une armée de chasseurs qui vient de débarquer.

_ Damon a raison, renchérit Stefan. Rubis n'est pas une menace à prendre à la légère. Je commence même à penser que ça pourrait être elle, le mauvais présage annoncé par les sorcières.

_ C'est lui donner trop d'importance, grommela Katherine. Ce n'est qu'un vampire de 160 balais. Pas besoin d'en faire un plat surtout quand on vient de passer un an à affronter les originels.

_ Rubis est bien plus qu'un simple vampire, expliqua Lauren. Des rumeurs courent sur elle. Elle serait dotée d'une force qui dépasse même les vampires les plus expérimentés.

_ S'il arrivait quelque chose à Caroline, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, insista la Gilbert.

Les cinq vampires se regardèrent tous un à un, visiblement dans une impasse. Quand soudain…

_ Je vais bien, dit une voix dans leurs dos.

* * *

**Un petit message avant de partir, svp... **


	23. Choc

**Voici un chapitre. J'avais annoncé un retour du Delena, ce ne sera finalement pas pour ce chapitre mais c'est pour le prochain promis. Prochain chapitre qui devrait normalement ne pas trop tarder. Dans l'agitation de l'arrivée de Rubis, il n'est pas facile pour le moment d'isoler le couple mais dans le prochain chapitre, je leur accorderais au moins une scène. J'attends vos impressions. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **_

_**XLauraX : Merci pour ton message. Pour ce qui est des pouvoirs de Rubis, ce n'est pas forcement à proprement parlé des « pouvoirs magiques » (bien que je n'exclu rien) mais elle possède des techniques de chasseurs de vampires redoutables. Après tout son professeur était le père de Klaus. Katherine a beaucoup changé dans ce voyage, en effet. J'expliquerais aussi par le suite les réelles raisons de ce changement. On entrera un peu plus dans la psychologie de Katherine ^^. **_

_**Lois : Merci pour ton message et merci pour ton enthousiasme. Je vais essayer de poster rapidement le chapitre suivant. **_

_**Sosso : Merci pour ton message. Voici la suite et le prochain arrive rapidement normalement… **_

_**Emma : Merci pour ton message et ta fidélité. Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt normalement. **_

_**Pattenrond : Merci pour ton message. Haletant ? Cool. J'espère continuer à te tenir en halène. **_

_**Chupa14 : Merci pour ton message. Et ouais pas de chance, Klaus et Caroline ne termine pas. Mais ça va peut-être venir ^^. **_

_**DE-KC : Merci pour ton message et tes compliments. Ca me touche beaucoup. Voici la suite et le reste arrive bientôt… **_

_**Guest : Merci pour ton message. Voilà la suite. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue… **_

_**Elina : Merci beaucoup pour ton message et pour ton montage ça me touche beaucoup. Par contre j'ai cherché par tous les moyens de le voir et impossible. Où l'as-tu posté ? Sinon tu peux me l'envoyer sur une de mes boites mail. Tu trouveras l'adresse dans ma présentation en tapant sur mon pseudo. Merci encore pour ce montage que j'attends de voir avec impatience.**_

* * *

**Choc **

Un ange passa, tous les vampires de la pièce se regardèrent tour à tour puis dans de grands cris hystériques, Elena et Katherine sautèrent au cou de la Forbes, lui clamant leur soulagement tout en la sermonnant pour son imprudence.

Ce fut Lauren qui interrompit les retrouvailles en rappelant que leur temps était compté et qu'ils devaient s'enfuir au plus vite. Rubis ne tarderait pas à prendre connaissance de leur présence ici. Cela ne faisait aucun doute et vu l'artillerie avec laquelle elle était arrivée au port, elle ne venait pas pour un séjour de plaisance.

Chacun se saisit des derrières affaires traînant dans les chambres d'hôtel puis ils rejoignirent la voiture louée, garée sur le parking. Malgré sa taille impressionnante, le gros 4x4 Chevrolet débordait de bagages et parvenir à tous rentrer dans l'habitacle de l'auto ne fut pas tâche facile.

Une fois la fine équipe confinée sur les sièges, Damon, au volant, démarra direction l'aéroport. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore fixés sur une destination néanmoins, toute perspective de retourner à Mystic Falls avait été écarté. Si Rubis était à leur trousse, elle ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre dans leur ville natale.

Elena, assise entre Katherine et Caroline, fixait une carte à la recherche d'une terre d'exil. N'ayant jamais réellement quitté son patelin, le monde lui avait toujours paru très vaste. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il lui paraissait bien étroit comme si quelque soi leur choix de pays, ils ne pouvaient échapper à la sœur Salvatore. Du coin de l'œil, elle regarda Katherine. Son sosie avait passé toute sa vie à fuir Klaus. Etait-ce son destin maintenant ? Quand pourrait-elle rentrer chez elle ?

De son côté, la fille du shérif avait bien d'autres préoccupations. Prise dans l'agitation du départ, elle n'avait pas vraiment réalisé qu'elle quittait le pays. Maintenant assise dans la voiture, regardant le paysage grec défiler sous ses yeux, elle réalisa qu'elle fuyait définitivement Klaus. Certes, tout à l'heure, dans cette chambre, les choses lui avaient paru aller trop vite et cela lui avait fait peur. Mais était-elle pour autant prête à faire une croix sur l'originel ? La réponse était définitivement non. Une indescriptive puissance l'attirait vers l'hybride. Sous ses mains expertes, tout son corps était réceptif. L'excitation de ses caresses lui revint à l'esprit, la force de ses lèvres contre les siennes, le pouvoir de la danse sensuelle de leurs langues l'une contre l'autre. Des frissons la parcoururent, son intimité se fit plus sensible. C'est à la limite de l'orgasme cérébral, qu'elle se mit à hurler un grand « STOP » !

Damon, dont les réflexes aiguisés n'étaient plus à prouver, pilla brutalement. L'épisode aurait pu tourner court, Caroline recevant seulement quelques remontrances de la part du conducteur mais c'était sans compter sur l'irrespect massif des distances de sécurité. Une camionnette blanche, suivant le 4x4, vint l'emboutir ce qui, vu la vitesse à laquelle roulaient les deux véhicules, provoqua un grand fracas.

L'ainé des Salvatore lança un regard meurtrier à la blonde avant de sortir de la voiture, bientôt suivi de son frère et de Lauren.

_ Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui t'ait arrivé ? Cracha Katherine.

_ Je ne peux pas partir, répondit Caroline en se détachant pour elle aussi quitter le véhicule.

_ Minute, intervint Elena en la retenant par le bras. Comment ça tu ne peux pas partir ?

_ Je n'ai pas tout réglé ici.

_ Klaus ? Demanda dans un murmure la Gilbert.

Son amie lui répondit affirmativement d'un simple petit hochement de tête.

_ Non, mais t'a complètement pété un câble ?! S'énerva la Pierce. Ou alors t'es complètement dérangée. Tu refuses de fuir une tarée de chasseuse de vampires pour rester avec un psychopathe d'hybride ?!

_ Que veux-tu ? Rétorqua sèchement Caroline. Je dois bien aimer les psychopathes, dit-elle en pointant du doigt la Petrova.

Katherine ouvrit grand la bouche, visiblement outrée. Elle ? Une psychopathe ? Pas du tout !

_ On se calme ! S'exclama froidement Elena. Caro, tu réalises vraiment ce que tu es en train de dire ?

_ Je ne peux pas partir, Elena, avoua la blonde reprenant son calme. Je n'ai pas parcouru autant de distance pour renoncer si près du but. Je dois aller au bout de ma démarche avec Klaus…

_ Et Tyler alors ? Tu l'as totalement passé à la trappe ? grommela la Pierce.

_ Tyler a visiblement rejoint quelqu'un d'autre que moi, révéla la jeune femme en baissant la tête, le cœur lourd.

_ Oh ! Ma chérie, je suis désolé dit Elena en serrant son amie contre elle pour la réconforter.

_ Partez ! Conseilla Caroline. Mais moi, je dois rester.

La Gilbert prit une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

_ Si tu restes, je reste aussi.

Le visage de la blonde commença à ruisseler de larmes qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal de retenir. Elle regarda Katherine qui, les bras croisés, semblait encore furax. Néanmoins, elle sembla quelque peu s'adoucir devant la détresse de sa nouvelle amie.

_ Si on meurt toutes les trois, ce sera de ta faute, affirma-t-elle, avouant à demi-mot qu'elle restait elle aussi.

* * *

Damon, consterné, regarda son pare-chocs arrière. Une chose était certaine, vu les dégâts de la voiture, ils allaient rater les prochains vols. Le conducteur de la camionnette, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, larges d'épaules et peu amicaux, sortit tant bien que mal de son véhicule. Si celui-ci avait été au volant d'une petite voiture, il était fort à parier que ses jambes auraient été dans le même état que son capot. Cela leur aurait évité bien des ennuis pensa le Salvatore peu propice à faire un constat.

_ Non, mais ça va pas ?! Hurla l'homme. Encore un jeune crétin qui ne sait pas conduire.

Le vampire lui lança un regard noir. Lui ? Ne pas savoir conduire ? Il était né avant même l'existence des voitures. Autant dire qu'il avait un certain nombre de kilomètres au compteur.

Stefan s'apprêta à intervenir avant que son frère n'arrache la tête du quinquagénaire mais Lauren le retint par le bras.

_ Tu ne le reconnais pas ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules ne comprenant visiblement pas ou la blonde voulait en venir.

_ C'est un des hommes qui était sur le quai avec Rubis, lui chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille.

_ Un chasseur ?!

Tout se passa si rapidement que les deux vampires ne purent agir. Damon tenta d'hypnotiser l'homme qui manifestement était imbibé de verveine. L'amnésie ne fonctionna donc évidemment pas mais, révéla la nature du Salvatore. L'homme se jeta dans les restes de sa camionnette pour en sortir une arme et tira des balles de bois tout autour de lui. Habilement, les deux frères et la Petrova esquivèrent les balles avant que Damon ne parvienne à enfoncer son point dans la poitrine du chasseur qui s'écroula.

_ Décidément, il est temps qu'on se casse, fit remarquer le vampire en tapant dans la vitre du 4x4. Les filles, on sort de là. On continue à pied. Prenez vos sacs.

* * *

Dans l'obscurité d'une cave, Rebekah Mickaelson tentait d'avancer tout en évitant de toucher les parois humides et salissantes. Depuis qu'elle avait réussi à rejoindre son frère, elle avait pris l'habitude de rendre visite, tous les jours, à son prisonnier. La jeune femme en quête d'amour se sentant délaissée par ses frères et avait donc trouvé un certain réconfort chez ce garçon qui pourtant ne l'accueillait pas les bras ouverts. Dans ses mains, elle tenait une poche de sang, afin qu'il se nourrisse, ne se dessèche pas et continue à lui tenir sa compagnie.

Arrivée près de la cage, elle saisit un bâton afin de tapoter l'homme enchaîné et de le réveiller. Celui-ci, affaibli, releva lentement la tête pour jeter un regard noir à la sœur de son tortionnaire.

_ Bonjour Tyler, dit l'originel en s'asseyant sur le sol froid.

* * *

Le chasseur ensanglanté parvint après le départ des vampires à se traîner jusqu'à son véhicule accidenté. Après maints efforts, il attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro tachant chaque touche de son sang.

Après trois sonneries, une voix féminine répondit enfin.

_ Mais où es-tu ? On attend ta cargaison.

_ Vampires… réussit simplement à dire l'homme dans son dernier souffle.

* * *

**Un petit message svp. Si je suis harcelée de message, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre dans les deux jours… (oui, du chantage ^^) **


	24. Division des troupes

**Salut tout le monde. Comme promis, je poste rapidement le nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à tous vous remercier parce que je viens d'atteindre les 400 reviews. Grâce à votre fidélité et vos messages, Vampires sur les routes, devient l'une des fics de Vampires Diaries les plus « reviewé ». Donc encore merci à tous. **

**Petit avertissement avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, il comporte une scène un peu « hot » donc attention aux âmes sensibles et aux plus jeunes d'entre vous… **

**Désolé s'il reste des fautes, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me relire…**

* * *

_**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **_

_**Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. **_

_**Elina : Merci, merci, merci pour ce montage. Et pour ton message aussi ^^. En tout cas ton montage est magnifique je l'adore. L'idée des trois filles devant la fontaine est très bonne. Vraiment merci beaucoup. Tu es le genre de fan qu'un auteur adore avoir ) **_

_**Sara : Merci pour ton message et contente de te revoir. Je suis ravie que le chapitre 23 t'ait autant plus. J'espère encore remonter le niveau avec ce chapitre ou il y a du DELENA ! Et oui, enfin, depuis le temps que vous me le demandé ) Pour Caroline, je pense qu'elle est dans sa phase pommée ou tous ses sentiments se mélangent. **_

_**XLauraX : Merci pour ton message. Rebekah ne torture pas vraiment Tyler en faites, elle va le voir tous les jours parce que son frère le détient prisonnier. Mais tu me diras elle ne le libère pas pour autant ^^ Pour Caroline, elle est dans sa phase complètement pommée mais quelle femme ne l'a jamais été ? ^^ Tu vas être contente, dans ce chapitre, il y a du Delena ! **_

_**Lolip : Merci pour ton message et j'espère que la suite plaira aussi… **_

_**Chupa14 : Merci beaucoup pour ton chapitre. Même si tu ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre merci de toujours laissé un message.**_

_**Guest : Merci pour ton message. Voilà la suite ! **_

_**Lois : Merci pour ton message encore une fois plein d'enthousiasme. Il donne de la pêche rien qu'à le lire ^^. Voilà la suite, j'ai essayé d'être rapide.**_

* * *

**Division des troupes **

Damon, Stefan et Lauren menaient la marche avec énergie et détermination. La nuit commençait à tomber sur cette petite route de campagne qu'aucune voiture ne semblait emprunter. L'aéroport n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres, ils auraient pu y être rapidement mais c'était sans compter que Katherine, Elena et Caroline, perchées sur les vingt centimètres de talons, traînant derrières elles d'énormes valises, et semblant plus disposer à faire la causette qu'à avancer. La distance se creusait tellement entre les deux groupes qu'ils pouvaient, maintenant, à peine s'entrapercevoir.

Soudain, Lauren laissa lourdement tomber son sac sur le bas-côté avant se s'assoir dessus sans un mot.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Damon s'arrêtant à son tour.

_ Je les attends. Ça ne sert à rien de nous presser de toute façon nous ne partirons pas sans elles. Puis avec les chasseurs qui trainent dans le coin autant rester grouper.

Stefan approuva d'un signe de tête avant de lui aussi s'étendre sur la route. Damon se contenta de soupirer d'agacement et de regarder mauvaisement les trois jeunes femmes arriver sans se presser le moins du monde. Le tableau ressemblait plus à trois citadines empotées qui passaient leurs premières vacances à la campagne qu'à trois vampires en fuite.

_ Surtout ne vous pressez pas. On a tout notre temps. Après tout, on ne veut que nous tuer… Pesta le Salvatore lorsque les trois retardataires purent l'entendre.

_ On t'a jamais demandé de nous attendre, riposta Katherine. Puis tu sais, il fut un temps où les hommes avaient un minimum de galanteries et portaient les bagages.

_ Oui, puis il fut un temps où les femmes étaient moins des emmerdeuses.

_ Le prochain avion pour New York part dans deux heures, informa Stefan pianotant sur son smartphone. En se dépêchant un peu, on peut l'avoir. Je peux nous réserver les places dès maintenant avec mon téléphone.

_ Réserve en que trois parce que nous on reste ici, annonça la Pierce sèchement.

_ Pardon ? Comment ça vous restez ici ? Demanda Damon au bord de la crise de nerfs.

_ On n'a pas totalement tout réglé ici, murmura Elena d'une voix douce et pausé, cherchant à apaiser les tensions.

_ Pas tout réglé ? Je croyais que c'était moi que tu venais chercher ?! Continua à s'énerver le vampire.

Son regard passa d'Elena plutôt gênée, à Katherine, mauvaise pour enfin finir sur Caroline, la tête baissée, visiblement honteuse.

_ Je comprends mieux. Ce n'est pas toi qui a encore des choses à régler ici. C'est elle ! Cracha-t-il en pointant du doigt Caroline.

Un silence demeura, personne n'osant parler de peur d'irriter encore plus le vampire. Seule Katherine semblait prête à riposter mais aucun pic caustique ne lui vint à l'esprit immédiatement.

_ Très bien ! Elles, elles restent si elles en ont envi, mais toi tu viens avec nous, repris Damon en attrapant brutalement le poignet d'Elena et en commençant à avancer en la traînant derrière lui.

Des cris s'élevèrent de toutes parts. « Damon, calmes-toi ! » « Damon, lâche-moi ! » « Ne la touche pas, espèce d'abruti ». Seule Caroline continua d'essayer de se faire oublier.

_ « STOP » se mit soudainement à hurler Stefan parvenant à rétablir le calme.

_ Tu sais que la dernière fois que quelqu'un a fait ça, on a eu un accident de voiture et on a failli se faire tuer par un chasseur, marmonna Lauren dans son coin, toujours assise sur sa valise.

_ Tout le monde doit respirer un grand coup et reprendre son calme, dit le jeune Salvatore. Damon, on ne peut pas emmener Elena contre son gré aussi ridicule soit sa décision.

_ Caroline a toujours été là quand j'ai eu besoin d'elle. Aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour de lui venir en aide. Depuis deux ans, mes amis risquent à maintes reprises leur vie pour moi, expliqua la Gilbert avant de se retourner vers Damon. Comprends-moi, s'il te plaît. Tu es la dernière personne avec qui j'ai envie de me battre.

Le Salvatore lui lâcha le poignet mais ne la quitta pas du regard. Une foule de sentiments le traversé, allant de la rage à l'amour.

_ Bon très bien ! Intervint Lauren en se levant. Puisque c'est comme ça, on reste tous ici. Par contre se serait bien de trouver un hôtel, ou quelque part où dormir parce que, la belle étoile, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc…

* * *

Rubis, consternée, regarda trois chasseurs du Conseil remorqué le corps sans vie de l'un des leur. À peine quelques heures, qu'ils étaient arrivés et une victime s'affichait déjà au tableau. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent à la vue de la large flaque de sang avait séché sur le goudron. Elle ferma les yeux, ravala sa soif et essaya d'à nouveau se concentrer sur la scène de crime.

Pas besoin d'être une enquêtrice hors pair pour constater qu'une coalition entre les deux véhicules avait eu lieu. La deuxième voiture dont le pare-chocs arrière était totalement embouti devait appartenir au vampire. Elle ouvrit toutes les portières et commença son inspection à la recherche d'un quelconque indice : une photo, une adresse, ou même un mégot. N'importe quoi qui puisse l'aider à retrouver cette créature et lui planter un pieu dans le cœur en guise de vengeance.

Enfin, un papier attira son attention. Minutieusement elle le déplia et se mit à la lumière d'une lampe de poche pour déchiffrer le message inscrit dessus. Instantanément, elle reconnut l'écriture fine à la fois négligée mais proche de la perfection de son frère.

Elle devint livide, proche de l'évanouissement. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur la mare de sang et elle eut un haut de cœur. Le meurtrier était Damon…

Brutalement elle claqua la portière et se dirigea vers ses camarades qui tentaient tant bien que mal d'envelopper le corps meurtri avec le plus de dignité possible.

_ On s'active les gars. On rentre au camp. J'ai un combat personnel à mener…

* * *

Après une bonne heure de marche, notre petite équipe de vampire avait finalement réussi à trouver une auberge et comble du luxe, la gérante, une petite grand-mère souriante, ravie de recevoir de jeunes gens, leur avait proposé une chambre chacun. Ainsi la corvée des affectations de chambre avait été épargnée et chacun allait pouvoir bénéficier d'une bonne nuit de sommeil… du moins presque tous.

Elena, après s'être retournée une bonne dizaine de fois dans son grand lit froid, en était venue à la conclusion qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir. Le chamboulement d'événements de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures lui trottait dans la tête. Doucement, elle quitta ses draps et se dirigea dans le couloir priant pour qu'aucun de ses compagnons de voyage ne l'entende et n'ait la bonne idée de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne saurait quoi répondre.

Elle poussa une porte qui s'ouvrit dans un petit grincement qui lui fit serrer les dents. Elle se stoppa quelques secondes puis constatant que personne ne semblait l'avoir entendu, elle entra dans la chambre.

Chambre qu'elle trouva vide. Néanmoins, la valise ouverte sur le sol lui signifia qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée de pièce.

La jeune femme venait de s'assoir sur le lit quand Damon sortie de ce qui paraissait être une salle de bain.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda-t-il surprit.

_ Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je me suis dit que peut-être toi aussi.

_ En fait, je m'apprêtais à me coucher. Bonne nuit Elena, dit le vampire froidement en enlevant son tee-shirt.

_ Tu me fous dehors ?! Interrogea la Gilbert dans un petit rire choqué. Tu m'as embrassé, Damon, et maintenant, tu es redevenu un glaçon. On en est où exactement tous les deux ?

_ Tu es sûr que tu veux parler de ça ce soir ? Questionna le Salvatore en détachant sa ceinture. (entre nous, très mauvaise méthode de se dénuder s'il veut qu'Elena dégage. Avec ce corps, elle risque de lui sauter dessus ^^)

_ Certaine.

_ Très bien, dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle. Stefan est mon petit frère, Elena.

_ Donc, il est encore question de Stefan.

_ Il a toujours été question de Stefan. A certaine époque, c'était même toi qui te chargé de me le rappeler.

_ J'ai révélé à Stefan ce que je ressentais pour toi et je crois qu'il l'a accepté.

_ Ouais, tu crois… maugréa le vampire.

_ Ok, dit la jeune femme en se relevant. Tu ne veux pas de moi ? Alors repousse-moi !

Avec sa nouvelle rapidité vampirique, elle se jeta sur le Salvatore, le forçant à s'allonger sur le lit. En quelques secondes, elle le chevauchait et l'embrassait brutalement.

Surprit, Damon ne la repoussa pas tout de suite puis quand il réalisa et décida de la rejeter, il en fut incapable. Au lieu de le rompre, il intensifia le baiser tout en la faisant basculer pour reprendre le dessus.

Leurs caresses peu à peu se firent de plus en plus sensuelles, leurs vêtements ne tardèrent pas à voler dans la pièce. Elena se cambrait de plus en plus, prête, à enfin, s'offrir à celui qui l'obsédait depuis des mois.

Mais le Salvatore comptait bien la torturer encore un peu. S'attardant dans son cou, il la mordilla légèrement avant de planter ses canines dans sa peau en feu. La jeune femme jouit de plaisir, étonnée de trouver si charnel cet acte qui depuis si longtemps la répugné.

C'est tout en se nourrissant de son sang, que le prédateur aujourd'hui son amant s'introduit en elle.

Oui, cette nuit-là, chacun aurait pu bénéficier d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais même si ce ne fut pas le cas de Damon et Elena, cela ne les empêcha pas de passer une bonne nuit…

* * *

**J'ai passé une partie de ma nuit à vous écrire ce chapitre, je mérite bien un message, non ? **


	25. Quiproquo

**Salut à tous ! Encore merci à tous pour votre soutien et tous vos messages. Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps avec de longs discours et je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre. J'attends vos réactions avec impatience.**

* * *

_**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **_

_**Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ton message et pour ton soutien. **_

_**Pattenrond : Merci pour ton message. Je suis désolé que tu sois déçue par le lemon très court mais c'est intentionnel de ma part de ne pas tomber dans des scènes trop sexuel. Je veux que ça reste lisible par le plus grand nombre et je préfère privilégier l'histoire entre les personnages plutôt que le purement sexuel. Surtout que en dire peu laisse aussi place à une part d'imaginaire et c'est pas mal non plus, non ? **_

_**Elina : Merci pour ton message très enthousiaste. Oui, enfin c'est fait. Ca n'aura mis que 24 chapitres ^^ En tout cas je suis ravie que le chapitre précédant t'ait plus et j'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. **_

_**Marie-Chantal : Merci pour ton message et tes compliments. Pour ce qui est de la chose qui t'énerve, je tiens juste à préciser que si, ça se fait d'appeler les gens par leur nom de famille en précédant ce nom d'un pronom défini. D'après le Larousse on peut le faire pour les personnes renommées et notamment les artistes italiens ou certaines grandes chanteuses lyriques. Je me suis dit que nos personnages méritaient bien ça ^^. Non, mais avant tout, je le fais parce que ce qui personnellement m'énerve au plus haut point se sont les incessantes répétitions d'un prénom. C'est donc pour étendre mon registre de façon de nommer les personnages que je les appels par leur nom de famille. Désolé si ça te dérange et j'espère que ça ne nuira pas trop à ta lecture par la suite. En tout cas encore merci pour ton message. **_

_**Chupa14 : Merci pour ton message. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ne suis pas une grande dormeuse, c'est en parti pour cela que je réserve certaines parties de mes nuits à l'écriture. Puis quand je reçois vos messages, je ne regrette pas mes courtes nuits ^^. **_

_**Emma : Wouahhh quel enthousiasme ^^ Merci pour ton message. **_

_**Lois : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Je suis ravie que tu es trouvé la nuit entre Damon et Elena magique en tout cas. Encore merci ! **_

_**Guest : Merci pour ton message. Et j'ai bien l'intention que Damon ne perde pas sa personnalité en se mettant en couple avec Elena. Pas besoin d'un Stefan numéro 2. ^^ Donc j'espère que tu apprécieras la façon dont je développerais le personnage de Damon.**_

* * *

**Quiproquo**

Ce fut les premières lueurs du jour filtrant à travers les rideaux de la chambre qui tirèrent la jeune Gilbert de son sommeil. La nuit avait été de courte durée pourtant elle se sentait pleine d'énergie. A défaut d'être rassasié de sommeil, elle l'était d'amour. Sa première nuit avec Damon avait été fantastique. Elle ne s'était jamais senti autant femme que dans ses bras. Après cette nuit, le mot « passionnel » prenait tout son sens et même si chacun de ses muscles était endoloris, elle se sentait totalement épanouie. Une chose était sûre, elle n'avait jamais autant apprécié sa condition de vampire que ce matin. Son corps humain aurait été bien incapable d'un tel exercice.

Encore lovée dans les bras de son nouvel amant, elle n'osait pas bouger de peur de le réveiller et que son doux rêve s'effondre. Elle essaya de s'imaginer l'horrible scénario qu'il puisse la rejeter. Que ferait-elle à part se réfugier dans les bras de Katherine et Caroline pour y pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps ?

Un petit « bonjour » finit par la tirer de ses pensées obscures. Elle se retourna sur le Salvatore encore tout ensommeillé mais avec un sourire coquin dont lui seul avait le secret.

_ Bonjour, lui répondit-elle en lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Bien dormi ?

_ Merveilleusement bien, roucoula-t-il en serrant un peu plus contre lui.

La demoiselle ne se fit pas prier pour quelques câlins matinaux intensifiant leur étreinte. Mais la tendresse fut brève puisque le jeune homme se releva subitement.

_ Il est quelle heure ? Demanda-t-il inquiet. Les autres sont réveillés ?

_ Euh… je ne sais pas, bredouilla la jeune femme troublée par ce soudain changement de comportement.

_ On devrait se préparer, conseilla le vampire en attrapant son pantalon.

Stupéfaite par ce retournement de situation, Elena resta bouche-bée. Tout avait si bien commencé et en quelques secondes la froideur de ces dix derniers mois venait à nouveau d'envahir la pièce.

_ Tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé ?

Damon se figea laissant retomber ses vêtements au sol.

_ Non… Je ne regrette pas ce qui se passe entre nous mais je regrette de trahir une nouvelle fois mon frère. Après toutes ces années, on venait seulement de trouver un certain équilibre et je suis en train de le mettre en péril.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

_ Et si on gardait ça pour nous ?

_ Comment ça ?

Le Salvatore abandonna toute initiative de se rhabiller et vint s'assoir sur le lit auprès de sa belle. Il soupira longuement en lui caressant la joue admirant son magnifique visage se décrisper sous ses mains.

_ Je t'ai déjà fait part de mes sentiments Elena et même après mon départ de Mystic Falls, les choses n'ont pas changé. Mais j'ai toujours, et parfois malgré moi, tenu à Stefan. C'est mon petit frère…

_ Je sais tout ça, Damon. Et c'est ce que j'aime en toi. Tout comme pour moi avec Jeremy c'est ton frère qui te raccroche à ton humanité.

_ Donc tu comprendras que je ne veux pas le blesser.

La Gilbert hocha la tête gravement en fixant le sol. Elle avala sa salive amèrement et serra les dents pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Le moment était venu pour le vampire de faire un choix entre elle et Stefan et elle sentait qu'elle ne sortirait pas victorieuse de ce duel.

_ Mais je n'ai aucune envie de te blesser non plus, Elena, continua le Salvatore. Je ne suis pas en train de rompre.

Les yeux noisette quittèrent immédiatement le sol pour se fondre dans ceux, bleu azur, du jeune homme.

_ Je me disais qu'on pourrait continuer mais que ça reste entre nous deux. Qu'on n'en parle à personne.

_ Vraiment ? Demanda Elena pleine d'espoir. Tu veux bien de moi alors ?

_ Après la nuit dernière, je serais fou de refuser, dit-il avec un petit clin d'œil. Bon par contre, on ferait mieux de se rhabiller si on veut que ça reste secret…

_ Et Caroline et Katherine alors ?

_ Quoi Caroline et Katherine ? Demanda le brun en tentant pour la énième fois d'enfiler son pantalon.

_ Je ne peux pas leur dire ?

Le vampire se figea à nouveau. Décidément il n'arriverait jamais à enfiler ce jean.

_ Evidemment que non. Je ne connais pas pire commère que ces deux là. Autant immédiatement réveiller Stefan en lui annonçant la nouvelle si tu comptes le dire à ces deux pestes.

* * *

Rubis et ses hommes étaient maintenant de retour au campement. Ils avaient élu domicile sur un terrain vague visiblement à l'abandon et assez conséquent pour accueillir les nombreuses tentes des chasseurs. En tant que nouvelle dirigeante du Conseil, la jeune femme avait hérité de la plus grande toile qui tel un chapiteau trônait au centre du camping sauvage.

L'habitation provisoire était certes spacieuse, pourtant le vampire n'en occupée qu'un espace restreint réservant le reste aux possible réunions du Conseil. Dans un petit coin de la tente, que la Salvatore avait cloisonné avec d'épaisses couvertures attachées à la structure métallique portant la toile, se trouvait le peu d'effets personnels que la jolie brune possédait. Sa vie mouvementée ne lui avait pas permis d'amasser de nombreuses affaires au fil des années, comme la plupart femmes savent si bien le faire. De plus, son esprit minimaliste l'avait incité à se contenter de peu de choses. Ainsi chaque bricole qu'elle avait pu conserver, renfermait une importance symbolique extrême.

Parmi elles, une lui tenait particulièrement à cœur : un des derniers journaux intimes de son père. Assise sur son lit de camp, la jeune femme le serrait justement contre sa poitrine. Découvrir que son frère se trouvait à proximité, l'avait bien plus chamboulé qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Sa haine envers Damon n'avait fait que grandir au fil des années et les reproches n'avaient cessé de s'empiler. C'était par sa faute que Katherine avait pu si facilement s'immiscer dans leur foyer, c'était sa mauvaise influence qui avait poussé Stefan au péché, c'était la déception immense qu'il lui inspirait qui avait conduit leur père à la mort…

Aujourd'hui, ce cahier si particulier pour elle allait être au cœur de sa stratégie pour coincer son frère. Elle allait permettre à son père, par l'intermédiaire de ses écrits, de venir à bout de ce fils indigne et cette fois définitivement.

Rubis tourna les pages une à une, s'arrêtant parfois sur certaines pour en lire quelques mots. Elle finit par en choisir une qu'elle arracha au prix d'un grand effort. Ce sacrifice serait payant, son piège se mettait à présent en place…

* * *

Pensive, Caroline s'était réveillée tôt ce matin-là. Ses croyances avaient été mises à rude épreuve ces dernières semaines : sa répugnance pour Klaus s'était transformée en sentiment, son amour pour Tyler en déception, son mépris pour Katherine en profonde amitié. Elle ne savait plus vraiment à quoi se référer. C'est donc assise à la terrasse de l'auberge, devant café, croissants et pains au chocolat, que la blonde tentait de prendre une décision. Aller rejoindre Klaus ? Attendre ? Rester avec ses amis ?

Tellement obnubilée par ses questions, elle ne vit pas arriver les deux sosies pourtant loin d'être discrète.

_ Elena a découché de sa chambre, informa Katherine en s'asseyant auprès de la fille du shérif, la faisant soudainement revenir à la réalité.

_ Pas du tout ! Se défendit Elena en s'installant elle aussi. Je me suis réveillée tôt.

_ Et tu t'es dit qu'un peu d'exercice matinal te ferait du bien ? Demanda la Pierce avec un clin d'œil coquin. Je l'ai surprise sortant de la chambre de Damon, expliqua-t-elle à Caroline.

_ Non ! Répliqua la plus jeune vampire en grimaçant. Je suis allée le voir pour concocter un plan contre les chasseurs de vampires.

_ Et alors ce plan ? Insista son double.

_ Euh… il est en réflexion.

_ Bien sûr… Si vous voulez mon avis les filles, vos amours sont bien trop prises de tête et déprimants.

_ On se passera ton avis mais merci quand même, grommela Elena ironiquement.

_ Puis ton bilan amoureux n'est pas si fleurissant non plus si je me souviens bien, continua Caroline.

_ Ah oui, à propos, ça en est où avec Stefan ? Tu voulais le récupérer non ?

_ Ce café a un drôle de goût, non ? Tenta d'esquiver la Petrova.

_ C'est ça, change de sujet…

* * *

Stefan finissait de boutonner sa chemise quand la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit laissant apparaitre la tête de Lauren.

_ Je dérange ? Demanda-t-elle toute souriante.

_ Non, entre.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et se jeta sur le lit défait du jeune homme, rebondissant lourdement sur celui-ci.

_ Toujours une boule d'énergie à ce que je vois, affirma le Salvatore. J'ai rarement connu quelqu'un d'aussi positive que toi.

_ Lexi l'était…

_ C'est vrai, reconnu le jeune homme soudain songeur. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup par bien des aspects sauf que Lex n'aurait jamais pu être la meilleure amie de Damon. Ce qui fait de toi la personne la plus optimiste en la capacité de certaines personnes à changer…

_ Ton frère est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Stef, mais ça je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire. Au fond de toi, tu le sais.

_ Possible… Dans tous les cas, tu es peut-être la meilleure amie de mon frère mais je suis ravie que tu sois ici avec nous.

Tous les deux se regardèrent en silence durant un long moment. Ce fut un toquement qui vint rompre la quiétude du moment.

Le Salvatore se précipita vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et tomba face à face avec la propriétaire de l'auberge tenant dans ses mains une enveloppe.

_ Vous êtes bien Mr Salvatore ? Demanda la vieille femme gentiment.

_ Oui, c'est ça.

_ Cette lettre a été livrée pour vous ce matin.

_ Une lettre ? Pour moi ?

Il la saisit et tandis que la grand-mère s'éloignait dans le couloir annonçant que le petit déjeuner était servi et que leurs jeunes amies étaient déjà descendues manger, Stefan retourna auprès de Lauren, toujours sur le lit.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et découvrir avec stupeur une vielle page arraché d'un cahier.

_ C'est quoi ? Demanda la sœur de Katherine.

_ Une page d'un des journaux de mon père.

Rapidement, le vampire lut les lignes écrites, il y a plus d'un siècle par son géniteur. Ces quelques phrases parlaient de Damon et de ses nombreuses frasques, la plus grande désolation pour Giuseppe Salvatore… Avant que les vampires n'envahissent la ville et que Katherine entre dans leur vie bien sûr. En bas de la page, dans une écriture différente étaient indiquées une adresse et une heure. Un point de rendez-vous…

Stefan savait qui en était l'auteur et même s'il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était dangereux, l'envie de revoir sa sœur et la curiosité étaient plus fortes. Il était loin de se douter qu'un immense quiproquo venait de se produire et que ce n'était pas lui que Rubis attendait mais bien leur frère ainé.

_ Qui t'a envoyé ça ? Demanda Lauren.

_ Certaine Damon pour me faire flipper. Tu connais mon frère…

* * *

**Un petit message avant de partir SVP (Auteur suppliant les yeux pleins de larmes ^^Un peu comme le chat de Shrek) **


	26. Stefan en danger

**Coucou à tous et joyeux Noël ! Je m'excuse pour le retard et je ne vous poste qu'un petit chapitre mais je suis en pleine période de partiel donc je ne peux pas faire mieux pour le moment. Néanmoins voici un petit chapitre qui j'espère vous fera patienter. J'essayais de vous mettre la suite rapidement entre quelques séances de révisions. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Réponses aux messages anonymes:**_

_**Emma : merci beaucoup pour ton message. Ne t'inquiète pas, les pistes vont encore être brouillée et le petit secret de Damon et Elena restera secret ;)**_

_**Sonia : Wahh merci beaucoup pour ton adorable message. Je suis contenté de répondre à toutes tes attentes. Ton copain va le détester si tu le néglige pour ma fic ^^ et ne t'inquiète pas pour Damon je compte bien lui laisser sa facette d'ombre que j'aime tant. Pas besoin d'un deuxième Stefan ^^ encore merci !**_

_**Chupa14: merci beaucoup d'être toujours aussi fidèle !**_

_**M : merci beaucoup !**_

_**Lois : Merci pour ton message. Tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre ce que prépare Rubis ;) Contente que tu es craqué pour les yeux de chats comme dans Shrek ^^ encore merci !**_

_**Marie-Chantal: merci beaucoup pour ton message et pour les félicitations ;) Je suis ravie de voir que je m'améliore et j'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra aussi.**_

_**Guest : Merci pour ton message. Mais dsl je ne comprend pas ce que tu as voulu dire par OCC ?**_

_**Clara : merci beaucoup. Le compliment sur mon écriture me touche beaucoup. Voilà le chapitre 26. Dsl pour l'attente.**_

_**Julie: merci beaucoup pour ton message et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.**_

* * *

**Stefan en danger**

Stefan jeta, à nouveau, un coup d'œil sur la page jaunie par le temps afin de se confirmer l'adresse. Devant lui, s'élevait une énorme bâtisse qui dans un autre temps devait avoir connu son heure de gloire. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus qu'un témoin du passé, abandonėe et croulant peu à peu. Autant dire, pas le lieu le plus charmant pour des retrouvailles familiales. Le Salvatore passa sa main contre sa poche afin de vérifier que son téléphone portable s'y trouvait toujours. Pendant quelques secondes, il pensa à appeler son frère mais il se raviva. Il connaissait l'avis de Damon sur Rubis et savait pertinemment que si son aîné apprenait ou il se trouvait à cet instant, il ferait tout pour le persuader de faire demi-tour. Les blessures entre eux deux, étaient bien trop profondes pour espérer une quelconque réconciliation un jour. Pour lui, c'était différent, petit dernier de la famille, il avait bénéficié de toutes les attentions dont celle de sa grande sœur, véritable mère de substitution. Retrouver Rubis représentait beaucoup. Il espérait faire table rase des vieilles rancœurs et voyait dans cette invitation un premier pas vers la réconciliation. Il était bien loin de se douter qu'il n'était pas le destinataire de cette lettre et que les intentions de la jeune femme loin d'être pacifiques, étaient plutôt meurtrières.

Finalement convaincu de sa décision, Stefan se dirigea vers la vieille demeure à vive allure avant d'une nouvelle fois changer d'avis. L'énorme porte de bois, lui résista un moment, avant de s'ouvrir dans un long grincement. L'intérieur était poussiéreux et les toiles étendues un peu partout, indiquées que les araignées avaient élu domicile ici, sans en être chassé, depuis bien longtemps. D'ailleurs insectes et autres bestioles semblaient être les seuls habitants des lieux. Les meubles dataient d'une autre époque, l'odeur de moisi imprégné les murs et tous les tissus étaient rongés aux mites. Le Salvatore fit quelques tours sur lui-même à la recherche d'une présence mais rien. D'un oeil douteux, il regarda l'escalier branlant menant à l'étage. Celui-ci ne supporterait certainement pas son poids et risquait de s'écrouler. Même le parquet craquant sous ses pas semblait peiner à le soutenir.

Il sortit, à nouveau, son téléphone de sa poche, regarda l'heure. Il avait quelques minutes d'avance. Rubis ne devait pas encore être arrivée. Pour s'occuper, il prit la décision d'explorer la maison en prenant garde qu'elle ne s'écroule pas sur lui. Il venait de trouver de vieux ouvrages qu'il feuilletait calmement quand soudain une pression se fit ressentir sur sa gorge. Un bras, large et puissant, venait de l'entourer et l'entrainer brutalement vers le sol. Stefan recula vivement afin de fracasser son agresseur contre un des murs qui céda sous le choc si bien que les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans une autre pièce. L'impact, aussi violent soit-il, n'empêcha pas le colosse de maintenir sa pression sur la gorge du Salvatore. Néanmoins Stefan en était à présent certain, son adversaire n'était pas un vampire, il était donc plus fort. Il balança de grands coups de coudes dans les côtes de l'homme qui hurla de douleur mais ne céda pas. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel humain. Il était surentrainé. C'était un chasseur de vampires.

Le parquet commença à se craqueler sous le combat des deux hommes. Brusquement, il céda et tous deux s'écroulèrent dans ce qui avait dû être une cave. Ils accusèrent le coup, et difficilement se relevèrent pour reprendre leur corps-à-corps. Le chasseur sortit un pieu de sa veste et s'avança stratégiquement vers sa proie, avant de subitement se jeter sur lui.

Un combat sanglant s'engagea quand un cri vint les interrompre.

_ STEVIE ! NON ! CE N'EST PAS LUI ! Hurla une voix féminine au moment où le colosse allait tenter d'atteindre son adversaire en plein coeur avec son arme.

Cela déconcerta le chasseur qui se tourna vers la jeune femme ce qui permit à Stefan de reprendre l'avantage. Il projeta celui-ci contre un des murs de pierre de la cave, ce qui l'assomma sous le choc.

Débarrassé de son adversaire, le Salvatore respira un grand coup, regarda ses blessures se refermer une à une, puis se tourna vers sa soeur, toujours en haut des escaliers de la cave, visiblement choquée de le voir.

_ Stefan ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

_ Tu te fous de moi ?! S'interloqua le vampire entre l'énervement et la stupeur. Tu m'as envoyé cette page du journal de papa pour que je vienne. Mais ce n'était qu'un piège, n'est ce pas ? Tu avais posté un de tes gorilles pour m'attendre et me tomber dessus.

_ Ça ne devait pas être toi, murmura seulement Rubis.

_ Damon... Comprit le plus jeune des Salvatore. Tu comptais piéger Damon...

_ Dégage Stef'.

_ Que je dégage ? S'offusqua le jeune homme en avançant hargneusement vers sa soeur. Tu rigoles là, j'espère ? Tu penses vraiment pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça alors que ton homme de main vient d'essayer de me tuer et que tu viens de tendre un piège à notre frère ?

_ Ce n'est pas mon frère, ok ? Et n'essaye pas d'obtenir de la culpabilité de ma part, tu n'y parviendra pas. Vous avez détruit ma vie. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas que je te tue de mes propres mains, barre toi immédiatement.

Rubis se retourna pour remonter l'escalier et s'éloigner quand Stefan, grossière erreur, l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le retenir. En quelques secondes, le jeune Salvatore se retrouva à détaler les marches brutalement puis à être balancé de gauche à droite sans ménagement. Celle qui une minute auparavant, était prête à épargner ce petit frère qu'elle avait tant aimé avait disparu pour laisser place à la chasseuse sans état d'âme qui ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose: sa mort.

* * *

Quand Damon eut fini de se préparer, il rejoignit les filles, toujours attablées autour de leur petit déjeuné, à papoter ou commérer selon lui.

_ Bien dormi ? lui demanda Katherine avec un grand sourire lorsqu'il s'assit entre elle et Elena.

_ Très bien, répondit-il sèchement pour lui passer toute envie d'insinuer autre chose mais c'était mal connaître la jeune femme.

_ Alors comme ça avec Elena vous vous êtes levés de bonne heure pour élaborer quelques plans ?

_ En effet, dit le vampire toujours impassible. D'ailleurs j'aimerais en parler avec Stefan, personne ne l'a vu ce matin ?

_ Si j'étais avec lui tout à l'heure, annonça Lauren arrivant derrière lui. Il est parti quand il a reçu ton mot.

_ Mon mot ?

_ Mais oui, tu sais la page déchirée d'un des journaux de votre père...

_ Je ne lui ai jamais envoyé ça, affirma gravement Damon.

_ Tu te rappelles ce que disait le mot ? Interrogea Elena, inquiète de voir le visage de son amant s'assombrir brusquement.

_ Oui, c'était une adresse et une heure de rendez-vous. Il m'a dit que ça venait de toi et qu'il allait te rejoindre. Ça fait bien 40 minutes qu'il est parti, maintenant...

_ Si ça ce n'est pas un coup de Rubis, murmura l'ainé des Salvatore en se tournant vers Katherine.

_ Tu te souviens de cette adresse ? Demanda la Pierce à sa soeur.

_ Oui. Je l'ai noté dans ma chambre pour éventuellement vous rejoindre là-bas.

_ Ok, nous deux, on y va, dit-elle à Damon. Vous appelez Bonnie, on aura surement besoin d'une sorcière, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Caroline et Elena.

_ Non ! Intervint Elena. Lauren, tu peux rester avec Caroline, s'il te plait ? Je viens avec vous.

_ Elena... Commença Damon.

_ Non, n'essaye même pas de m'en dissuader ! C'est Stefan...

"Ça a toujours été Stefan" résonna dans la tête du Salvatore. Cette phrase qu'il avait ressassée durant des mois alors qu'il tentait d'oublier Elena. Aujourd'hui, elle revenait brutalement à lui...

* * *

Stefan étendu sur le sol, tentait de reprendre son souffle et de rassembler ses dernières forces pour se relever mais un pied se posa sur son thorax empêchant toutes manœuvres de sa part. Rubis le regarda suffoquer avec délectation. Elle ne pensait pas que la vengeance pouvait être aussi savoureuse et dire qu'elle avait failli le laisser fuir, lui l'éventreur comme certains l'appelaient.

_ Pourquoi ? Réussit à articuler le jeune Salvatore.

_ Parce que tout se paye un jour cher petit frère. Mais ne t'en fais pas, lui dit-elle se baissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui passer la main dans les cheveux comme elle le faisait lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause des histoires d'horreur que lui avait racontées Damon. Je viens bientôt abréger tes souffrances. Tu dois juste le dire où je peux le trouver.

_ Qui ?

_ Ne fais pas l'idiot, avertit la jeune femme en tirant brutalement ses cheveux. Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler.

_ Plutôt mourir, cracha Stefan s'apprêtant à nouveau à recevoir les pires sévices.

* * *

**On oublie pas mon petit message ^^ c'est en quelque sorte mon cadeau de Noël ;) **


	27. Combat de famille

**Bonjours à tous ! Et Bonne année ! Commençons par les bonnes nouvelles : mes partiels sont enfin terminés et je vais enfin pouvoir à nouveau me concentrer sur l'écriture. Donc les chapitres vont redevenir un peu plus réguliers. Bon ce chapitre est plutôt court mais plein d'action. J'attends vos avis. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **_

_**Elina : Merci pour ton message. J'espère que la suite n'a pas été trop longue à venir… Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Emma : Merci pour ton message. Contente d'apporter un peu de mystère à l'intrigue. Pas question du secret dans ce chapitre mais ça reviendra dans les prochains ) **_

_**Lois : Merci pour ton message. Et oui, tu as raison Stefan va souffrir. Pour ce qui est d'Elena je ne peux pas t'en dire beaucoup à par que oui Stefan est toujours important pour elle… Pour en savoir plus il va falloir continuer à lire ^^**_

* * *

**Combat de famille. **

Damon coupa le moteur de la voiture et tira le frein à main avant de jeter un regard septique à la vieille bâtisse lui faisant face. A première vue, les lieux apparaissaient calmes. Plutôt glauque certes, mais paisible et loin de toute civilisation. Autant dire, l'endroit parfait pour tendre un piège à un vampire. Connaissant Rubis, le Salvatore se doutait bien que sa jeune sœur devait avoir parfaitement peaufiné son plan. Aucun doute, malgré la sérénité ambiante, Stefan était sérieusement en danger.

_ C'est ici ? Demanda Katherine en apparaissant entre les deux sièges avant.

_ D'après l'adresse que nous a donnée Lauren, oui, confirma Elena en jetant à nouveau un regard sur la serviette en papier griffonnée.

_ On ne devrait pas tous aller là-dedans, murmura Damon sans quitter des yeux la demeure.

_ Je te préviens, hors de question que je fasse la potiche dans la voiture, annonça sèchement la Gilbert.

Le vampire la fixa quelques secondes durant lesquelles une multitude de sentiments se bousculèrent dans sa tête : l'amour, la déception, la haine, la colère… Sa vie allait-elle toujours se résumer à ça : tomber amoureux d'une femme, frôler une véritable histoire avec elle avant qu'elle ne se ravive et choisisse son frère. Puis il mettrait à nouveau un siècle à l'oublier avant que le schéma ne se répète. Une pensée folle et incongrue lui traversa même l'esprit avant qu'il baffe mentalement pour avoir ne serait-ce pu qu'y songer : avait-il réellement envie de rentrer dans cette maison pour sauver Stefan ? Finalement, il préféra ignorer la jeune femme et se tourner vers Katherine.

_ On se sait pas ce qu'il nous attend là-dedans. Combien ils sont ? Nous attendent-ils ? Il ne vaut mieux pas jouer toutes nos cartes et prévoir une équipe de secours.

_ Tu as raison, opina la Pierce.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers sa descendante qui semblait toujours aussi déterminé à ne pas être évincé puis elle reporta son regard sur son ex et l'impulsivité qui lui collait si bien à la peau. Elle soupira bruyamment puis se résigna :

_ Bon, très bien. C'est moi, l'équipe de secours. Allez-y, si dans quinze minutes vous n'êtes pas revenu, j'appelle Caroline et Lauren en troisième équipe de secours et je vous rejoins.

Le Salvatore, souhaitant à tout prix éviter de se retrouver seule avec la Gilbert tenta de protester mais celle-ci avait déjà quitté la voiture. Agacé, il leva les yeux au ciel puis la suivit.

Malgré les précautions prises en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, Elena ne put empêcher le long et trainant grincement. Ce que ne manqua pas de lui reprocher son amoureux d'une simple mine exaspérée. La brune haussa les épaules comme pour s'excuser mais celui-ci ne le remarqua même pas puisqu'il pénétrait déjà dans la bâtisse, la bousculant légèrement au passage.

_ Il y a un problème ? Chuchota la jeune femme. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me fais la tête ? Je croyais que, ce matin…

_ Ce n'est pas le moment, coupa court Damon avant de se figer en entendant un cri. Tu as entendu ?

_ On aurait dit que ça venait d'en bas.

_ Une cave… Suis-moi.

* * *

Adieu toute dignité, la douleur devenait si intense que le plus jeune des Salvatore ne pouvait plus retenir ses hurlements et cela ne semblait qu'accentuer la haine de Rubis à son égard, celle-ci étant de plus en plus violente et sadique dans ses sévices.

_ Dis-moi où il est Stefan et je te jure que tout cela se terminera très vite, cracha la jeune femme en lui cassant à nouveau un membre.

_ Je t'en prie, supplia son frère entre deux sanglots.

_ Regarde-moi ça, ricana-t-elle en réponse. Tu es misérable. Dis-moi donc où est Damon pour sauver le semblant d'honneur qu'il peut te rester.

_ Juste derrière toi, annonça une voix avant de la projeter sans ménagement dans le fond la pièce.

Rubis percuta un mur de brique et quelques débris vinrent s'écrouler sur elle. Lorsqu'elle refit surface, son frère ainé était debout près d'elle la maintenant fermement au sol et Katherine ou du moins celle qu'elle pensait-être Katherine se trouvait auprès de Stefan l'aidant à se relever, tâche pour le moins complexe vue l'état du jeune homme.

_ Enfin te voilà, dit la Salvatore en regardant son frère avec un grand sourire.

_ Je serais toi, je ne m'en réjouirais pas tant, répliqua celui-ci en saisissant le pieu coincé dans son pantalon.

Avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre sa cible, Rubis lui attrapa la cheville et lui tordit brutalement afin de le déséquilibré. Puis elle le jeta contre le mur qu'elle avait elle-même percuté quelques secondes auparavant provocant une avalanche de briques, encore plus violente qui submergea entièrement le corps blessé du Salvatore.

_ DAMON ! Hurla Elena avant d'être elle-même saisit à la gorge.

_ Katherine, à ce que je vois, tu n'as toujours pas fait de choix entre mes deux frères…

La jeune femme tenta de se dépêtre de la prise sur son cou mais la chasseuse était bien plus forte.

_ Lâche- là Rubis, maugréa Stefan toujours étendu par terre. Elle n'y est pour rien dans toutes nos histoires.

_ Comment ça elle n'y est pour rien ? S'énerva la Salvatore, rentrant un peu plus ses ongles dans la peau de la Gilbert. Elle en est l'origine !

_ Ce n'est pas Katherine…

_ Quoi ? S'interloqua la brune en lâchant subitement Elena qui s'écroula sur le sol.

_ Elle s'appelle Elena, c'est une descendante de Katherine et elle n'a absolument rien à voir avec son ancêtre.

La jeune vampire profita du détournement d'attention de son agresseur afin de ramper jusqu'aux débris de pierre sous lequel se trouvait Damon. Le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible, elle tenta de dégager son amoureux tout en priant pour que les quinze minutes soient écoulées et que Katherine vienne les rejoindre.

* * *

De son côté, Katherine venait de raccrocher après avoir prévenu Lauren et Caroline que la situation risquait de dégénérer de leur côté. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre : 11 minutes. Plus que quatre à attendre. Pourtant la jeune femme commençait à ne plus tenir en place. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Damon et Elena étaient surement en danger. Rubis avait été entrainée par les plus grands chasseurs de vampires. Elle était un adversaire redoutable. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant et s'imagina entrer dans la vieille bâtisse et trouver les corps sans vie de ses deux acolytes de voyage.

Brusquement elle sauta hors de la voiture, courant presque vers la porte d'entrée. La perspective d'être à nouveau seule lui était insupportable. C'était sa famille qui risquait sa vie là-dedans et il était hors de question qu'elle reste sur le banc de touche alors que sa famille était en danger.

* * *

_ Elle n'est peut-être pas Katherine, dit Rubis en s'avançant à nouveau vers Elena, mais elle n'en reste pas moins un vampire.

Voyant l'ennemi s'approcher à nouveau d'elle, la Gilbert secoua activement Damon qu'elle venait de libérer mais qui semblait rester inconscient.

La Salvatore n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle à présent. Elle ferma les yeux préférant ne pas voir la mort venir et serra fort contre elle la main de Damon puis elle attendit… attendit et rien de vint.

Elle se risqua à rouvrir un œil pour découvrir Rubis étendu au sol et Katherine la dominant et la tenant fermement par les cheveux.

_ Je t'interdis de toucher à ma famille.

Malgré sa position peu avantageuse, la Salvatore éclata dans un rire bruyant à donner froid dans le dos.

_ Sauf que c'est ma famille, dit-elle en indiquant Damon et Stefan.

_ Mais tu n'en es pas digne, cracha la Pierce en levant bien haut son pieu.

La pointe de bois allait transpercer le thorax de son ennemie quand son homme de main gorille qui entre-temps avait repris connaissance se jeta sur elle.

Surprise, la jeune femme roula sur le sol avec lui. Le temps qu'elle s'en dépêtre en lui brisant la colonne vertébrale et qu'elle relève la tête, Rubis avait disparu.

_ Ca va ? Demanda-t-elle à sa descendante en se tournant vers elle.

La Gilbert lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, tout en se laissant tomber contre Damon et se blottissant contre lui.

_ Euh… Elena. Où est Stefan ?

La brune se releva brutalement de son étreinte avec le corps encore inconscient de son amoureux pour se précipiter où son ancien amant se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant. Là, il ne restait plus qu'une large trace de sang.

_ Elle l'a prit….

* * *

**La dernière fois j'ai été un peu déçu par le nombre de message… **** J'espère ne pas l'être cette fois ci. **


	28. L'arrivée des secours

**Salut tout le monde ! Dsl vraiment pour l'attente mais j'ai réellement fait un blocage pour ce chapitre. Aucune inspiration. C'est un chapitre de transition et aussi bien mes idées fusent pour la suite, passer par l'étape de ce chapitre n'a pas été tâche facile. Puis avec mes cours à la fac et la réalisation de mon mémoire de recherche, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre. Enfin, après 2-3 nuits de tortures intellectuelles, après avoir réécrit 15 fois chaque paragraphe, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre. Rien de très passionnant ne s'y passe selon moi mais il était une étape essentielle pour la suite. Puis j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. J'attends vos impressions…**

* * *

_**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **_

_**Sosso : Merci pour ton message. Et oui, pauvre Damon. Puis il n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre… Je sens que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Rubis ^^ C'est vrai que pour le coup Elena n'a pas servie grand-chose et heureusement que Katherine était là… En tout j'espère que la suite te plaira… **_

_**SnoopyLou : Merci pour ton message et pour ton enthousiasme ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir…**_

_**Lois : Merci pour ton message. Toujours un plaisir de les lire. Ça me touche beaucoup que tu es trouvé que le chapitre précédant était un de mes meilleurs. C'est aussi un de mes favoris. J'espère ne pas trop te décevoir avec celui-ci qui fût beaucoup plus laborieux à écrire ^^ Mais je compte bien relancer l'action dans le prochain chapitre. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vous abandonne pas. **_

_**Cec : Merci pour ton message. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et surtout ma version de Katherine qui il faut le dire n'est pas tout à fait comme celle de la série. ^^ Contente aussi que tu ne trouves pas l'idée des deux sœurs trop kitch ^^ **_

_**Sarcasme : Merci pour ton message. En voyant ton pseudo je m'attendais à un message bien cinglant ^^ mais non il est adorable. Tous tes compliments me touchent beaucoup.**_

_**Ghilmoza : Merci pour ton message. Je suis ravie que tu apprécies l'évolution d mes personnages. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. **_

_**Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Je suis désolé pour le retard… panne d'inspiration. J'espère reprendre un meilleur rythme pour les prochains chapitres. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec la fac et mon mémoire de recherche ce n'est pas toujours facile de prendre le temps d'écrire. Les études avant tout le reste… ^^ En tout cas merci pour ton message et je compte bien garder le piquant du personnage de Damon )**_

* * *

**L'arrivée des secours**

Damon se releva difficilement luttant contre la douleur aiguë lui tambourinant le crâne. Malgré sa condition physique vampirique, une avalanche de briques sur la tête restait des plus désagréables. A ses côtés, Elena le regardait visiblement encore inquiète, peu habituée à voir son amoureux aussi sonné.

Katherine, quant à elle, avait bien d'autres préoccupations. Elle tournait en rond dans cette cave plus que délabrée après la bataille dont elle avait été la scène, tout en ruminant des injures sur celle qui aurait pu être sa belle-sœur. La jolie brune n'avait pas pour habitude de se faire duper. Normalement c'était elle qui filait à l'anglaise avec entre ses mains un moyen de pression non négligeable. Jusque-là, rien ni personne ne lui avait résisté sur son terrain de prédilection. Pas même Klaus. Difficile donc pour elle de reconnaitre que l'élève venait de dépasser le maître.

_ Sale petite garce ! Cracha la jeune femme en balançant sa botte Jimmy Cho au prix et au talon vertigineux dans une brique se trouvant sur son passage. Celle-ci s'envola, frôla dangereusement Damon qui, pourtant avait eu son compte de briques pour la journée, et vint s'éclater sur un reste de mur délabré.

_ Tu as raison ! Continue comme ça, lança sarcastiquement le Salvatore, je n'en ai pas encore assez eu dans la tête.

Pour seule réponse, la jolie brune lui jeta un regard noir et reprit son piétinement à travers la pièce.

_ Elle détient Stefan maintenant. Si on ne veut pas le laisser tomber, on a plus d'autres moyens que de les affronter elle et toute sa bande de chasseurs, pesta à nouveau la Pierce après à peine quelques secondes de silence.

_ On aurait dû se casser pendant qu'on en avait l'occasion, marmonna le seul homme encore présent en se massant le crâne encore endolori. Tout ça à cause de Barbie vampire…

_ Si on pouvait éviter de revenir sur les vieux débats pour se concentrer sur Stefan, intervint Elena en coupant la parole à son double, prête à contre-attaquer pour défendre sa nouvelle amie.

* * *

Caroline, au centre du hall d'embarquement de l'aéroport, fixait une bande de jeunes vacanciers tout sourire d'avoir posé pied sur le sol grec et de bientôt pouvoir pleinement jouir de leurs insouciances. Nostalgique elle pensa que ces jeunes gens auraient pu être Bonnie, Elena, Tyler, Matt et elle, il y a encore peu de temps. Mais la magie et le vampirisme avaient fait irruption dans leur désinvolture, la chassant à tout jamais et les forçant à devenir trop vite à son goût des adultes.

Ce fût une petite afro-américaine sautant dans ses bras et la serrant très fort contre elle qui la ramena à la réalité. Surprise, la fille du shérif se crispa dans un premier temps mais sentant sa Bonnie contre elle, elle se détendit rapidement. Elle était là. Elle venait de changer de continent pour les aider. La définition de l'amitié prenait tout son sens lorsqu'elles étaient réunies.

Un léger raclement de gorge sépara les deux jeunes femmes encore émues de ses retrouvailles. La Forbes essuya, d'un revers de main, les quelques larmes perlant sur son visage puis se rapprocha de la jolie blonde en retrait jusque-là.

_ Bonnie, voici Lauren, présenta la Forbes.

_ Lauren ? Reprit Bonnie interrogative.

Il était vrai que depuis leur départ de Mystic Falls avec Katherine, Elena et Caroline n'avaient pas vraiment pris le temps de mettre au courant leur sorcière préférée des derniers rebondissements de leur périple, si bien que la Petrova n'avait pas été évoquée.

_ La sœur de Katherine, informa Lauren en tendant le bras vers la jeune Bennett afin de lui serrer la main.

Visiblement, cette réponse ne convainquit pas la nouvelle venue qui regarda cette main tendue avec dégoût avant de jeter un regard noir et plein d'interrogations vers son amie d'enfance.

_ Encore quelqu'un sur qui le charme de ma sœur a fait effet, ironisa la vampire manifestement plus amusée que vexée.

* * *

Stefan n'avait que vaguement conscience de ce qui se tramait autour de lui. Encore sonné, il percevait tout de même des brides de conversations de ce qui ressemblait bien à un piège. Piège dont visiblement, il était l'appât. Enchaîné et drogué aux injections de verveines, toutes tentatives d'évasion n'avaient jusqu'à abouti qu'à de lamentables échecs.

Après de longues heures de négociations, la tente, sous laquelle se tenaient ses ravisseurs, se vida peu à peu ne restant bientôt plus que Rubis. Celle parcourue durant encore de longues minutes les différentes stratégies mises en place avant de prendre conscience que son frère avait repris connaissance.

_ Réveillé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sans aucune haine, ce qui étonna fortement le jeune homme. Ce ton familier le ramena plusieurs années auparavant lorsque gros dormeur qu'était le dernier des Salvatore, ses deux aînés se moquaient de lui et des heures inconvenantes auxquelles il osait pointer le bout de son nez.

_ Difficile de garder le sommeil lorsque l'on est enchaîné et tenu prisonnier par sa propre sœur.

_ Ce n'est pas contre toi, Stefan, tu sais ? Du moins pas directement…

_ Je ne suis que le bout de viande pour attraper le gros gibier c'est ça ?

_ En quelque sorte, avoua la jeune femme.

_ Mais tu ne comptes pas m'épargner n'est pas ?

_ En effet. Ce serait contraire à toute mon éthique. Tu es un vampire.

_ Toi aussi… fit subtilement remarquer le Salvatore.

_ C'est exact. Et je me déteste pour ce que je suis.

_ Tu sais, certaines personnes se contentent de se suicider plutôt que d'anéantir tous leurs confrères quand ils se détestent… ironisa Stefan, prenant, il en était conscient, un gros risque. Tu devrais essayer…

_ Merci, du conseil, se contenta de répondre Rubis, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Je prends note.

_ Tu es consciente que Katherine et Damon ne tomberont jamais dans ton piège ?

_ Tu perds ton temps, Stefan. Tu n'arriveras pas à me dissuader de changer de plans. Je sais pertinemment qu'ils ne te laisseront jamais tomber.

_ Tu ferais bien de revoir tes sources sur le dernier siècle, se moqua le prisonnier. Katherine a toujours fait passer sa peau avant celle de quiconque…

_ Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'elle m'a donnée dans cette vieille bâtisse…

Un silence gênant s'installa entre le frère et la sœur. Stefan revivait mentalement la scène dans cette cave et l'intervention de Katherine qui pour la première fois c'était battue pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même. Rubis qu'en a elle, se surprenait à apprécier cette conversation avec ce petit frère qu'elle avait tant chéri dans une autre vie. Malgré le ton froid et les circonstances, celui-ci n'avait rien perdu de sa répartie et de sa perspicacité. Soudain, elle eut envie d'en savoir plus sur lui, sur ce qu'il avait vécu ses dernières années, ce qu'il était devenu…

_ Alors comme ça, après toutes ses années tu vis toujours avec Damon ? Repris la brunette en attrapant une chaise pour s'assoir près de son frère toujours tenu prisonnier par ses chaînes.

_ Ca fait seulement deux, trois ans qu'on revit ensemble. On a aussi connu une crise familiale.

_ Laisse-moi deviner, à cause de Katherine ? Elle est avec lequel de vous deux maintenant ? A moins qu'elle soit toujours avec les deux…

_ Non, pas à cause de Katherine, enfin bien qu'elle soit la source première du conflit. En faites, elle aussi c'est récent qu'elle soit revenue dans nos vies. Mais Damon et moi avions choisi deux façons différentes de vivre notre vampirisme. Et pour ton info, bien que ça ne te regarde absolument pas, tenu à faire remarquer le Salvatore, aucun de nous deux n'est avec Katherine.

_ Vous êtes peut-être moins bête que vous en avez l'air, alors. Et ce sosie alors ? Aussi garce que l'original ?

_ A quoi tu joues là Rubis ? Demanda Stefan d'un air las en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Oh ! J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir touché une corde sensible…

_ Si tu veux tout savoir, elle est tout le contraire de ce qu'est Katherine. Elle est douce, sensible, pleine d'attention pour ceux qu'elle aime.

_ On dirait que tu l'aimes bien… commenta la jeune femme malicieusement.

_ Elle a choisi Damon…

_ Oh ! Je vois…

Stefan releva sa tête baissée brutalement pour regarder sa sœur, droit dans les yeux. Il sentit monter, en lui, une grande vague de haine et une répugnance pour cette personne qui portait son nom.

_ Tu ne vois rien du tout. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire là exactement ? De me mettre dans ton camp ? Tu perds ton temps. Damon est ce qu'il est, il n'a pas que des qualités loin de là. Mais contrairement à toi et à notre père, il a toujours été là pour moi. Et même s'il est celui qui a certainement le plus clamé haut et fort qu'il me détestait, il est le seul sur lequel j'ai toujours pu compter. Donc autant me planter un pieu dans le cœur tout de suite car je ne t'aiderai jamais.

* * *

Damon, assit sur son lit depuis leur retour à l'auberge, fixait la petite fenêtre et la vue qu'elle offrait mais ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier le spectacle. Les yeux vitreux, il ne regardait plus, il ne pensait plus, il ne respirait plus. Une main passa dans son dos doucement, remontant sur son épaule pour venir se loger sur son cœur.

_ Je suis certaine qu'il va bien, susurra Elena dans son oreille.

_ Tu ne connais pas Rubis.

_ Non, mais je vous connais Stefan et toi. Vous êtes toujours là pour vous sauver l'un l'autre.

Délicatement, la Gilbert se laissa tomber sur les genoux du vampire et se blottit contre son torse. Elle s'abandonna totalement dans ses bras ne sachant plus vraiment si elle cherchait à réconforter son amoureux ou si c'était elle qui cherchait du réconfort. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue et le força à rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes.

Avant l'esquisse d'un moindre baiser, un grand tambourinement retentit contre la porte de la chambre.

_ Hé ho ! Vous êtes là ? Une voiture vient d'arriver. Ça doit être Caroline et les autres, cria la voix de Katherine tout en continuant à marteler la porte.

_ Décidément… soupira Elena en déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du Salvatore avant de rejoindra son double.

* * *

**Voilà pour le moment. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a tout de même plus. Je vais essayer de mettre la suite dans les 3 ou 4 jours si possible pour me faire pardonner pour l'attente de celui-ci. Avec pleins de messages, j'aurais encore plus de motivation. ) **


	29. Doute et tendresse

**Nouveau chapitre ! J'espère avoir un peu plus de message que pour le dernier. J'ai été un peu déçu pour le nombre de reviews en effet. Vous m'aviez habitué à beaucoup plus. Et oui, je prends de mauvaises habitudes ^^**

* * *

_**Réponse aux messages anonymes : **_

_**Jolieplante : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. **_

_**Sosso : Merci pour ton message. Un long message en plus. J'adore ! Une réunion de famille pour les Salvatore, tu verras que ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant ^^ Je suis contente que tu es aimé le petit discours de Stefan et en effet, tu as raison, il va en baver. ^^ Encore merci ! **_

_**Marion : Merci pour ton message. Contente que tu trouves que les personnages soient bien cernés. J'essaye de rester fidèle à leurs personnalités. J'espère que la suite te plaira et encore merci ! **_

_**Leana : Merci pour ton message. Voilà la suite, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue.**_

* * *

**Doutes et tendresses**

_ On est arrivées ! Annonça avec enthousiasme Caroline en retirant les clés du contact.

Bonnie descendit de la voiture et fut immédiatement séduite par les lieux. Ce cottage, trouvé pourtant dans la précipitation, ne manquait, en effet, pas de charmes. La demeure, type provençal, inspirait au premier coup d'œil la chaleur d'un foyer et la terrasse baignant de soleil avec vue sur la mer était un must non négligeable. Curieusement, soudain sa mission prenait des airs de vacances.

Tandis que Lauren sortait ses bagages du coffre, Elena vint accueillir son amie en se jetant dans ses bras dans de grands cris de joie.

Katherine, un peu plus en retrait, regardait la scène avec une certaine amertume. Elle pestait intérieurement de l'arrivée de la sorcière car si même elle avait conscience que son intervention devenait plus que nécessaire, elle craignait que celle-ci ne mette en péril ses rapports récents avec la Forbes et la Gilbert.

_ Bizarrement nous n'avons jamais eu ce genre de retrouvailles, ironisa Lauren en se postant avec les valises devant sa sœur toujours aussi songeuse.

La jeune femme lui répondit d'un regard noir avant de s'enfuir se réfugier dans sa chambre.

* * *

Rubis regarda avec mépris son jeune frère étendu sur le sol dans un état plus que laborieux. Celui-ci avait osé la contrarier et lui parler sèchement alors qu'il n'était nullement en position de négocier, il en avait payé le prix fort.

Elle s'éloigna en attrapant au passage une serviette pour essuyer le sang sur ses mains. Dehors, elle pouvait entendre le camp en grande agitation. Ils se préparaient à recevoir la visite prochaine de quelques vampires et parmi eux Damon et Katherine. Après tant d'années, sa vengeance était enfin à portée de main.

Après s'être nettoyé, elle sortit rejoindre ses troupes. Autour d'elle un amas d'armes et de pièges étaient en fabrication. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret de fortune, à savoir un tronc d'arbre découpé, saisit une branche et un couteau et commença à tailler un pieu.

_ On aime revenir aux essentiels ? Demanda un charmant inconnu assit près d'elle, lui-même en train de préparer des flèches trempées dans de la verveine.

_ Ne jamais cesser de pratiquer ce genre de petits gestes anodins, lui répondit Rubis en taillant rudement le bois. C'est une des règles de base du bon chasseur.

_ Anthony James, se présenta le jeune homme en s'asseyant la main sur son jean avant de lui tendre. C'est mon premier conseil, je suis en quelque sorte un petit nouveau enfin bien que les vampires n'aient rien de nouveau pour moi. Nous sommes chasseurs de père en fils depuis des décennies.

_ Rubis Salvatore, lui répondit la jeune femme en lui serrant la main.

_ Je sais qui tu es, rit Anthony. Tu es en quelque sorte une légende ici. Mon père vous vénère littéralement tes méthodes de chasse et toi. Et je crois même que mon grand-père avait secrètement le béguin pour toi..

_ Ton grand-père ? Ça fait un peu mal ça… ironisa Rubis en référence à son grand âge.

_ Oh. Je suis désolé, se dépêcha de s'excuser le chasseur, les yeux exorbités d'effroi devant sa maladresse.

_ Pas de soucis.

_ Alors comme ça une grande bataille se prépare ? Demanda le fils James afin de rapidement changer de sujet.

_ Oui, nous avons un prisonnier. Sa meute devrait bientôt venir le chercher.

_ Sa meute ? On dirait qu'on parle d'un loup. Les vampires ne sont pas plutôt des solitaires d'habitude ?

_ Si, en effet. Mais ceux-là sont différents et ils n'en sont que plus dangereux.

* * *

Toc toc.

Katherine, allongée sur le ventre dans son lit, la tête plongée dans sa tête d'oreiller, grommela en s'enfonça un peu plus dans les draps comme pour y disparaitre.

Malgré cette invitation peu encourageante, la porte s'entrouvrit laissant apparaitre la tête d'Elena préférant analyser l'étendue du problème avant de pénétrer dans la chambre de son sosie.

_ Ça va ? Demanda la Gilbert en entrant finalement pour venir s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

_Mmm, bredouilla la brune.

_ Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça alors ?

_ Ma présence n'était pas nécessaire, dit calmement la jeune femme en sortant sa tête de son refuge.

_ Ok. Donc ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu es peur que l'arrivée de Bonnie change quelque chose entre nous ? Insista Elena.

_ Tu m'as pris pour une cruche de sentimentale ! S'exclama la Pierce en rallongeant dans son lit et tournant le dos à sa descendante.

_ Non, évidemment que non, répliqua la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais je tenais quand même à te dire que l'arrivée de Bonnie ne changera rien au lien que nous avons créé avec ce voyage. Tu sais, parfois, je comprends pourquoi tu es devenu comme tu es. Tu as perdu toute ta famille, je crois que moi aussi si je n'avais pas eu Jeremy, j'aurais sombré. Mais maintenant, tu n'es plus seul Katherine. Nous sommes une famille.

Le vampire resta un moment sans bouger assimilant certainement encore les dernières paroles de son double puis finalement avec hésitation elle jeta un regard au-dessus de son épaule.

_ Rassure-moi, on ne va pas tomber dans le mélodrame en fondant en larmes et en se jetant dans les bras l'une de l'autre, non ? Demanda le Pierce entre le dégoût et la crainte.

_ Non, bien sûr que non, éclata de rire Elena en lâchant tout de même deux ou trois larmes. Par contre, je veux bien un câlin quand même.

_ Va pour le câlin, opina Katherine en se joignant aux rires de son sosie et en la serrant contre elle.

Ce fût ce moment que choisie, Caroline pour rentrer dans la pièce sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer, suivit de Bonnie. Etonnées de voir leur meilleure amie s'enfuir si rapidement après les retrouvailles, les deux fouines s'étaient dépêchées de la suivre.

_ Voilà le scoop de l'année et tout ce que tu as raté Bonnie. Finalement ce n'est pas pour Damon qu'Elena à quitté Mystic Falls mais pour Katherine. Notre ex-pom-pom girls a changé de bord, ironisa la blonde en voyant ses deux acolytes blottis l'une contre l'autre.

_ Et consanguine par la même occasion, ajouta la Gilbert en lâchant Katherine et tirant la langue à Caroline.

Bonnie, quant à elle, regarda la scène avec inquiétude. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé visiblement durant le périple de ses amies et tout n'était pas pour lui plaire. Elle scuta, de haut en bas, son ennemie et s'installa sur une chaise au fond de la chambre le plus loin possible du vampire tandis que la Forbes sautait sans ménagement sur les deux brunes en hurlant un « câlin collectif » suivie d'une cascade d'éclats de rire.

Tandis que les trois copines de route semblaient s'amuser comme des folles, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau (l'intimité n'était visiblement pas une notion très connue de nos vampires favoris…) mais cette fois-ci plus sèchement. Damon, la mine déconfite et les yeux lançant des éclairs, apparut dans l'encadrement et le spectacle ne parut que l'énerver plus encore.

_ Ravi de voir que certaines gardes le sourire, s'offusqua-t-il. Quand vous aurez cinq minutes vous penserez peut-être à Stefan.

Et sans plus attendre, il disparut à nouveau laissant comme un froid dans la chambre de la Pierce. Katherine et Elena se mordirent toutes les deux la lèvre inférieure tandis que Caroline grimaça en murmurant un petit « oups ».

Les deux doubles, après quelques secondes, se levèrent du lit en synchronisation parfaite et sortirent à la suite du Salvatore. La Forbes, quant à elle, se tourna vers la sorcière toujours assise et dit d'un air lasse :

_ Bon, au boulot.

* * *

Assit dans une pièce sombre, Klaus, un verre de vin dans la main, fixait la danse du feu dans le foyer de la cheminée. Soudain une porte derrière lui s'ouvrit laissant apparaître l'un de ses sbires visiblement inquiet de devoir annoncer ce qui semblait être une mauvaise nouvelle.

_ Monsieur, dit le jeune homme dans un chuchotement, la sorcière les a rejoints.

L'original ferma les yeux voyant son plan une nouvelle fois s'obscurcir d'un nouvel obstacle.

_ Continuiez à les surveiller, ordonna le Michelson.

_ Bien monsieur et pour le groupe de chasseur arrivé depuis peu ?

_ Je n'ais que faire de ses chasseurs, hurla Klaus en chassant son homme de main.

Son obsession pour Caroline devenait-elle qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de la menace grandissante qui s'approchait de lui mais également de toutes créatures surnaturelles de ce monde…

* * *

**MON MESSAGE ! **


	30. Il faut sauver le soldat Stefan

**Jour de repos en ce lundi de Pâques et nouveau chapitre pour fêter ça ! Bon sinon, c'est la grève des messages non ? Franchement vous m'aviez habitué à beaucoup mieux et depuis deux chapitres je suis plutôt déçue. Il faut croire que c'est la crise pour tout le monde ^^. En tout cas je tiens à remercier particulièrement les personnes à avoir laissé un message. C'est grâce à vous que je trouve la motivation d'écrire mes chapitres malgré la tonne de travail sous laquelle je croule en cette fin d'année scolaire avec la rédaction de mon mémoire et mes partiels qui malheureusement approchent à grands pas. Donc encore merci !**

* * *

_**Réponses aux messages anonymes : **_

_**Jolieplante : Merci pour ton message. En effet, comme tu as pu le constater Damon n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme. C'est qu'il y tient quand même à son petit frère ^^ Pour Rubis, je préfère te laisser découvrir ses intentions dans le nouveau chapitre. Pas encore de petite scène entre Damon et Elena mais je pense qu'il y en aura une dans le prochain chapitre. Encore merci pour ton message. **_

_**Delena4ever : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Je suis ravie que tu ais décidé de laisser un message, en plus un long, j'adore, j'adore, j'adore ! Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup particulièrement celui sur mon écriture et mes idées. Pour ce qui est de l'orthographe, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux mais je dois reconnaitre que de temps en temps je laisse de belles coquilles ^^ Je suis également très contente que les personnages te plaisent ainsi que les relations entre eux. Pour le couple Delena (que j'adore moi aussi), je vais essayer de mettre plus de scènes entre eux pour les prochains chapitres ) Encore merci en tout cas pour ton message qui me touche beaucoup.**_

* * *

**Il faut sauver le soldat Stefan**

La nuit était tombée depuis de longues heures maintenant et après avoir partagé un copieux repas avec leurs visiteurs, les hôtes de la maison avaient rejoint leur chambre, laissant les jeunes gens, seuls sur la terrasse extérieure. Assit autour de la grande table en thèque, avec pour seules lumières quelques bougies, ces six êtres surnaturels concoctaient une stratégie afin de libérer Stefan, prisonnier au cœur d'un campement de chasseurs de vampires, et cela sans pour autant y laisser la vie de l'un d'entre eux.

_ Bon après trois interminables heures de discussion, Damon et Katherine opteraient pour la stratégie « on fonce dans le tas et on tue tout ce qui bouge » tandis que tous les autres préfèrent se la jouer fine et tenter de ne pas être repéré, résuma Caroline espérant ainsi restaurer un peu d'ordre dans le débat agité qui ne les avaient mené jusque-là à rien.

_ Dans tous les cas, il y a fort à parier que ce sera Rubis qui surveillera mon frère et que donc notre discrétion ne sera que de courte durée, argumenta Damon.

_ Puis nous sommes attendus, continua la Pierce. Tout le campement sera surement en alerte, prêt à nous recevoir. Il ne faut pas oublier que nous ne serons pas face à de simples humains mais bien devant tous les chasseurs les plus expérimentés à ce jour.

_ Notre atout ne sera donc pas dans l'effet de surprise, reconnu Elena. Néanmoins cela ne veut pas dire que nous n'en avons pas. Ils ignorent que nous avons une sorcière avec nous.

_ Il ne faudrait tout de même pas oublier quelque chose, intervint Bonnie qui jusque-là c'était faites plutôt discrète. Nos adversaires seront pour la plupart des humains et la mission qu'ils se sont fixé à savoir lutter contre les vampires est plus qu'honorable…

Cinq paires d'yeux se tournèrent, perplexes, vers la dernière arrivante.

_ Bonnie, tu ne penses quand même pas que… commença la Forbes avant d'être coupé par une Katherine furax.

_ Tu veux en venir où exactement ? J'ai comme l'impression que notre sorcière s'est trompée de camps. C'est une tente que tu aurais dû prendre pour rejoindre ces nobles personnes dans leur noble quête…

La dernière représentante de la lignée Bennett laissa son ennemie terminer son sarcasme, non sans lui jeter un regard plein de mépris puis se tourna vers Elena et Caroline visiblement inquiètes d'un virement de situation.

_ Je ne nie pas que certains vampires luttent contre l'obscurité de leur nature et d'ailleurs vous deux ou même Stefan, je vous admire pour ce que je sais qui est pour vous un combat de tous les jours. Mais vous devez bien reconnaitre que depuis que le surnaturel est entré dans notre vie, la majorité de vos confrères ont opté pour la solution de faciliter, dit-elle en regardant le sosie de sa meilleure amie avec insistance. Ces chasseurs ne sont pas des tueurs, ils font ce qui leur semble juste.

_ Pas des tueurs ? J'ai envie de dire que ça dépend du point du vu où l'on se trouve, ironisa Lauren.

_ Bonnie, ils retiennent Stefan… tenta Elena afin de raisonner son amie.

_ Quelle que soit la droiture de ces ploucs qui entourent ma sœur, je n'hésiterais pas à tuer quiconque qui se mettra entre mon frère et moi. Maintenant ceux qui sont prêts à me suivre qu'ils se préparent rapidement, quant aux autres qu'ils dégagent.

Sur cette phrase qui cloua tout le monde, le vampire se leva et se dirigea vers la maison. Après ce départ fracassant, le silence demeura un long moment. Les cinq jeunes femmes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux hésitant à rompre le calme religieux qu'avait restauré le seul homme de l'assemblée.

Finalement, sans dire un mot, Katherine recula quelque peu sa chaise de la table, se leva doucement et rejoignit à son tour leur domicile provisoire. Elena regarda son double quitter la terrasse puis elle ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, la laissant lourdement tomber sur le bois de la table. La situation lui semblait désespérée et l'arrivée de Bonnie, une bénédiction en apparence, ne paraissait pas améliorer les choses jusque-là. Bien au contraire d'ailleurs. Caroline lui passa une main rassurante dans le dos, lui apportant par ce simple geste tout son soutien.

Bonnie, qui n'avait cessé de fixer ses deux amies, se massa les tempes quelques minutes comme pour se concentrer et finit par murmurer : « je vais vous aider ».

* * *

Rubis observait Anthony faire tournoyer dans le noir de la nuit deux bolas enflammées avec une habilité certaine. Durant de longues heures de conversation, tout en taillant leurs armes de combat, le chasseur avait conté à la jeune femme l'histoire de sa famille à la culture médiévale, tout d'abord chasseur de sorcières d'où leur affinité pour le feu. En déviant au fur et à mesure des générations vers la chasse aux vampires, la lignée avait gardé pour habitude de combattre les ténèbres avec cet élément. Certes cela été moins répandu pour les démons aux dents longues que pour les ensorceleuses mais ceci restait néanmoins tout aussi efficace.

A force de figures, en plus d'être subjugué par le spectacle qu'offrait cette danse des flammes, la Salvatore ne put que constater que le dernier de la dynastie James ne manquait pas de charmes. Blond, les yeux d'un bleu profond et une musculature tout à fait à son goût, la vampire se dit qu'à défaut d'avoir assouvi les fantasmes du grand-père, elle pourrait très bien se laisser séduire par le petit-fils.

_ Alors ? Demanda Anthony tirant la jeune femme de sa rêverie après avoir éteint ses bolas dans un grand seau d'eau.

_ Impressionnant, répondit Rubis.

_ Maintenant que tu connais pratiquement tous mes secrets, vas-tu enfin m'en révéler un des tiens ? Ajouta le jeune homme en avançant d'une démarche que Rubis jugea particulièrement sensuelle vers elle.

_ Il se pourrait bien, en effet, que je laisse échapper un ou deux détails me concernant, susurra la brune en lançant un regard plus qu'équivoque.

Le chasseur n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle quand soudain, d'une manière à la fois inattendue mais également particulièrement délicate, il s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient. La vampire laissa échapper un petit cri d'effroi avant de se jeter genoux les premiers sur la terre au chevet du bellâtre. Instantanément, elle lui prit son pouls et souffla de soulagement quand elle constata qu'il respirait toujours. A vrai dire, le blond ne semblait pas pour le moins du monde en détresse. Il dormait même calmement.

Rubis se retourna alors vers le reste du camp pour demander de l'aide ou une explication mais remarqua alors que tous les autres chasseurs aussi semblaient être tombés dans un profond sommeil. Seule elle semblait encore éveillée. Aucun doute, ceci était l'œuvre d'une sorcière. Ces satanées sorcières qu'elle détestait tant, elles, et leurs habitudes presque systématiques de s'unir avec des vampires ou autres êtres de la nuit.

C'est alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit : Stefan !

A la vitesse que seul un vampire pouvait atteindre, la Salvatore rejoignit sa tente et tomba face à face avec Damon soutenant leur petit frère pour s'échapper.

_ Pas si vite ! Hurla Rubis en repoussant brutalement avec l'élan de sa course, les deux garçons, qui surpris furent projetés au fond de cet habitat de fortune.

Katherine, arrivant pas derrière, tenta d'intervenir mais la vampire, plus entrainée, lui attrapa le poignet, lui tordit violemment et la balança contre Damon, ce qui stoppa celui-ci dans sa tentative de se relever.

Caroline et Elena ne firent pas mieux malgré leur tactique plus que prometteuse, à savoir se jeter toutes les deux en même temps sur leur adversaire et la mordant et la griffant, et vinrent allonger la liste des personnes K.O. au sol.

Portée par la rage, la Salvatore faisait preuve d'une force et d'une méthode de combat remarquable si bien qu'à cet instant, tous, même la Pierce, regrettèrent que Lauren ne soit pas là pour les aider, celle-ci ayant été assignée à la tâche de protéger Bonnie en cas de mauvaise surprise dans leur plan.

Rubis, rouge de colère, attrapa une flèche trainant à ses pieds et se jeta sans ménagement sur Katherine qui se recula juste à temps. L'arme vint se planter dans la terre là où, quelques millièmes de seconde auparavant, se trouvait son cœur. D'ailleurs, la lame était si profondément enfoncée dans le sol que le temps que la jeune femme la ressaisisse pour se jeter à nouveau sur sa proie, Damon lui infligea un violent coup de pied dans la nuque. Un craquement énorme se fit entendre indiquant que celle-ci était momentanément brisée. L'ainé des Salvatore saisit le pieu dans la pocha arrière de son jean et à l'instant où la pointe allait atteindre la poitrine de sa sœur, Lauren entra dans la tente.

_ Bonnie ne peut pas maintenir le sort plus longtemps. On doit vite partir avant qu'ils ne se réveillent tous.

Un à un la fine équipe quitta les lieux, Stefan appuyé sur Katherine et Caroline, et bientôt il ne resta plus Damon face à un choix cornélien, la pointe de son arme tout juste appuyée sur la peau en apparence fragile de la chasseuse.

_ Damon, vite ! Insista Elena.

Le vampire repoussa sa sœur d'un geste méprisant et rangea son pieu avant de suivre sa petite amie dans la pénombre. Venait-il de faire une erreur ? Surement !

* * *

**J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes. J'avoue ne pas avoir vraiment eu le courage de relire le chapitre. Il est très très tard… Puis j'ai tout de même envie de vous le poster… N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit message. C'est seulement quelques minutes de votre temps pour vous lecteurs mais croyez-moi pour nous auteur ça change tout. **


End file.
